Puella Pura, A Story of Nymphadora Tonks
by warchiefzeke05
Summary: What if Nymphadora Tonks had chosen a completely different path for herself? What if she had decided to question everything and everyone she used to grow up around? What if she had decided to severely disobey her Parents, Andromeda and Ted? What if she had decided to make contact with her extended family, against her Parents' wishes? Dark!Tonks, Fenrir Greyback/Tonks
1. Prologue, No Flaws in the Plan

_Debris ._

_Ruined space in front of Hogwarts' entrance hall._

_A no-mans'-land line between the Protectors of Hogwarts, and the Conquerors._

_Death Eaters and their supporters, spread in the line facing Hogwarts' faculty and Order of the Phoenix' members._

_The former are victorious and triumphant._

_The latter are beaten and full of despair._

_Bitter aftermath of the Battle._

_The Dark Lord speaks in a loud, clear voice._

_'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.'_

_'The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.'_

_A heavyset, dark-haired boy stumbles forward. He makes a desperate and ridiculous attempt to disarm the Dark Lord._

_He falls under Voldemort's spell, laughed off by the victorious side._

_The Dark Lord looks curiously at the boy._

_'And who is this?' he hisses. 'Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?'_

_Bellartix recognizes the Hogwarts' protector._

_'It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord!' she says. ' The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?'_

_Dark Lord starts a conversation with Neville Longbottom. He tries to reason with the boy, to appeal to him, to convince him to the Victorious Side. However, Longbottom declines his offer. The conversation turns quickly into a yelling match, and Voldemort needs to punish the boy._

_Everyone's eyes focus on the Sorting Hat, summoned by the Dark Lord. Everyone gasps, taken aback, as the Hat lands on the boy's head and stands in flames._

_Everybody is watching Longbottom burning alive._

_Nobody pays attention to a short, crooked, silver-haired elderly Witch, slowly making her way through the crowd in front of the entrance door._

_She walks towards Neville, slowly, with a visible effort - she looks really old and weak. Like a person, who, by any means, should not find herself in the middle of a battlefield._

_A commotion starts, when Longbottom frees himself from the burning Hat, tossing it aside vigorously. Before the Hat falls on the ground, the boy pulls a long, silver object out of it._

_A sword with a jeweled handle._

_Godric Gryffindor's sword._

_The elderly Witch watches Longbottom taking a wide swing backwards with the sword, aiming at the giant serpent, Nagini, curled up by Voldemort's feet. _

_The Witch immedietly jumps forward to Neville. She doesn't have time to draw her wand. She grabs the sharp, silver blade of the sword with her bare hands._

_The blade cuts her palms deeply. Her hands are almost sliced in two halves. Blood starts flowing heavily from her exposed veins and arteries._

_Longbottom doesn't comprehend what is happening. He turns back towards the bleeding old lady, with an expression of shock and disbelief in his eyes._

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

_The Dark Lord takes advantage of the elderly Witch stopping the boy's attack._

_A flash of green light washes over Longbottom's exposed chest._

_The boy falls on the ground. The old lady watches life vanishing from his widely open eyes._

_'NOOOOOOOO!'_

_Harry Potter, apparently less dead than everybody had thought, yells and jumps from the oaf Hagrid's arms. He runs forward to Neville and the old Witch. The Hogwarts' protectors' side gasps in disbelief at the sudden "resurrection"._

_As Potter runs towards her, the old lady grows a few inches taller. _

_Wrinkles on her face and hands smoothen. _

_Her crooked back straightens. _

_Her soggy skin gets firm._

_ Her silver, thin hair turn light-pink, thick and healthy._

_Potter stops in front of her, staring in utter shock. _

_His eyes pop out in disbelief, as he whispers:_

_'Tonks..?'_

_Nymphadora Tonks gives Potter a sad smile._

_'Wotcher, Harry.' _

_She says quietly as she submerges the blade of Gryffindor's sword in the boy's chest. Stabbed straight in the heart, Potter collapses on the ground in a small pool of his blood. Tonks watches him peacefully parting ways with his life. She walks over his corpse, crossing the no-man's-land towards the Victorious Side._


	2. Mentor and Apprentice

EIGHT YEARS EARLIER

Alastor Moody focuses his healthy eye on his new protégé.

Seventeen-years-old, pink haired girl steps confidently into the room. She slams the door and tosses her school bag on the desk. Moody is unimpressed.

'Nymphadora Tonks, I suppose?' he snaps at the girl.

'Yup, but I hate my first name. Call me Tonks.' she says.

Moody clears his throat.

'Maybe you have graduated from Hogwarts, Tonks-' he says harshly '-but you are to remember, that you are still a student, and I am your teacher and supervisor. I expect you to address me with all due respect.'

Tonks rolls her eyes.

'Yessir.'

'Yes, sir.' Moody corrects, emphasizing words.

'Yes, sir.' Tonks mimics him, in a little bit over dramatic voice.

'Very well. I don't think I have to introduce myself?' Moody asks.

'No, sir. I know who you are. High-ranked Auror and Death Eaters' hunter, Alastor Moody.' the girl replies.

'Correct.' Moody is content for the first time. 'Are you familiar with the general process of Aurors' training, you are about to undergo?'

Tonks nods eagerly.

'Yup. I mean, uh... yes, sir.'

'This place doesn't work like a standard school.' Alastor explains the basics anyways. 'You are not about to sit in classes and do homework assignments. However, your education is about to be much more intensive than your studies at Hogwarts. I know that you have graduated on the top of your class, having passed ten NEWTs with high scores. However, your education from now on is not going to be strictly academic. You are going to learn a lot of practical stuff and train your body. The training is based upon mentor-protégé relationship, so the two of us are destined to be around each other for the next three years.'

Moody pauses, and waits for his words to sink in.

'And I want you to know, girl, that you are not exactly a lucky thing, having been paired up with me.' he ends his speech.

Tonks raises her eyebrows.

'Why, sir? I have applied myself to be under your tutelage. You are the most famous, prominent and effective Auror out there.' she says in a surprised voice.

Moody gives her a mysterious smile.

'Of course I am the most effective Auror, as I am also the most effective teacher. However, an effective teacher does not mean a merciful teacher.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moody leans his wooden leg against a bench, as he watches Nymphadora Tonks running loops around the sports field in the Aurors School.

The girl has been on Moody's military-style drill for two weeks already.

'Three more loops, Tonks, and we are going outside to the assault course. And I advise you to keep your pace up, otherwise you will get two loops extra to run.'

Tonks, sweaty and exhausted, shoots Moody a vicious look.

'If I knew that an Aurors' training looks this way...' she snaps, out of breath.

'Then, what?' Moody asks mockingly. 'And what did you expect, girl? That what are you going to do during your training? Lay on a beach with a drink? Sleep until noon and laze around? Or...'

'Learn some useful magic!' Tonks cuts him off, raising her voice. '...sir.' she adds quietly, cowering under Moody's angry look.

She stops in front of her mentor, looking at him and bracing herself.

'Seriously though, sir, how running loops is going to help me in hunting down Dark Wizards? I'm desperate to get the job, desperate to become an Auror and make my parents proud. However, I expected learning hexes and defensive spells. Not undergoing a military drill.'

Moody focuses his healthy eye on her.

'Tonks.' he says in a softer tone. 'Do you know exactly how Auror's job looks like? What is required from you? What are you going to do?'

The girl nods slowly.

'Magic does not solve everything.' Moody goes on. 'No matter how many spells you can perform, if you are out of breath after running half a mile. No matter how skilled of a Witch you are, if you are unable to take commands and obey your supervisors during Raids. What are you undergoing now, is an absolute basic training, focusing on physical exercises. You are going to learn all the needed spells only after you build a stronger body.'

Tonks nods again.

'Yes, sir.' she says in an accepting voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'd like to open my own, personal vault. I've turned seventeen a few months ago.'

Tonks has received a furlough leave from the garrisoned Auror's School. She had asked Moody for it; she needed to go to Gringotts. As a grown-up Witch, she wants to have her own vault and own money.

'Very well. Miss...?' Goblin behind the counter asks in a clear voice.

'Nymphadora Tonks.' the girl answers, as always flinching at the sound of her own first name.

'Oh, I see...' the goblin mutters, digging in his papers. He sacrifices while to read what seems like Tonks' records.

'Now I see, young Miss, why don't you want to make a use of your family trust vault. I had to check it; you see, it is quite uncommon for a Witch or a Wizard your age to open their own account.'

Tonks feels confused. She looks at the goblin in surprise.

'Err...?' she mutters, unsure how to react.

'Here, your records say, that your Father is a Muggleborn without a capital of gold here at Gringotts, and your Mother has been disowned and denied her fair share of family wealth.' goblin explains.

Tonks flinches. She realizes how little does she actually know about her family history.

Mother's side of the family has always been a taboo. Nymphadora has always been scolded for merely bringing this topic up with her Parents.

Father may have wanted to tell stories about his part of the family, but the girl has never been interested. Who wants to hear stories about some boring Muggles, anyway?

'Do you have more information, sir?' Tonks asks. 'I mean, in my records?'

Goblin blinks at her from behind the counter.

'If you want to know more about your family, young Miss, I can run blood tests for you.' he offered. 'A comprehensive test, that reveals your genealogical tree tracking down to the twelfth generation, as well as their Blood Statuses, costs ten galleons.'

'Oh!' Tonks exclaims. She had been aware that Gringotts is able to run such tests, although she forgot about this option. 'I'll take the comprehensive test, please.'

Goblin nods and hands a clean, sharp razor and the glass vial over to Tonks. The girl cuts her index finger and collects a few drops of blood to the vial. She hands the vial over to the goblin, along with the ten galleons of fee.

'Thank you, young Miss. You may want to head towards the waiting hall; the test's results may take up to half an hour to be ready.'

Tonks nods and follows the goblin to the waiting hall.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tonks crawls in the thick mud underneath barbed wire entanglements. She uses her elbows and her knees to quickly move forward to the end of the assault course.

As she climbs up from the mud at the edge of the barbed wire, Moody waits for her and casts "tempus".

He looks at the girl in acknowledgement.

'Fourteen seconds better than the last time, Tonks. I must admit that you have finally gotten down to hard work. '

Tonks nods. Her eyes are absent. She doesn't think about the assault course. She has much more important stuff going on than Moody's drill.

Her mentor immedietly notices the girl's distraction and incomprehensiveness .

'Tonks, care to explain what occupies your mind for the last three damn days? Ever since you have returned from your furlough leave, you seem awfully distracted. What's going on?'

Tonks looks at Moody. There is no point in lying to him.

'I have been at Gringotts.' the girl explains. 'I wanted to open my personal vault, but, additionally, the goblins ran family blood tests for me.'

The man looks confused.

'Care to elaborate?' he asks. 'Why it upsets you? Is anything wrong with the tests?'

'No.' Tonks answers. 'Only, I have never been familiar with my family history. That topic was a taboo at my household. I've found out some things that I consider... disturbing.'

Moody frowned.

'Have you?'

Tonks reaches to her inner pocket on her sweater's chest. She keeps the piece of parchment from Gringotts hidden deep inside, preventing it from being seen by any unauthorized eyes.

She hands the sheet over to her mentor. Moody looks at the piece of parchment curiously.

'It's a detailed genealogical tree.' Tonks explains. 'Only my Mother's side though, it turned out that Father doesn't have any Magical relatives. Gringotts doesn't gather data about Muggles, so they just left my Father as one single part of the tree. As for my Mother... you see for yourself, sir.'

Genealogical tree of Mother's side represented a detailed tree of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

'Have you heard about Sacred Twenty Eight, sir?' Tonks asks as Moody eyes the piece of parchment cautiously.

Moody snaps.

'I have never known why my Mother had been disowned by her family.' the girl goes on. 'I had no idea that she used to be a part of probably the purest Wizarding family in our country.'

Tonks' mentor looks down at the girl and stands silently for a few seconds.

'Girl.' he says finally. 'Does your Mother's heritage have any value to you? Does that mean so much to you, her being of the purest ancestry?'

His voice is sharp and harsh. Unpleasant. Tonks didn't expect that. She cowers.

Moody obviously doesn't like Tonks' inquires about her family and her clear shock about the reason of her Mother's disownment. He doesn't like that, because it reeks too much of blood supremacy ideas, that he had sacrificed his entire life to fight against. The girl is smart enough to figure that much out.

'No, sir.' she whispers. 'It doesn't have any value to me.'


	3. It Has Begun

'Furlough leave? Again?' Moody snaps impatiently at his protégé, as she hands over to him a filled leave request form.

'I have to remind you, sir' the girl says firmly 'That I score the best time at the assault courses out of all of the current Aurors' trainees, and my spellwork is the most impressive from the bunch, as you have declared yourself. I have a right to request a few days off.'

Moody rolls his healthy eye.

'Alright.' he sighs and reaches for a quill to sign the request form. 'But you will stay away from goblins and won't let them run any more tests for you. It clearly distracts you, and makes your mind occupied with some unimportant bullshit, rather than with your training. This is an order, and I will know if you disobey, Tonks.' he said in a warning voice.

'Yes, sir.'

Tonks tells the truth. She is going to be staying away from goblins during her time off. It doesn't mean that she is not going to be finding out more about her family, though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks apparates in front of a heavy, iron gate leading to a large, neat estate.

A nice, old-fashioned manor can be seen from afar.

She apprehensively pushes the gate and steps inside. She walks along the courtyard, passing by some beautiful white peacocks.

Tonks rolls her eyes internally. This family is obviously reach and likes fancy stuff, but _peacocks? _It is a little bit over the top.

Apart from the birds, the estate looks very nice, comfortable and welcoming. Tonks feels a little cramp in her stomach. She had never even knew that her close family is in a possession of such a fancy, extravagant and beautiful manor. She should have been coming here as a child to visit, she should have had memories connected to this place. She has none.

What is worse, she has no damn idea about the people leaving in the manor. According to the records obtained at Gringotts' , they are her Auntie and Uncle, and a young cousin.

Tonks anxiously reaches for the piece of parchment to her inner pocket. Her Auntie's name is Narcissa. Her Uncle is Lucius and her cousin is Draco. She knows nothing but their names.

The girl arrives at the front door and knocks hesitantly. She hasn't announced her visit in any way. Only now she realizes that she should have sent an owl beforehand.

A wrinkled, ugly, small house elf opens the door.

'How Dobby can assist the young lady?' the house elf asks in screeching voice.

'Oh... Dobby, is it? C-can you please take me to your Master and Mistress?' Tonks asks timidly. A family that can afford a luxury of having a house elf is a rarity. This one must be seriously wealthy.

'Master, Mistress and Young Master are eating their dinner in the dining hall, the young lady follows Dobby!' the elf screeched.

Young Master? Tonks thinks. It must be cousin Draco. It's still summer holidays, so the boy is not at school yet.

The girl follows Dobby through an entrance hall and along the corridor. They step together into a giant, heavily ornamented dining hall with a long oak table.

Three pairs of ice-blue eyes turn towards Tonks as she steps in.

Lucius has long, platinum-blonde hair and aristocratic facial features. He holds himself upright; there is something both gentle and noble in his gestures and facial expressions.

Narcissa is a beautiful woman who reminds Tonks of her Mother a lot. Andromeda has a little bit darker hair tone, ant that would be the only difference between those two. Narcissa has sharp, but pleasant facial features, full lips and fragile frame, just like Andromeda.

Draco is about ten or eleven. His hair tone is identical with Lucius', his eyes are huge and silver-blue.

All three of them are dressed smartly, in finest sets of expensive black robes.

Tonks stands in front of the Malfoy family, feeling awkward.

'Err, I'm really sorry for the unexpected visit. I know it'll be a lame excuse, but I've learned about my ancestry just recently and I...' she starts sheepishly, but Lucius cuts her off.

'And your name, young lady?' he asks, much to the girl's relief, without any sign of hostility or impatience.

'Oh... Sorry, sir. Nymphadora Tonks, sir.' she answers quickly.

Tonks watches Narcissa's eyes widening. Lady Malfoy exchanges meaningful looks with her husband.

'I feel awkward bothering you like this, but, uhh, I have nobody to turn to... I mean, my parents have never told me anything about my extended family, they are very... err, _apprehensive,_ talking about family stuff... I tried bringing this topic up with my mentor, but he... He is a little bit prejudiced, I'm afraid... Goblins from Gringotts have provided me with some comprehensive blood tests and a family tree, but there is no more information I can obtain from them. Just after my tests at Gringotts I have learned about my Mother's two sisters, and err... I've also found out that the older one is imprisoned for some reason. Therefore, I have decided to reach out to you, Lady Malfoy, or, if you permit me... Auntie Narcissa.'

Narcissa watches Tonks curiously. She waves her hand, indicating the girl a place at the table.

'Sit down, please, Nymphadora.'

Tonks obeys, but she cannot help but blush hearing her first name.

'Err, if you don't mind... I'm not really fond of my first name, I prefer to be called by my last. Tonks.' she says timidly.

Narcissa exchanges looks with her husband, amused.

'I think it is not the best idea to call you by your last name, my dear girl.' Lucius said gently. 'It is a Muggle family name . After all, you have inherited it from your Mudblood Father.'

Tonks flinches. Her eyes widens as she looks at Lucius.

The man have just used the word "Mudblood" just like any other word. He didn't even put any emphasis on it, like if he has been using this word his entire life as a normal part of his vocabulary.

Lucius man gives Tonks a questioning look.

'Is anything wrong?'

'Err, no, I mean... I've always considered this _m-word_ a swearword and a slur.' Tonks explains awkwardly. 'My family never uses it. If any kid at Hogwarts had slipped this word, it was considered a mean name-calling. Some teachers have even taken house points for that.'

'My dear niece, we don't blame you for such a way of thinking.' Narcissa says gently. 'After all, you have been growing up in this kind of family. You were raised by my disgrace of a sister. It is normal that you consider certain words and activities as inappropriate or even morally wrong. I couldn't have expected more from Andromeda, than labeling a normal scientific term as a swearword within her own family.'

Tonks jerks. Narcissa and Lucius seem knowledgeable; the girl decides to seize the opportunity and learn more from them.

_'_It's not only a different outlook on vocabulary, Auntie Narcissa.' she says eagerly. 'Up until my visit in Gringotts, I had no idea I had any extended family. My Mother has never told me about your existence, nor about the existence of my other Aunt. Hell, I haven't even knew my Mother's maiden name. I have never known that I descend from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. This is the reason I have... decided to reach out to you.'

Narcissa and Lucius seem to be stunned.

'Andromeda hasn't told you anything about your ancestry?' Narcissa asks slowly.

'No, she hasn't! And I'm desperate to learn more, to discover who I really am. Can you perhaps... help me, Auntie Narcissa? Uncle Lucius?'

The Malfoys nod in unison.

'Yes, girl. You have done a right thing coming here to us.' Lucius says seriously.

'First of all, we must decide how are we going to address you.' Narcissa says softly. 'It's not a good idea to use your Muggle last name, and if you dislike your first, how about finding a nice and fitting nickname for you?'

Tonks smiles shyly.

'How about Dora?' Narcissa asks.

Tonks frowns.

'Hmm, it's a little too, ehm, common.' she says sheepishly. She doesn't like the nickname "Dora''.

'Nymphie!' Draco Malfoy exclaims, speaking for the first time during Tonks' visit.

Lucius, Narcissa and Tonks turn their heads towards the boy.

'Nymphie sounds nice, and it isn't so common, nor does it sound like a Muggle name.' Draco explains timidly.

Tonks smiles at the boy.

'It's brilliant.' she says honestly.

Draco stands up and solemnly offers his small hand to Tonks.

'Now we can properly introduce ourselves to each other.' he says. 'I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, pleased to meet you.'

Tonks smiles and shakes the boy's hand.

'Watcher, Draco.' she says. 'I'm Nymphie.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks has only three days of the furlough leave. She decides to benefit from this time as much as she can.

Narcissa offers her a huge guest room with a king-sized bed to stay those three days. Lady Malfoy cannot actually believe that her niece needs a "furlough leave" to have a break from school and leave the school grounds on her own.

'Which school do you actually attend, Nymphie?' she asks.

'I'm training to be an Auror.' the girl explains.

Narcissa nods.

'Well, that was to be expected, considering your extraordinary abilities.' she says.

Tonks smiles.

'I was actually surprised that I was even accepted into the Auror School. I'm actually awfully clumsy. Bu, yup, the Metamorphomagus thing comes pretty handy. I don't have to bother learning any disguising glamours or concealing spells.' she replies.

To demonstrate her ability, she focuses briefly on her hair color. Their deep pink turns slowly into platinum blonde: a Malfoy's trademark hair color.

'Wicked!' Draco exclaims, sticking his head out of the neighboring bedroom. 'Now we look like real siblings!'

Tonks grins to the boy. She comes to like Draco.

'Anyway though, do you really need a furlough leave to visit your family?' Narcissa inquires in concern. 'It sounds almost like a military unit, rather than a school.'

'The Aurors School is a military unit.' the girl explains. 'The facility is garrisoned. Each trainee needs their mentor's permission to leave the school grounds.'

'And who your mentor might be?' Narcissa asks.

'Perhaps you've already heard about him, Auntie. Alastor Moody, a Dark Wizards' hunter.'

Narcissa tenses. Her face becomes blank and eye pupils widen.

Tonks curses herself internally. Did she say something wrong again?

_Of course, you idiot_, she scolds herself_. Families such as Malfoys must hate such individuals as Moody. I bet Aurors and Dark Wizards' hunters make lives of such families difficult._

'Uhm, Auntie Narcissa. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have mentioned his name in front of you.' she says quietly.

'It's quite alright, sweetheart.' Narcissa answers quickly. 'After all, you have just recently learned who you really are. You have made a brilliant decision to approach us. I promise we will help you sort things out. Lucius has some unpleasant experiences with the mentor of yours, I won't deny this. But he also understands that none of them is your fault.'

Tonks nods hesitantly.

She watches Narcissa summoning Dobby and ordering him to make the girl's bed and prepare towels and bathrobes for her. Afterwards, her Aunt and cousin leave the room, wishing her a good night.

Tonks plunges into sleep on a king-sized, ultra-soft bed, thinking about all the secret things she was about to find out throughout the following few days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has begun.

Tonks has never been so excited and so eager to learn, as during those two amazing days.

Discovering Black Family tapestry is the first point of the girls' "education" at the Malfoy Manor.

The tapestry is spread over the entire wall in one of the large rooms. It's painted on a canvas and represents portraits of each family member.

Narcissa stands beside Tonks and calmly, patiently tells stories of each Wizard and each Witch on the tapestry.

The girl listens, enchanted. She cannot believe that each person seen on the family tree has such an interesting, unique story, that she had been denied to learn. Denied by her own Parents.

She learns about her Grandparents, Cygnus and Durella, influential and famous amongst the Pure-Blooded society.

She learns about Orion and Walburga, her great-Uncle and great-Aunt. People admired by many and hated by many, due to their extreme dedication to the idea of Blood Purity.

She learns about her two cousins, Sirius and Regulus. Two interesting individuals with equally interesting backstories. Two brothers with only one year age gap, but at the same time two polar opposites. Sirius is a rebel, who has stood up to his Parents and has been disowned just like Andromeda. There is a burned hole in the tapestry in the spot where Sirius' face had once been.

Regulus was different. A prodigy and a perfect son, who has made his Parents extremely proud. A Death Eater, marked at sixteen years of age. Unfortunately, Regulus had died prematurely in unclear circumstances.

The last story Narcissa tells, is a story of her older sister and Tonks' Aunt, Bellatrix.

This story is the most interesting, most touching and saddest of them all.

Bellatrix is an extreme kind of person, even by the Black family standards.

She is a Death Eater, but not an ordinary one. She is called the Most Loyal, and Most Faithful. She is fanatically dedicated.

She is also imprisoned in Azkaban. She has spent there already ten years.

Tonks flinches. She knows about Azkaban from Moody's graphic and detailed descriptions, and she cannot imagine spending there a day, yet alone ten years.

Narcissa's voice shakes, when she speaks about Bellatrix' trial in front of Wizengamot after the First Wizarding War.

She says that Bellatrix sat on the chained chair like on a throne. Bellatrix looked the judges straight in their eyes without fear. Bellatrix yelled "_THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN_!" on the top of her lungs, making the entire court room go silent.

Bellatrix had won the trial, even though she was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban.

Tonks feels uneasy.

Not only haven't she ever heard any of those stories. She had no idea that such people existed, yet alone were members of her family.

She also thinks about her own career path. What would Moody say, if he learned the details of Tonks' ancestry? How would he react, knowing that she had reached out to her Aunt and Uncle herself? What would he think, having found out that she asked Narcissa to tell her family stories of the House of Black?

Moody is a Dark Wizards hunter.

His job and passion is to search high and low for former allies of the Dark Lord, and have them stand the trial in front of Wizengamot.

The majority of Moody's victims are sentenced to Azkaban or to a straight-out Kiss.

Narcissa is an empathetic person. She notices Tonks' tension and anxiety.

'Everything alright, sweetheart?' she asks.

Tonks looks her in the light-blue eyes.

'N-not quite, Auntie.' she admits. 'This all is so new, so... foreign to me. I have never heard of any of those people. All of them have so inspiring, interesting backstories, and yet my Mother had never mentioned anything to me. Just like... all of you just had stopped existing for her.'

Narcissa looks at the girl with compassion.

'Nymphie, I wouldn't have expected anything more from Andromeda. We have lost touch just after she had been disowned.' the woman indicates a burned spot above Andromda's name on the tapestry. 'You know, it's quite sad, but up until yesterday morning I had no idea about your existence, either.'

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach. How her Mother could, throughout seventeen years of her life, deny her any kind of contact, or even any information, about her own family? It feels just so... wrong.

'Auntie Narcissa... I was also thinking about... my mentor, and my Auror training' Tonks says with an effort and hesitation. 'Mad-Eye Moody is a person, who... Who...'

'...who hates people of our kind, and who would have tossed me and Lucius, and the entire House of Black alike, into Azkaban without a second thought, if he had only managed to set us on the hook.' Narcissa finishes quietly.

Tonks' voice breaks. She can only nod silently.

'Nymphie, it is not your fault.' Narcissa says firmly. 'You may have a mentor-protégé bond with him, but his thoughts and opinions are not your own. I have spent only one day in your company, but I can already tell that you are a clever girl. You will have time and opportunity to make your own decision and find your own path.'

Tonks nods again, looking at her Aunt with gratitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius is a busy person, involved in a lot of important activities. He is a Ministry employee and a member of the Board of Governors.

He manages to find a few hours to spend with his niece, though. Tonks is really grateful.

Lucius and Tonks sit at the table in the Dining Hall.

Lucius holds a lecture for the girl.

He speaks passionately, with genuine emotions on his usually blank and straight face. He speak about things dearest to his heart.

Tonks listens, soaking his words like a sponge.

She may have spent seven years at school and additional few months on the Auror training, she may have attended countless classes and lectures, but Lucius' lesson is special. Her Uncle talks about stuff Tonks has always considered a taboo, something inappropriate to even mention.

Lucius talks about the Sacred Twenty Eight, that Goblins had mentioned to her.

He talks about Blood Purity.

He talks about the oldest Wizarding family lines.

He talks about the history of mating between Wizards and Muggles, and the origins of the movement that tries to prevent it.

All the authority figures Tonks has ever been subjected to - her Parents, her Hogwarts teachers, her older colleagues and finally Moody- have always been trying to install in her mind a hostility towards the blood supremacists. She was basically taught, that the idea of Blood Purity is not only an incorrect way of thinking, but also a dangerous idea that had given birth to countless evil Wizards.

That was all she was ever told by anyone in that matter. She has never even dared to bring this topic up during her conversations with Mother or Father.

Uncle Lucius, however...

Lucius speaks about those ideas so passionately. The way he describes them, make Tonks seriously question everything she has been taught so far.

For example, nobody ever explained to her the science behind the idea of Blood Purity. She simply considered it an incorrect idea of a mistaken bunch of old Wizarding Families. She has never learned about such down-to-earth stuff, as genetics.

She simply didn't know that Magic is passed on throughout generation by genes. According to Lucius, Magic is the same kind of trait as eye color or the tongue rolling ability. Muggles are born with different set of allele than Wizards or Squibs. Wizards' level of magical abilities are also determined by their genetics. Mixing Muggle and Wizarding blood waters down the magical genes pool.

It turns out that if mating between Wizards and Muggles continues, the magical genes pool is eventually going to leach away.

It will take generations, but Magic is on its way to go extinct. It's exclusively because of the recklessness and lack of consideration of Wizards and Witches who deliberately pair themselves up with Muggles.

It is as simple as Lucius puts it. How came Tonks never even heard of it?

Lucius pulls out a piece of parchment. He sketches example genetic test crosses, to illustrate the issue for Tonks, to let her understand better. He explains comprehensively the crosses, getting more and more passionate while talking. Tonks notices small drops of sweat on his forehead.

Lucius must be in his element. He must have been raised surrounded by people of the same beliefs. Those ideas must be really valuable to him, as he feels visibly eager and glad to pass them on to his niece.

He makes a break and lifts his eyes on the girl.

'Nymphie, do you follow me? Those ideas are all new to you, so I can slow down, if you want.'

'No, Uncle, please go on. I have comprehended everything up to this point. I just... feel a little bit overwhelmed by all of this. It is just so different than everything I have grown up around. I feel a great deal of dissapoitment towards my Parents, that they have never made me familiar with the science behind inheriting magical skills. Yet alone with the idea of Blood Purity. Now, listening to you, I feel like a fool who doesn't know about the most basic stuff.'

Lucius looks at her.

'I would never have expected your Parents to educate you in this field.' he says, putting it in almost the same words as his wife before. 'Look, Nymphie, I have an idea. How about you keep coming to our Manor once in a while, every time you receive a furlough leave? I see your eagerness and determination to learn. Me and Narcissa are willing to help you, but two days we have been given are definitely not enough to fix this ridiculous loophole in your education.'

Tonks beams.

'Uncle, that would be amazing. I don't want to take too much of your time though. I know you are both busy people...'

'We will be more than happy to arrange some time to help you. As I have already said, it is a blessing that you had approached us. It's not so common for a young person your age to question their authorities and everything they were told. That indicates high intelligence and wisdom beyond your years.'

The girl smiles timidly.

'Thank you, Uncle. I will appreciate if you let me visit you once in a while. I was actually also thinking if I am even supposed to go back to Aurors School anyways.'

Lucius' eyes widen in surprise.

'You were considering dropping out of school? Why?' he asks.

Tonks flushes.

'I had applied for this school not knowing any of those things I have learned now. My parents are a kind of people who hate the Dark Magic, and who support hunting down former followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I wanted to become an Auror, to fulfill their ambitions concerning me. I wanted to make them proud. Now however...' Tonks hesitates for a while. 'I have found out that I had been lied to about so many things.. . I am not sure anymore if I want to be an Auror. I only know that I do not want to act according to my Parents' wishes.'

Lucius eyes the girl cautiously.

'Nymphie.' he starts. 'Your Parents have harmed you, concealing so much facts from you. I'm not surprised that they have lost their credibility in your eyes. That you don't want to obey them anymore. However, I strongly recommend you to continue your Auror apprenticeship. Not for them. For yourself.'

'Unce Lucius.' Tonks says reluctantly. 'Aurors are people, who...'

Her voice breaks slightly.

_Who hunt down people like yourself, Uncle, and toss them into Azkaban. _she finishes in her mind. She doesn't have a heart to say this loudly to Lucius.

Lucius looks her in the eyes. He knows. He understands.

'Nymphie, remember, that this apprenticeship provides you a comprehensive education and magical training. This apprenticeship is a tool, that you can use later for whatever you want . It provides you with a better start for the future, but doesn't seal your fate. Undergoing this training doesn't at all mean, that you are going to become a Dark Wizard hunter just like your mentor. You will make your own decisions when the time comes.'

Nymphie looks at her Uncle.

'I've... never thought about it this way, Uncle Lucius.'

Lucius nods.

'You don't have much support from your parents, but me and Narcissa are people you can trust. Finish your education. You will be a most welcome guest in the Manor as often as you wish to visit us. When the time comes, me and Narcissa will be happy to help you make a decision.'

Tonks isn't sure, what Lucius actually means by his repetitive saying "when the time comes". However, she thinks it would be impolite to inquire further. She nods curtly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks' furlough leave is about to come to the end. She thanks Lucius and Narcissa a thousandth time for their hospitality and helpfulness. They ask her to send them an owl with the time of her next visit.

She is about to depart, when Draco sticks his fair head out of his room.

'Nymphie? Are you heading back already?' he asks.

Tonks smiles to the boy.

'I have to, Draco. But I promise I'll come back.'

Draco's smile vanishes from his face.

'I'll be probably already off to Hogwarts when you come again. We won't be seeing each other anytime soon. I was actually going to ask you for a help.'

Tonks beams.

'So, you are starting Hogwarts this year, aren't you?'

'Yes. That's why I wanted to ask you...'

The boy invites her with a gesture to his room, and Tonks steps in. Draco's room is a small paradise of any adolescent boy: there is a Quidditch gear exposed on a closet, countless Quidditch action figures and posters, as well as a collection of book on the topic. Draco also has a large clothes wardrobe ad several chest of drawers. His school trunk lies in the middle of the room, half-packed.

'I know that you have just graduated from Hogwarts several months ago.' Draco says, indicating his trunk. 'As you can see, I'm busy packing. If you still have some time left, I was just thinking that maybe you can help me. You know, advise me what I should take apart from the stuff from my list of school supplies.'

Tonks beams. She is more than happy to help Draco.

They go through the wardrobe and closets together, picking things Draco may find useful at school. They hold a conversation while packing; the boy is surprisingly smart and well-spoken for an eleven-year-old.

Tonks feels again an onrush of irritation towards her Parents. She has a bright, friendly young cousin, whom she never had any opportunity to meet before.

Packing takes them another hour; now, Tonks has to hurry back to Moody. She hopes to avoid any uncomfortable question about her whereabouts.


	4. A Poisoned Tree Branch

Fortunately, Tonks' mentor is content with the simple "I was visiting my family, sir". The girl isn't even lying, and it feels good. Let Moody think she has been at her Parents' place over the last couple of days.

Her Auror training continues, and she is doing everything she can not to be caught distracted.

She cannot allow herself to get caught distracted.

Moody's job has made him paranoid and extremely cautious.

Moody's eyes are watchful, both the healthy one and the blue implant.

Moody pays attention to Tonks' facial expression. Moody reads her body language. Moody notices every small detail, every subtle change in her behavior.

Tonks is desperate not to give him a reason to ask questions. She does her best to focus exclusively on her training in his presence. It isn't easy; Tonks has so much going on in her head. Everything she has found out in the Malfoy Manor is a food for deeper thoughts. Thoughts, which she has to conceal from her mentor at any cost.

Despite all her efforts to behave normally, the girl is a little bit insecure. She doesn't know how to shield her mind. Mind Magic is a part of the Aurors training program later in the curriculum, but Tonks feels uneasy not being able to protect her mind from Moody. Granted, the older Auror had never attempted to invade her private thoughts, but he also is an extremely paranoid person. If he starts to notice that something is off about the girl, he would not hesitate to use Legilimency.

Tonks feels uncomfortable enough, feeling his blue, creepy eye constantly watching her.

She makes a mental note to secretly learn Occlumency by her own means, as soon as possible. From now on, having so much to hide, this ability is going to be crucial.

Fortunately, for now, she somehow manages to keep her straight face in front of Moody, not giving him any reason to get suspicious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having in mind Lucius' words, Tonks does her best during her training. Her time scores during assault courses improve on the daily basis.

Additionally, despite the fact she still has to sacrifice a lot of time to body exercises, Moody starts to teach her some actual _magic. _She learns a lot of new defensive and offensive spells; those lessons can be compared with an extended curriculum of Hogwarts' DADA classes.

Tonks is skilled magically. She doesn't have any problem with mastering new spells; those are things that come to her efortlessly. However, a first big obstacle during her apprenticeship is stealth and tracking classes, that Moody starts to slowly implement to their daily routine.

Tonks has a major flaw: she is clumsy. She may be a skilled Witch, she may be a Methamorphoamgus, she may also be quite strong and athletic. However, when it comes to subtle assignments that require being soundless and invisible, she is quite useless. Changing appearance and a wide assortment of powerful offensive spells don't help in sneaking noiselessly behind enemies' back.

Moody quickly notices that stealth and tracking are the things that will require the most effort from the girl to work on. He rearranges their schedule to sacrifice more time to them.

Tonks is seriously devoted to her training, but a part of her can't wait to the next visit in the Malfoy Manor. Not willing to arise Moody's suspicions, she doesn't dare to ask him for another furlough leave. Fortunately, seeing the girls' hard work, he suggests her a couple of days off himself, four weeks before Yule.

'You know what, Tonks.' the older Auror says after Tonks has thanked him for the time off. 'How about we make a schedule for your furlough leaves, so I will have less paperwork in the future. You can receive a weekend off once a month, plus the entire Yule holidays. Would you like that?'

Tonks watches herself not to appear too excited by his offer, even though internally she is boiling with wild happiness. She nods and walks away, being dismissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius points his wand towards his niece, looking her straight in the eyes.

'Legilimens.' he whispers softly.

_xxx_

_Tonks is almost six years old. She plays alone in her nursery with some stuffed animals._

_The door of the room opens. A dark-haired boy about Tonks' age stucks his head timidly into the room._

'_Excuse me. My Father is visiting your Father and he brought me here along, but it's awfully boring down there. The old men drink beer and talk politics. Do you mind if I join you and we play together?' the boy asks sheepishly._

_Tonks beams at the boy._

_'I don't mind at all. Come in.'_

_The boy steps in; he obviously wants to befriend Tonks, but he seems a little bit socially awkward._

_He indicates shyly the girl's bubble-gum colored hair._

_'That's an odd hair color.' he notices._

_Tonks smiles._

_'I can change it as I please. Check it out.'_

_She makes a focused face and her hair change to spiky and dark, just like the boy's._

_The boy's eyes widen. He is visibly terrified._

_'T-t-that...' he stutters._

_Tonks looks confused._

_'You don't like that hair style? How about that?'_

_She focuses again and turns her hair long and light-blue._

_'F-freak!' the boy squeaks and runs from the room. Tonks stands alone, unable to comprehend what has just happened._

_After a few seconds of yells and commotion outside of the room, a middle-aged man storms into the nursery; the girl's Father- Ted Tonks._

_He looks daggers at his daughter._

_'Nymphadora.' he hisses, closing the door carefully. 'What have you just done?'_

_The little girl looks at the man scared._

_'Nothing, Father.' she answers quietly._

_'What have I told you about using magic in front of other people, Nymphadora?' he asks, putting a clear effort to maintain a calm voice._

_'B-but Father, it was just...'_

_'Nymphadora.' Ted cuts her off. 'Have you seen what have you done to this boy? He is terrified. He and his Father are non-magical people. They don't understand magic, and it scares them.'_

_'Father.' the girl braces herself. 'Why the non-magical people keep visiting you, then? And if they must come over, shouldn't they be more accepting of our magic? After all, it was this boy who came to my room. Not the other way around.'_

_Ted's eyes widen._

_'Nymphadora, the worst thing you can do is to assume that you are superior to non-magical people, because of you are a Witch. You are not superior to them.' he emphasizes._

_Tonks is hesitant._

_'But Father, aren't our abilities what make us special? After all, as Wizards and Witches we can do a lot of awesome stuff the Muggles are unable to do.'_

_Ted flushes with anger._

_'I don't want to hear such claims from you anymore, daughter. You are not to brag about your abilities. You are supposed to conceal them and fit in the society. I have grown up in a non-magical family, which was not by any means inferior to a Wizarding one.'_

_The girl is confused. She has no idea what to answer, so she just nods her head._

_'Yes, Father.'_

_xxx_

_Tonks is twelve. She has just returned home for the summer holidays after the first year at Hogwarts._

_She sits in the kitchen with her Mother. Andromeda is busy cooking._

_'Mother.' the girl says timidly. 'You know, everybody in my class at school had some interesting family stories to tell. I was the only one to stay silent during those talks, because I know nobody in my family except for you and Father. Maybe you could tell me what happened with my Grandparents? Do I have any Aunts, Uncles, Cousins?'_

_Andromeda freezes on the spot. She stops stirring in the frying pan. Not turning her head towards her daughter, she answers coldly:_

_'You don't have any Aunts or Uncles. Your Grandparents are dead.'_

_The girl rolls her eyes._

_'Come on, Mom. I must have some kind of an extended family. Please, tell me some stories about them. You surely know many.'_

_Andromeda slowly turns her head towards Tonks._

_'You do not have any extended family, Nymphadora. Get over it. You will not hear any stories from me. Now please, help me to set the table for dinner. Your Father is about to come back home.' her voice is harsh and opinionate._

_The girl lowers her head, disappointed._

_'Yes, Mother.' she mutters and reluctantly gets to work._

_xxx_

_Tonks is sixteen. She is about to start her final year at Hogwarts. _

_The Hogwarts Express is going to depart the following day . Beforehand, the girl has something to announce to her Parents._

_Ted and Andromeda are sitting on a couch in the living room, occupied with their currently favorite form of entertainment: watching Muggle TV._

_Tonks approaches them timidly and clears her throat._

_'Mother, Father.' she says._

_Ted and Andromeda focus their eyes on their daughter._

_'I'd like to tell you something.' she says solemnly. 'You had been asking me forever about my career choice, and I've finally decided. I want to apply to Aurors' School after I graduate from Hogwarts.'_

_Andromeda's face lights up, a smile curls up her lips._

_'Nymphadora! This is wonderful! I couldn't be more happy about your choice.'_

_Ted stands up from the couch and hugs his daughter._

_'Being an Auror an excellent job, daughter, and I'm positive you can make a good one. I'm proud of you.'_

_Tonks smiles to her Father's. However, the smile fails to reach her eyes._

_xxx_

Lucius retreats from his niece's mind.

The girl kneels on the floor, cuddling her chest, breathing in a fast-pace.

Her head and back are drenched with sweat.

She trembles. It's freezing cold and boiling hot at the same time.

Tonks opens her eyes and sees her Uncle kneeling in front of her.

'I'm terribly sorry, Nymphie.' he says gently. 'I know it is unpleasant, but until you learn to shield your mind from my assaults, I will be, willingly or not, able to see your memories. Unfortunately, you will see exactly the same what I see, and you may be exposed to experience your painful memories all over again.'

'...Uncle...' Tonks whispers. 'Have you seen... all of this? Exactly what I have seen?'

Lucius looks at her with a compassion.

'Yes.' he answers sadly.

The girl turns crimson.

'I'm sorry, Uncle... I'd rather you hadn't watched that, it's so embarrassing...'

Lucius shakes his head firmly.

'No, my girl. If those memories were embarrassing for anyone, that definitely wasn't you.'

Tonks lifts her eyes on her Uncle. There is something besides empathy and sadness in the blonde man's eyes; it's a twinkle of a pure anger.

Nymphie hopes, that she was not the one to irritate him.

'Your Parents. Andromeda is the one to be ashamed. The Mudblood also, but it was my sister-in-law who has just disappointed me the most. I would not have expected nothing more from the Mudblood, but your Mother's behavior is... shocking, for lack of a better word.'

Lucius speaks passionately, but gently and quietly. He clearly doesn't want to upset Tonks even more, after watching her unpleasant memories.

'Nymphie, does your Father often invite Muggles over to your house?' he asks.

Tonks reaches back in her memory.

'Yes, Uncle.' she admits. 'He has many Muggle friends, most of them he had known since his childhood. He has kept in touch with those people and their families. This boy I had accidentally freaked out, was a son of one of my Father's elementary school classmates.'

Tonks watches Lucius' pale cheeks turning pinkish. She cowers, even though she knows that his anger is not directed towards her.

'And this... Muggle box with moving pictures. Do your Parents use it often? How had this foul thing even found itself in their household?' Uncle asks, trying to keep his voice calm and soft.

'They call it a TV.' Tonks explains. 'My Father had brought it several years ago, and it has been their beloved form of entertainment ever since.'

Lucius shakes his head.

'Unbelievable.' he whispers.

The girl gets more and more uncomfortable and embarrassed. She feels ashamed of her Parents.

'Have you ever made any more attempts to bring up the topic of your relatives and ancestors with your Mother?' Lucius asks further.

Tonks nods.

'Yes, I have. Many times, however, her reaction had always been one of the kind you've just witnessed, Uncle.'

Lucius sighs.

'I have learned from Narcissa's stories what kind of person Andromeda is.' he says quietly. 'However, I have never thought that in addition to committing a most disgusting crime against the Wizarding kind, she would have been also able to harm her own child so severely.'

Tonks looks at her Uncle, confused.

Yes, she knows her Mother is not a best person out there. Tonks cannot say that she trusts Andromeda; the woman had lied to her daughter too many times to deserve it. However, despite of being insincere and aloof, Tonks' Mother had never abused her daughter or severely mistreated her. Moreover, what does Lucius mean, talking about a disgusting crime against Wizarding kind, that Andromeda had committed?

'U-uncle...' she says timidly, wanting to explain everything to him.

Lucius raises his hand, calming her down. Tonks sees it in his eyes; he doesn't need explanations. He knows. He understands.

'The crime your Mother had committed is not an ordinary crime, Nymphie.' he says gently. 'It isn't anything like a murder, kidnapping or robbery. Do you remember our lesson about the Sacred Twenty-Eight?'

Tonks nods.

'You may never have thought about it this way, but your Mother had destroyed one of the branches of this sacred, ancient tree. She had spoiled her family line, making it impure by mating with a Mudblood.'

Lucius makes a short break, visibly thinking upon a best way to make himself clear. Tonks feels an unpleasant cramp in her stomach.

'Trees would be a graphic and accurate reference.' Uncle goes on explaining. 'Nymphie, imagine a huge thick forest with a small clearing in the middle. The clearing is covered by only twenty-eight growing trees. Those trees are old, extremely valuable, expensive and precious. They bear sweet, nutritious fruit, that are not available anywhere else. Those trees are the best trees one can imagine. Each of their branches is priceless. Now, imagine that each of those branches has its own caregiver, and each of the caregivers is a Wizard or a Witch. Each caregiver looks after their branch, keeps it clean, nurtured and watered. If Wizards and Witches take a good care of the branches, those branches grow healthily and bear valuable fruit. However, sometimes they decide to neglect their branch, causing it to wither. What your Mother had done, is not even comparable with neglecting a branch. It is more comparable with deliberately feeding a deadly poison to it.'

Tonks feels unwell. She doesn't want to look up at her Uncle. She doesn't know how to look him in the eyes.

She feels her cheeks burning almost painfully.

The reference Lucius has came up with really is an accurate description what her Mother had actually done.

'Nymphie.' Lucius says gently. 'I want you to comprehend the severity Andromeda's deeds, but I absolutely don't want you to feel guilty for her choices.'

'Uncle, I don't feel guilty. I feel sick.' she whispers. 'Only now I can see what a priceless treasure my Mother used to have, before tossing it in the trash. She is to be held accountable not only in front of her family, but also in front of the entire Wizarding population.'

Lucius' aristocratic face is sad. He is struggling to find words to comfort the girl.

'Do not forget, that you are the most important person in front of whom your Mother should be held accountable.' he says quietly.

Tonks lifts her eyes on him questioningly.

'After all the damage your Mother had done, she had the audacity to raise her only daughter not only in accordance with the Blood Traitor's ways, but also oblivious to her own ancestry. You may think, Nymphie, that you had never been abused or severely mistreated by your Parents. However, if I had a choice to place a child either in an abusive and harsh environment, or in an environment that renounces the Wizarding values in favor of associating with Muggles... You can tell for yourself which option I would have chosen.'

Ice-cold cramp grabs Tonks' bowels again.

Lucius' words are harsh, but they are also truthful.

'Nymphie.' he says softly. 'Forgive me. It's too much of a burden to put on the shoulders of a seventeen-years-old girl.'

'No, Uncle.' Tonks' voice doesn't shake anymore. 'I'm grateful that you have made me aware of all of those things. I think I'm strong enough to handle this burden.'

Uncle's face is still concerned, but he gives his niece a small smile.

'You are strong like both of your Aunts.'

Tonks' face express determination. She looks Lucius in the eyes.

'Uncle, I won't rest until I master Occlumecy on a decent level. If you don't mind, I'd now like to continue our practice.'

Lucius looks at her with a surprise in his eyes.

'Nymphie, you have experienced so much within the last hour. Don't you want to take a break...?'

'No.' the girl says firmly. 'I'm alright, Uncle. Please, go on.'

Lucius nods, understandingly. He draws his wand and points it towards the girl.

'Legilimens.' he whispers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Addiction

Days are starting to blur together.

Tonks begins to lead something very close to a double-life.

Every day, along with other Auror trainees, she restlessly learns spells used to detect, hunt down and fight Dark Wizards.

Yet during her days off, at the Malfoy Manor, she learns completely different branches of magic under Lucius' careful tutelage.

Receiving lectures and instructions from Moody, she is extremely cautious not to cause any suspicions. She makes an appearance to agree with Moody in every single issue. She pretends to be a perfect Auror apprentice. During their occasional conversations, she tells the paranoid man everything, that he most likely wants to hear.

At the same time, all she thinks about are the lectures at the Malfoy Manor, held for her by Aunt Narcissa. All the fascinating stories she tells. For those stories alone, Moody might have put Narcissa in front of Wizengamot.

Tonks wears daily a standard Auror trainee uniform, a black shirt, leather robes and fingerless gloves.

Nobody knows however, that underneath her clothes, pinned to her undershirt, she has a sew-on badge representing a Black family crest. The emblem portrays an armored hand holding a wand and three black ravens underneath, along with the motto - _Tojours Pur. _The badge is a gift from Narcissa. Tonks cherishes it like a treasure, wearing it every day on her chest just beneath her heart.

She doesn't feel intimidated by Moody's intrusive presence anymore. Her effort during her Occlumency lessons with Lucius has paid off. Tonks is now able to shield her mind and cover her thoughts as easily as change her physical appearance.

Assault courses, classes with Moody and daily chores are interspersed with an anxious anticipation for the next visit in the Manor.

The Malfoys are now her family, not "in the name only". They seen to be the only people who genuinely care for the girl. Each time she is touched and honored by their hospitality and their willingness to sacrifice their precious time for her education.

Soon, she finds a way to sneak out from her garrisoned school, unseen by anyone.

She starts to use appearance of an elderly janitor to move freely around the school grounds after the curfew. She makes a bold tryout, attempting to leave the estate in that form. Nobody seems to suspect her. Nobody pays attention to the old janitor stepping out through the huge iron school gate.

Having made this simple discovery, she doesn't have to wait for a furlough leave anymore to spend some time with the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa are more than happy, having more frequent opportunities to see their niece.

Limited time is no longer an issue.

Lucius starts to train Tonks in Dark Arts.

Tonks used to think, that all she had learned so far at the Malfoy Manor, including Occlumency and Blood Purity Science, had been the most groundbreaking pieces of knowledge she could think of.

After starting Dark Arts classes, she realizes how mistaken she had been.

What Lucius teaches her is an addictive drug. Which every single new Dark spell, she finds herself more and more consumed by the hunger for more.

Wielding such power feels incredible.

Lucius says, that most of the new Dark Magic adepts were clumsy. Tonks had always been clumsy, throughout her entire life.

Not now, though. Not anymore.

The Dark Arts just feel right, feel natural. For the first time in her life, she performs spells efortlessly and gracefully. Without any sign of her former clumsiness.

For the first time, Tonks feels in control. Powerful. _Invincible. _

And _addicted._

According to Lucius, most Dark Wizards need months, if not years, to master all of the useful curses.

Tonks is different.

The blood of Black Family is boiling in her veins.

_Reducto. Confringo. Sectarius. Locomotor Mortis. Expulso. _

_Fiendfyre._

The colorful flashing lights reflect in Lucius' wide open eyes, when the unending series of the girl's dark spells wash over his strong shield.

The impact of her curses causes him to slowly step back, even despite having an outstretched protective hemisphere around him.

_You're unbelievable._

That words from her Uncle's mouth mean more to her, than an entire laundry list of fake, insincere praises she had ever heard from Ted and Andromeda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius teaches Tonks how to use her Mind Magic abilities to successfully conceal her fresh magical affinity from her paranoid mentor.

As ridiculous as it sounds, Dark Magic can be detected. Dark Wizards and Witches, Dark creatures such as Werewolves, and ever Dark magical objects are known to radiate a specific aura, more or less intensively.

Not many are able to sense it. However, if anyone is able to, Mad-Eye Moody is bound to be one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's the last day of the term at Auror School. The day of final exams for all of the trainees.

Everybody is gathered outside, at the training field. The clearing usually covered with the obstacles of the various assault courses, is now rearranged to serve as a dueling pitch.

For obvious reasons, no mentor is allowed to duel with their own protégé. Moody stands with his arms crossed, and watches, as Tonks stands in front of another middle-aged Auror- black-skinned Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The mocking duel begins and Tonks starts sweating. Her addicted mind _screams_ at her to use Dark Arts. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She knows what using Dark Magic during the exam would mean for her - an expulsion from school, or, knowing Moody- even an interrogation in front of Wizengamot.

Obviously, resorting to her new beloved branch of Magic is out of the question.

Kingsley makes the first move and they start to fight. Tonks dodges Shacklebolt's hexes effortlessly and gracefully for the first couple of minutes, then uses a well-aimed Bombarda to shatter the ground upon his feet.

The dark-skinned Auror trips back and collapses. The girl disarms him and catches his wand mid-air.

The crowd of students and teachers claps and cheers, but she pays no attention to it. She tosses Kingsley's wand on the ground and walks away.

After all the fierce, blood-boiling mocking duels with Lucius, this fight has left her... _insatiate._

Her addiction has not been fed, and it unnerves her.

She wants to make a use of the commotion of the exams, and secretly sneak out of the school grounds. She wants to be at the Manor again. Lucius may be at the Ministry at this time of the day, but Narcissa is definitely home...

All of a sudden, Moody appears out of nowhere right in front of Tonks.

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach, when her mentor approaches her with an unfriendly frown on his forehead.

'Sir, _what are you doing?' _she asks, when Moody gets uncomfortably close and _sniffs_ her like a dog.

Moody bents and lowers his face to her eyes' level.

'I had some suspicions earlier, but what I have just seen now confirms everything...' he whispers in a creepy voice. 'Tonks, care to explain what have you _done? _You _reek of _Dark Magic!'

The girl feels her blood running cold. She puts up strongest Occlumency shields around her mind.

How is that even possible? How could Moody have sensed anything, when she had not used any Dark Magic during the exam?

'I have used only the explosion spell and a mild shield during the fight with Shacklebolt, sir.' she says, struggling to keep a calm voice. 'You have seen my duel yourself. You, sir, of all people, cannot complain about a bad eyesight.'

'You haven't used any Dark Magic during your exam and I have never indicated that. But judging by the radiation, you must have had used it before. Besides... Did you think that I wouldn't notice your suddenly _altered_ dueling style? How is it possible, that your moves and dodges became _graceful and precise_ from one day to the other? This is not a common thing for a person who used to _trip over their own feet_ during any mocking duel before.'

Tonks flinches. She had forgotten to fake her infamous clumsiness during the duel.

During her Dark Arts sessions with Lucius, her body has just naturally became more coordinated, her moves and gestures got swift and graceful. Tripping over everything on her way stopped being an issue.

Of course, only somebody as paranoid as Moody could take her coordination improvement as something suspicious.

'I used to be a clumsy kid, sir.' she says coldly. 'Now, I became a more graceful and coordinated woman. It is a part of a process known as growing up. I'm sure most of the girls go through the same phases.'

Moody raises his eyebrows.

Tonks smiles internally with satisfaction. She is positive that Moody knows absolutely nothing about growing up of a teenage girl.

'How will you explain reeking of Dark Magic, then?' he snarls, disconcerned.

'If I had a guess, sir,' she says calmly 'I would say that it's my _blood _that_ reeks_. Whether I like it or not, I descend from a darkest Wizarding family in this country, the House of Black. How long has it been since you started to sense the Dark Magic from me?'

Moody hesitated.

'It's been not so long since I have starts paying more attention to it. But I guess you can be right, there are known cases of children with a dark ancestry to radiate Dark Magic even not being Dark Wizards themselves.'

Tonks internally sighs with a relief.

'Sir, everybody respect you for being a prominent and effective Auror.' she says. 'However, please refrain from something as ridiculous as suspecting _me -_your _own apprentice_\- of being a Dark Wizard. This is a little bit of an overreaction, even by your standards.'

Alastor shrugs his shoulders awkwardly.

'I guess you've got the point. No offence, girl.'

'No offence taken, sir.' she answers blankly and proceeds to walk away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You're _addicted_. Everybody goes through this phase.'

Lucius speaks calmly and softly, as always. His voice is ever so different than the harsh voice of Moody and unaffectionate voice of Tonks' Father.

'That is why he could sense it, even though I haven't used any Dark Magic during the duel, Uncle?' the girl asks.

'Yes. Your Magic is boiling within you. Your body constantly craves for the rash caused by using the Dark Magic. Your strong emotions after the duel have additionally stimulated it. Moody is no amateur, so I'm not actually surprised that he has managed to sense it. Sometimes, even the strongest mind shields and self-discipline cannot prevent it. Nevertheless, you've came up with a smart and credible excuse. That was clever and cunning, very... Slytherin, of you.' Lucius smiles, apparently proud of his niece.

Tonks blushes.

'Pity I haven't been sorted into Slytherin.' she mutters.

Lucius looks at her questioningly.

'Which House have you been in, Nymphie?'

The girl blushes even more. She turns crimson.

'Hufflepuff.' she answers timidly.

Lucius looks surprised at first, but then he pats her on the shoulder, smiling.

'You know, Nymphie, sorting at Hogwarts is something that everybody... hmm, let's say colloquially, fusses about. However, I personally do not think that the sorting should have so much impact on one's life. After all, Wizards and Witches subjected to sorting are only eleven years old. How personality traits of an eleven-years-old child can predestine about their future? Granted, Slytherin is a noble house, a Mother of many great Dark Wizards and Dark Witches. The majority of Pure-Blooded families want their children to be accepted into Slytherin, be surrounded by like-minded people and have an easier start. However, if a young person has determination and strong will, they can achieve greatness even without being a Slytherin. You are a prime example.'

Tonks beams.

'Thank you, Uncle. I also genuinely consider the current sorting system as archaic at best and ridiculous at worst. Now, after almost eight years from my sorting, if I was to be sorted again, I'm positive I would become a Slytherin. The trait decisive in my sorting in the past was my unbelievable clumsiness. Now, when I have lost my trademark trait, the Sorting Hat would have no reason to place me in Hufflepuff.'

Lucius nods.

'Uncle. Can we go on with the Unforgivables?' Tonks asks, feeling the familiar flow of blood in her head and tingling all over her body. 'I need to satisfy my addiction.'

Uncle gives her a smile.

'Certainly.'

He summons Dobby.

Tonks had already mastered the Imperius Curse, practicing on several small animals. Lucius wants her now to try it on a more complex creature- a house elf.

She pulls her wand out and points it towards the small creature.

'Imperio.' she whispers.

House elves are creatures evolved in the purpose to serve superior beings, and that is a major part of their nature. Their minds are usually pure, simple and one-tracked.

Dobby's mind is similar, although there is one small thing off about him - a tiny piece of his mind, that causes him to be less obedient and more rebellious than other elves. Perhaps he is an exception within his species.

Nevertheless, the small elf easily bends to Tonks' will under her powerful curse.

_Dobby, do a somersault._

The girl watches the elf jumping and doing multiple backflips in the air.

_Dobby, meow like a cat._

Dobby obeys, giving out screechy sounds, that may resemble cat's meowing.

_Dobby, do fifty push-ups._

This is the task Dobby would be definitely unable to do without being under Imperius. His stick-thin arms can barely hold his body weight, when he does the exercise. However, the curse lets him complete fifty push-ups efortlessly.

The feeling of being in control. The indescribable sensation of having an absolute power over another being's mind, even though said being is weak and susceptible.

After Dobby is done exercising, Tonks lifts the curse. The house elf is very surprised about his arms muscles' soreness; he doesn't even recall doing the push-ups.

'Dobby, you are dismissed.' Lucius says and the elf disapparates.

'Most impressive.' Uncle says to Tonks. 'Up to this point, you have been practicing only on owls, peacocks, hares and other small animals. If you are able to control a house elf's mind, you have mastered Imperius on a satisfying level. You are also able to resist the curse yourself, using your well-developed Mind Magic. If you wish... we can move on to other Unforgivables.'

The girl's eyes lit up. Her blood starts circulating faster. The familiar heat spreads out all over her body and first sweats appear.

Tonks is aware, that the other two Unforgivable Curses are no child's play. They are seriously terrifying.

And _incredible_.

Lucius notices the girl's reaction and smiles.

'You would like to master the Cruciatus Curse, wouldn't you?' he asks softly.

Tonks nods.

'I will teach you.' he says softly. 'With your extraordinary talent, you should master it effortlessly.'

Tonks blushes in excitement and anticipation.

Lucius draws his wand with a silver, snake-shaped handle from his cane-hostler. He summons a pigeon and places the bird on a chair.

'You have the first try.' he says calmly.

Tonks pulls her wand out.

'The incantation is _Crucio.'_ Lucius says. 'Remember, that this curse is fueled by strong emotions, such as rage. Unlike Imperius, you do not have be extraordinarily focused on your magical flow. However, your feelings must be powerful enough to make the curse work. You have to truly want to cause the pain. The best way is to focus on a painful or enraging memory, that will help you to fuel your emotions. '

Tonks nods.

She thinks about her unpleasant encounter with Moody earlier that day, and she feels anger arousing inside her.

'Crucio!' she yells, a red stream of light shots out of her wand and hits the pigeon.

The bird budges, screeches and flies away.

'Accio!' Lucius says, summoning the bird back to his open hand. 'Not bad for the first time, Nymphie, but I think the memory you have used is too weak. You should try out another one; one that will arouse a genuine fury inside you.'

Uncle places the pigeon back on the chair.

Tonks sets her wand ready.

She thinks about Andromeda. About everything she had done. About all the times she had lied to her daughter. About all the time she had manipulated the girl, bending her to her will.

About the priceless tree branch, that Mother had spoiled with her own stupidity.

'CRUCIO!' Tonks yells on the top of her lungs.

This time, the pigeon doesn't fly away. It's unable to.

It writhes and squeaks on the chair. It is in agony.

Tonks looks at the effect of her curse in fascination.

She has no reason to cause pain to an innocent animal and she doesn't really want to. However, she finds it extremely hard, almost impossible, to lift the curse.

Cruciatus feeds her Dark Arts addiction better than any other spell. Better even than Imperius. The feeling of domination, of being control, of having power, is bewildering.

When the girl finally lifts the curse, she finds Lucius looking at her in admiration.

'Well, I must say, that I am honored to having such an extraordinary talent under my tutelage.' he says softly. 'It is extremely rare to perform this curse so excellent at the second attempt.'

Tonks realizes, that her back and forehead are drenched in sweat. She pulls out a handkerchief and wipes it.

'That was amazing. Incredible.' she whispers, pointing her wand towards the unconscious bird.

'Enervate.' she says, and the pigeon opens its eyes. Immedietly after waking up, it stands up and flies away through the open window.

'Uncle Lucius.' she says quietly towards the aristocrat, still being under a great impact of the power-rush. 'I want to be subjected to this curse, just like I had been subjected to Imperius while learning how to resist it. I want to experience Cruciatus on my own skin, and learn how to control myself throughout the process. If anyone ever decides to interrogate me this way... I want to be ready.'

Lucius' silver eyes widen in shock.

'Nymphie, are you absolutely sure...?' he asks.

'Yes, Uncle.' the girl says in a confident voice.

Lucius lifts his wand in his usual, graceful and soft movement. He points it towards the girl, not taking his eyes off her.

'Crucio.' he whispers.

As soon as he casts the curse, Tonks' vision becomes red.

The training hall in the Malfoy Manor, the furniture, paintings and silhouette of Uncle himself- all that she sees is intensively, bright red . Fused into unbearable pain, which takes over her eyesight.


	6. Unpleasant Surprises

Time passes and Tonks becomes stronger.

Lucius' comprehensive training continues. It still works miracles for her magical skills.

Her Dark Magic addiction doesn't seem to go away.

She keeps it satisfied. It works in her favor.

She feels comparably with being constantly under an influence of a strong, performance-enhancing drug.

There is no first-year Auror trainee who could match her in any field of the apprenticeship.

Moody claims, that there aren't also any older trainees that could compare to her.

Tonks is believed to be an extraordinary Auror prodigy. In reality, she is an extraordinary Dark Witch.

The best thing is, that she manages to keep her paranoid and "constantly vigilant" mentor oblivious to her new path of life.

Of course- it is not that easy. Unpleasant surprises that could blow her cover up keep happening.

The first such surprise in several months is an unexpected visit of her Mother in the garrisoned Auror School.

Tonks is busy brewing a Polyjuice Potion, which is one of her many courseworks for this term. Her blood runs cold and her bowels squeeze in an unpleasant cramp, when Andromeda storms into the school lab without knocking.

Having noticed her daughter, Andromeda crosses her arms on her chests and looks daggers at the girl.

'Nymphadora, care to explain me what is that all about?' she asks coldly.

Tonks narrows her eyes.

'What are you talking about, Mother? Besides, you are not supposed to walk inside of the school lab without permission.'

Her voice is calm. Being a protégé of the Malfoy family, she is able to control her emotions much better than before.

'Don't talk to your Mother like that, you arrogant girl!' Andromeda snaps. 'I have been lately exchanging owls with your mentor Alastor. I have asked him if he had not granted you any furlough leave since you had started attending this school. I've told him that after such a long time, you should receive a couple of days off to visit your family. Alastor's reply was really _interesting_. He claims that you have an arranged schedule of furlough leaves, and that you have your free days frequently, at least once a month! Where have you been all that time, I wonder?! Not even once have you came home to visit me and your Father, despite of having plenty of opportunities!'

While talking, Andromeda becomes progressively more red on her face.

Tonks only smirks. She doesn't even stop stirring in her cauldron.

'Mother, I am already over eighteen years old. I have my own life. Why do you expect me to sacrifice my precious days off to visit you and Father? I expected you to be happy about me being more mature and independent.'

Andromeda gasps.

'_Mature and indenpendent? _I'd rather use a word _ungrateful. _Who do you think you are? Do you think you can abandon your family from one day to another like that?'

_Abandon my family from one day to another? This is exactly what you had done, you hypocrite, _Tonks thinks.

'We go together to confront your mentor on that. Quickly, Nymphadora, and now.' Andromeda says harshly.

Tonks frowns at her.

'Mother, I'm not a child anymore. You cannot order me around like this. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I am busy brewing a potion.'

'Then, you will finish this ridiculous potion of yours, and you will go with me to Alastor!' Andromeda yells.

A couple of other apprentices standing upon their cauldrons turn around to look at her.

'Stop making a scene, Mother.' Tonks hisses in annoyance. 'I'm done.' she adds after a few seconds and pours a ladle of potion to a glass vial.

Andromeda doesn't even look back at Tonks when the girl follows her along the corridor to Moody's office.

'Come in.' the older Auror snaps, having heard Andromeda's knocking.

The women step in. Moody is busy tampering with his leg prosthesis.

'Alastor, please tell me everything you know!' Andromeda cries, indicating her daughter. 'She won't tell me anything about her whereabouts during her free days. Yet, I swear on my Magic, I have not seen her for over a year, since she had started attending this school!'

Moody raises his eyebrows in confusion.

'Tonks, does that mean that you haven't been visiting your Parents during your furlough leaves?'

'No, she hasn't!' Andromeda answers for Tonks. 'I know she had been disappearing _somewhere, _but she has not been in our home even once!'

'I am extremely sorry, but what I do and where I go during my free time, is none of your business, Mother.' the girl says calmly. 'I do not understand why can't you respect my privacy in that matter. If you have to know why I had decided not to spend my days off at your house, I just tell you, that I want to see more of the world than that. How can experience anything thrilling or interesting, if I spend the best years of my life circulating between school and my Parents' house? I want to see new things. I want benefit from my youth, discovering and experiencing as much as I can. I want to broaden my horizons and develop as a person.'

Andromeda's eyes go wide as she stares at her daughter. Tonks meets her Mother's deep dark eyes, and feels a light, familiar tingle inside her mind.

'But... you... even...' Andromeda stutters. 'Mad-Eye!' she yells at Moody. 'What have you _done _to her? She doesn't even _speak_ like my daughter! Nymphadora had never used any complex or sophisticated vocabulary, and now she speaks like an _aristocrat_!'

She turns towards Tonks again and comes uncomfortably close. She eyes the girl from head to toe.

'Even her _posture _is different!' she exclaims. 'She's upright, she walks gracefully and doesn't wave her arms around while talking... Alastor?' she turns at Moody again, demanding explanations.

Moody apparently doesn't take Andromeda's fussing seriously. He rolls his healthy eye behind the woman's back.

Tonks smirks. Her Mother is pathetic.

'Congratulations, Mother, well spotted.' the girl utters coldly. 'I am all grown-up now and I do not fool around like a child anymore. Is this seriously so surprising and unexpected?'

'You seem like a different person!' Andromeda insists. 'Do you want to tell me that you have _grown up _overnight?'

'We haven't seen each other for more than a year, Mother.' Tonks notices. 'Such changes are natural and unavoidable. I have seen and experienced a lot during my little... _excursions _that I make on my days off. This experiences have obviously made an impact on me and left me different than I had been before... Nevertheless, Mother, I swear on my Magic, that if I have changed- I have changed only for the _bette_r.'

That finally closes Andromda's mouth.

Benefiting from the moment of silence, Moody speaks:

'Andromeda, your daughter is on the top of her class, if not even on the top of the entire school. Moreover, the last time I had checked, rich vocabulary and correct posture were not something to be condemned. I really do not see any reason for you to be coming here and yelling at her... at both of us.' he adds in annoyance.

Andromeda blushes.

'But, Mad-Eye...'

'Andromeda.' Moody cuts her off. 'I am the most famous Dark Wizards hunter in the Wizarding Britain. Don't you think I would have noticed, if anything was wrong about your daughter? I really think you should have more trust in both of us.'

Andromeda sighs.

'Fine.' she snaps finally. 'You are all grown-up, Nymphadora, and I cannot force you to do anything. If you do not wish to spend your free time with me or with Father, then we must accept it. I hope that your mentor will have a _watchful eye _on you. I leave you in his capable hands.'

She heads back to the door and Moody rolls his eye again behind her back.

'Don't worry, Andromeda. Your daughter is being well taken care of.'

As soon as the woman steps out, Tonks turns towards Moody.

The older Auror is clearly irritated. He has always been on good terms with Ted and Andromeda, but the girl knows, how much her mentor dislikes anybody interfering in his job.

'You may go, Tonks.' he says, indicating his synthetic leg. 'I have to mend this ruddy piece of junk.'

The girl nods and leaves his office. Walking along the corridor, she finally lifts her Occlumency shields, with a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mrs Tuckling?! Mrs Tuckling, I swear I've just seen you on the third floor...'

_Oh, for Magic's sake! Can this damn day get any worse?!_

Tonks, in the guise of the elderly janitor- Mrs Tuckling- has just returned to school, after an evening spent in the Malfoy Manor.

She turns back towards a fair-haired, senior- year Auror apprentice.

It's way past the curfew, and the dark school corridor is otherwise empty. Why is this boy wandering around in the middle of the night like this?

'I forgot that I have yet the ground floor to clean, young man.' Tonks says in a hoarse voice of Mrs Tuckling.

The boy narrows his eyes and frowns at her.

'No. Mrs Tuckling has just been fixing a flooded bathroom, after a couple of freshmen had blown it up during a prank. I was the one to lead her there! _You _are not Mrs Tuckling!'

_Damn it!_

Tonks sighs and changes her appearance, restoring her usual form.

'Well spotted. What are you going to do?' she asks in an unaffected voice.

The fair-haired boy pops his eyes at her.

'I will report you, Tonks!' he says with satisfaction, drawing his wand and pointing it against her. 'We are going to Moody, now. I wonder what will he say, finding out that his _perfect apprentice, a brilliant prodigy_, sneaks out of school at nights in the guise of a janitor! I guess you won't be considered a shining gem of our school anymore!'

Tonks smirks.

'I sense some bitterness in your voice.' she mutters. 'I think you're just butt-hurt about being my senior, yet not being nearly as good as I am.'

The boy flushes and lifts his wand.

'EXPEL...'

'IMPERIO!' Tonks yells, drawing her wand faster than the boy is able to cast the disarming spell.

She takes over his mind.

All of the Auror apprentices are trained in resisting effects of the Imperius Curse. Their mentors subject them to the curse during lessons, teaching them how to mentally fight back the enslavement.

Tonks had always thought, that taking over a mind of an Auror trainee cannot be that easy.

She had been mistaken.

The fair-haired boy bents to her will as easily as Dobby the house elf.

Tonks smiles, feeling the familiar rash of power.

_Go to the third floor._

The boy obeys. He turns back and heads to the staircase. Tonks follow him.

As they get closer to the flooded bathroom the boy had told her about, Tonks can hear the real Mrs Tuckling bustling and trying to clean up the damaged place.

_Turn around. Face me. _Tonks orders the boy.

He obeys and Tonks points her wand towards him.

'Obliviate.'

She is careful to erase only the memory of their encounter on the ground floor.

'What are you two doing here?! This bathroom is out of order. If you come closer, you will have your shoes soaking wet.' Mrs Tuckling says, stepping out of the bathroom, holding a mop and a bucket.

'Actually, Mrs Tuckling, my friend here decided to come back and help you.' Tonks says quickly, grabbing the fair-haired boy by the arm and leading him to the elderly janitor.

'D-did I?' the boy asks in an absent voice.

Mrs Tuckling beams.

'Oh, this is you, young man! You are the one who had caught those nasty freshmen. I'm so glad that you decided to help me with this mess.'

'Y-yes, ma'am.' the boy mutters in confusion, accepting a mop from Mrs Tuckling.

He glances at Tonks, not comprehending what has just happened. The girl waves at him and heads to her bedroom, smiling to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Tonks knows it, summer rolls around and she becomes a senior-year herself.

Her double-life is now more settled. She has her patterns to schedule each day. She knows how to divide her time between her "job" as an Auror trainee, and her passion , which is being a Dark Arts adept.

Her obsession over the Dark Magic has gotten less jumpy over the last few months. Her addiction is no longer nearly- insatiable. She became more calm and composed. More steadfast in her new ways.

She likes to think, that she is now more like Lucius or Narcissa, even though there is a long way in front of her to reach their level of experience and sophistication.

Narcissa has once told her, that she would make her ancestors of the House of Black proud.

Tonks had never been more happy, than after hearing this praise.

Unlike Tonks, Moody is obviously not changing overtime even one bit. He is steadfast in being his harsh, paranoid self.

Tonks sits in the school dining room, silently watching the new Auror trainees, seventeen-year-olds who have just graduated from Hogwarts. The bunch of kids is sticking together during breakfast; some of them look apprehensive and timid, while the other are clearly easy-going and chilled.

Tonks smirks. She thinks how long way she had came, being once one of such kids herself.

Moody limps towards the table where Tonks is sitting with her coffee. He holds a copy of The Daily Prophet.

'Damn all those Ministry mongrels.' he snaps in his usual way, tossing the newspaper angrily on the table. 'Have you seen that, Tonks? Some ruddy criminal had escaped from Azkaban.'

Tonks glances at the front page.

She gasps in disbelief, reading the headline:

''_Escape from Azkaban. Sirius Black"_

'B-Black?' she asks in a weak voice.

She unconsciously touches her chest just beneath her heart, where the crest _Tojours Pur _is pinned underneath her over-robes.

Moody turns his eye on her.

'Right, I forgot that you descent from them.' he says. 'I don't expect you to know this guy, though.'

He indicates a photograph of scruffy-looking, long haired man in a prisoner's uniform on the front page of the newspaper.

Sirius Black.

'I think... I think this man had been disowned from my family just like my Mother, sir.' she answers sincerely. She remembers the burned hole on the tapestry, above the name "Sirius Black".

'Curious.' Moody mutters. 'Anyways, Tonks, I think we must postpone our training today. I must be at the Ministry, in connection with this escape. They are probably going to _rant and whine_ the whole day without actually _doing _anything, but it is my duty to be there. Therefore, you have a day for... self-study, if you wish.'

'Yes, sir.' Tonks answers absently.


	7. Hunt for the Black Sheep

'Sirius has _never _been on our side, Nymphie.'

'But Auntie Cissy, the newspaper says, that he had been a closeted Death Eater, who has disclosed information about members of the Order whereabouts to the Dark Lord.'

'That is a pile of lies, Nymphie.' Lucius says calmly.

Tonks has apparated to the Malfoy Manor just after Moody had left to the Ministry. Uncle and Auntie were just having breakfast, and they invited their niece to eat together with them.

'Why was he imprisoned, then?' Nymphie inquired, paging through The Daily Prophet.

'I believe a Muggle term for such an occurrence is a "_friendly fire".' _Lucius explains. 'An occurrence not uncommon during a war aftermath. After the last War, there was a chaos reign within the Ministry and Auror ranks. Long story short, the government could not be sure, who exactly was on its side, and who was a Dark Lord's supporter. The Wizengamot court hall used to be bursting at the seams. The trials were taking place constantly. There were hundreds of suspects, hundreds of witnesses and hundreds of culprits involved with one or other side. Me and your Aunt Bellatrix were one of the few, who were granted an actual hearing. A lot of other people have been sentenced without any trial. Sirius Black had been on their side all the time, but in the Ministry ruled by a mayhem nobody cared about his alliegances. They suspected him, and they sentenced him, without a trial.'

'With all due respect, Uncle.' Tonks says curiously. 'But how can you be sure about that? I know that this Sirius guy had been disowned from the House of Black for being a Blood Traitor, but isn't there any possibility, that he had felt a _call of his blood_ at one point, just like I had, and changed his ways? If the entire Wizengamot had considered him a Death Eater... isn't there a chance, that they had been right?'

It has been a long time since Tonks had felt such a child-like hope.

She wants her assumptions to be true, because if they were true - Sirius' story would have been very relatable and comparable to her own!

Sirius Black, a member of the House of Black, who went astray, but found his way back and started basically working as a spy, surrounded by Aurors and Order's members.

Tonks may have never been led astray, but she had been raised to be a Muggle-loving Blood Traitor. She has found out about her ancestry and chosen her own way. She is currently undercover, surrounded by Aurors and former Order's members.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, Nymphie.' Lucius says sadly. 'But if Sirius Black had ever been a Death Eater or even a supporter, I would have been a first person to know about it.'

Tonks looks at him.

'Lucius had not only been high-ranked within the Inner Circle, he had been basically a Dark Lord's second-in-command.' Narcissa adds.

Uncle Lucius nods.

'I had been marked at seventeen, and until the War has not been yet full-blown, I served by the Dark Lord's side as a kind of an executor.' he explains. 'I was not only leading the Raids, but also coordinating the lower-ranked Death Eaters, to the point of educating them in Blood Purity Science. Not all of our comrades were highly educated; the majority of them descended from old and wealthy Pure-Blooded houses, however, a part of them consisted of disowned sons and daughters of Blood Traitors.'

Lucius pauses and glances at Tonks; this is a meaningful look.

'When the War had spread out, consuming all our forces and efforts, I was appointed a... well, in a regular army, that would be a rank of a Commander.' Uncle continues, closing his eyes to recall more memories from his golden days. 'I used to know personally each our soldier, I coordinated our actions and advances. Unfortunately, when the sudden defeat crushed us...'

Tonks feels bad for her Uncle. The words becomes obviously hard for him to utter.

'The day we had been defeated, Draco was one-year-old, and Narcissa was alone with him at the Manor.' Lucius finally goes on. 'I was forced to give a false testimony on my trial in front of Wizengamot.'

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach. Everything is now written on Lucius' pale face. The girl knows, that lying in front of Wizengamot about his alliegances for the benefit of baby Draco and Narcissa was the hardest decision he had made in his entire life. Tonks has learned this much, having spent the last two years around him.

'Having been surrounded by this overwhelming chaos I had mentioned, they interrogated me, hmm, let's use a colloquialism: _with a lick and a promise. _I have been released and came back to Narcissa.'

He sighs.

'All things given, I would have known if anybody named Sirius Black had ever been serving in our ranks. I would have been a witness during his Marking Ceremony. I would have been probably even giving him orders myself. And I am sure I would have paid a special attention such a person, because of his last name itself.' he finishes.

'Nymphie, this is true.' Narcissa adds quietly. 'My Mother used to tell us, me and Bella, stories about Sirius and Regulus. Sirius had renounced our family in every way possible. He ran away to the Potter household at sixteen. He had been best friends with the most prominent Order's members. He had sacrificed the majority of his life before imprisonment to fight against our Lord.'

Well, everything is clear. Tonks' hopes evaporate instantly.

She sighs.

'And I have been hoping that his escape is something groundbreaking.' she mutters, disappointed. ' I figured that maybe it will start a chain reaction, and more of our imprisoned allies start to rebel and make an attempt to escape, following Sirius' example. And now it turns out, that out of all the imprisoned heroes of the last War, nobody had managed to escape - the only person who had, is a person imprisoned accidently.'

'That is true.' Narcissa confirms. 'If only my sister was the one who managed to escape, not my traitorous cousin...'

'Narcissa.' Lucius says softly. 'Sirius Black had always been on their side, so I wouldn't be surprised, if he managed to simply persuade the guards to let him escape. He probably had convinced them about his alliegances, so they agreed to shield him from the Dementors. Bellatrix would never have lowered herself to collaborating with the prison staff.'

Aunt Narcissa nods. She looks at Lucius in affection; they always find a way to comfort each other. Tons has always admired their relationship, based upon mutual respect and genuine love. So much different than the relationship of Ted and Andromeda, full of petty arguments.

She wants to do something to make her Aunt and Uncle proud and happy.

'The priority for the Aurors all over the country will now be to capture this man.' Tonks says eagerly. 'Maybe I will volunteer myself to this task. If Sirius Black had truly been on their side the whole time, they are going to learn the truth and acquit him. However, I could make sure that a small... _accident_ happens during the capture. I could make sure that he ends up either dead, or Kissed.'

Narcissa looks at her niece in concern.

'That would be something... spectacular, Nymphie, but I am afraid it would be also far too risky.'

'You are almost done with school.' Lucius adds. 'It would be unwise to risk expulsion and trouble from Moody at this point, only to capture and punish one man.'

'Besides, I doubt anyone would let an undertrained and not fully qualified Auror to participate in such a mission.' Narcissa says.

Tonks sighs again. Blood of Blacks is boiling in her veins, but her Aunt and Uncle are experienced, reasonable people. The girl knows deep down inside, that they are absolutely right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nevertheless, a couple of months later, Tonks gets involved in the case of Sirius Black. Accidentally.

She observes Moody, walking around unnerved and disconcerted, because Sirius Black had been seen somewhere near Hogwarts.

The entire Auror Office has been set on its feet.

Tonks sits on a bench, watching her mentor pacing around and gathering all the stuff he might need during the search for Black. Being suddenly summoned and having a little time, he cannot find his leather coat, which doesn't respond to the summoning charm.

Tonks learns a couple of new swearwords, as Moody speaks his mind about the freshmen pranksters, who _had stolen his coat and hidden it. _

Eventually, he floos himself to the Ministry dressed just in his shirt.

Tonks smiles and mutters ''_finally_", as she runs outside of the school grounds to disapparate.

An _unusual _commotion reigns over in the Malfoy Manor.

Uncle Lucius paces around, apparently preparing to leave - just like Moody a couple of minutes before.

Moreover, just like Moody, Lucius seems unnerved and outraged.

'Uncle Lucius?' Tonks says timidly, drawing his attention to herself.

Lucius only now notices the girl.

'Uncle Lucius, Sirius Black had been seen next to the Hogwarts school grounds.' Tonks says sheepishly. She doesn't want to bother an already irritated Uncle, but this piece of information is too important not to share it. 'Moody has just left to the Ministry. He and the entire Auror Office had been summoned.'

Lucius takes his cane-wand from a shelf.

'Nymphie, thank you for passing the news on to me, I always appreciate it. However, I do not have time right now to deal with Sirius Black. Draco has been seriously injured.'

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach.

She got used to think about the blonde boy as about her little brother. News about him being injured cause her to freeze.

'Draco...? Why? _How_? Is he alright now?' she asks, stunned.

'A hippogriff.' Lucius says shortly. 'This beast has _ploughed_ Draco's arm with its claws. He has a three-inches deep wound and shattered muscle tissue. He was lucky, that his bone is unscratched. I'm heading to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures to have the oaf interrogated.'

'The oaf?' Tonks asks in confusion.

'A half-giant, gamekeeper, who had apparently been appointed a Care for Magical Creatures Professor.' Lucius answers with disgust. 'He was holding the class, when my son was attacked.'

'Hagrid!' Tonks explains in utter shock. 'But how could he became a Professor? He has no qualifications to teach _whatsoever_!'

'This is the point.' Lucius answers. 'He has no idea how to organize a class. He let the children deal with this beast, not even thinking about the potential danger. I must convince the Board of Governors to replace him with a fully qualified teacher, and I must insist of have this aggressive Hippogriff killed. It is dangerous.'

'You're right.' Tonks answers, and a wild idea appears in her mind. 'Uncle Lucius, let me go with you. I can help you with this case, and if we play it right, we can kill two birds with one stone. Black is somewhere near Hogwarts, so we could investigate his case, using the opportunity.'

Lucius looks at his niece, considering her idea.

'Not today, Nymphie.' he decides finally. 'I'm not even sure if I will even have to go to Hogwarts. Draco is in capable hands of Madam Pomfrey and we hope, that the oaf is going to turn up on the interrogation without any coercion. I hope to be heading straight to the Ministry, to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. However, if I manage to sentence the hippogriff, I will have to appear at Hogwarts eventually. Then, if you wish, you can accompany me.'

Tonks nods eagerly.

'Thank you, Uncle. Good luck during the trial. Please, restore the justice for Draco.'

Lucius nods curtly at her. He takes a handful of the floo powder and gets inside of the fireplace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After drinking a cup of tea with Narcissa, Tonks returns to the school. Not surprisingly, Moody and other instructors are still away on their quest to find Black.

Tonks feels miserable and helpless.

She changes her appearance into a middle-aged woman and sneaks out of school again, heading to the town.

She buys a cardboard box full of assorted candy and hires a huge Eurasian eagle-owl to send it to Draco. She encloses a note with a wish to get well soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next couple of weeks, all of the qualified Aurors are still occupied with the assingment to find and capture Sirius Black.

Being unsuccessful for such a long time, Moody is not the most pleasant person to be around. He is not an exception though, each Auror instructor seem to be constantly irritated.

All the classes are suspended. Students have plenty of time for what their mentors call a "self-study".

Of course, Tonks' "self-study" takes place in the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius- unlike Moody - is much more composed now, when Draco's arm has been completely healed, and the case of the aggressive hippogriff and the irresponsible "Professor" is in the process.

Tonks' mood is lifted up, when one day her Uncle brings home even better news.

'The aggressive hippogriff has been sentenced to death.' he says. 'I have finally managed to convince the Commission. Layoff of the gamekeeper from the post of a teacher is only the matter of time. The execution takes place tomorrow at the sunset. Just like I promised, Nymphie; if you still want to investigate the Black's case, you may go to Hogwarts along with the members of the Commission, but necessarily under a guise. '

'I'd be glad, Uncle.' the girl says eagerly. 'Will you be also be participating in the execution?'

'No, a good friend of mine, Walden Macnair, is going to represent me.' Lucius answers. 'You will be under Macnair's care. He is a trustworthy man, during the War he used to be one of my subordinates.'

Tonks meets Walden Macnair the following day, when he turns up in the Malfoy Manor to pick Tonks up and take her along to Hogwarts.

Macnair is a tall, middle-aged man with longish, dark-grey hair and a thin face. His eyes are bright and his handshake is firm. He introduces himself to Tonks politely; he must know that the girl is Lucius' niece.

'Walden, you are earlier than I expected.' Lucius steps into the floo area and offers his hand to Macnair to shake.

'I am, because we have a small problem, Lucius.' Walden answers. 'Fudge is going to Hogwarts as well.'

Lucius frowns.

'Fudge? Why would he want to go?'

'They have arranged this, well... appeal.' Walden explains. 'Fudge is supposed to be present as a witness. Nevertheless, everybody is sure that the hippogriff is going to be executed. After all, they appointed me to attend the appeal as an executioner.'

Lucius sighs.

'Why are those people make so much _fuss _about one hippogriff? The dangerous beast is unpredictable, it goes around and hurts our children. And they still need so many court cases to sentence it to death?'

'I also think it's ridiculous, Lucius, but keep in mind that it's Dumbledore who defends the oaf.' Macnair notices. 'He ruffles and makes everything and makes a mountain out of a molehill, just to force through his ridiculous ideas.'

Lucius' eyes twinkle.

'I sincerely hope that Dumbledore's reign is soon going to come to an end.'

Tonks turns towards Macnair and notices an identical twinkle in his dark eyes.

'No need to tell me, Commander.' he says quietly. ' No need to tell me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks follows Macnair along the courtyard leading from Hogsmeade station to Hogwarts.

'Won't they pick on you when you turn up on the execution uninvited, young lady?' Walden asks.

'Oh, don't worry.' Tonks smiles. 'Check it out.'

Macnair watches with wide eyes, as Tonks shrinks a few inches, slouches, her pink hair turn silver, and her youthful face becomes wrinkled and elderly.

'One of your co-workers from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.' she explains in a low voice of an old man. 'Uncle Lucius gave me the photograph.'

'Metamorphomagus?' Macnair asks with admiration in his voice.

'Yes.' Tonks beams. 'I only don't know if my outfit is not going to cause suspicions. Can I go in this clothing, or should I change into a suit?'

Walden eyes her, thinking upon this.

'During the work in the Ministry, we are supposed to wear suits.' he answers eventually. 'Now however, you're not in the office. You are working on the ground, so I think your leather coat is appropriate.'

Tonks nods. They are reaching the edge of Hogwarts' school grounds, where they are joined by Cornelius Fudge.

Tonks finds herself so close to the Minister of Magic for the first time. Fudge is a short, grey-haired man without any distinguish features. He looks more like a Muggle politician than like the leader of the Wizarding Britain.

They head to the Hagrid's hut, which Tonks remembers from her school days.

Fudge knocks and they step in.

Several unpleasant surprises wait for them inside.

Firstly, the host of the cottage - "Professor" Hagrid - is drunk, or, more accurately, _wasted_.

_How could he become a teacher again? _Tonks thinks.

Secondly, the interior of Hagrid's hut is incredibly messy and reeks of alcohol, dirty laundry and dog's saliva.

Thirdly, apart from Hagrid himself, one more person sits on a chair in the cottage - no other than Albus Dumbledore.

Tonks notices Macnair flinching in disgust and anger. Nobody has expected Dumbledore here.

Tonks puts up the strongest Occlumency shields around her mind; she cannot allow the old coot to recognize her.

The "appeal" begins and Tonks watches herself not to slip a word. Macnair also sits quietly. Hagrid might have spoken, if not for his obvious blood alcohol content. Fudge and Dumbledore are the only ones to hold a pointless, ridiculous discussion.

After a couple of minutes, Tonks is unable to control herself anymore. She boils inside from listening to Dumbledore's whines and pleads to save the hippogriff.

'Gentlemen, I don't think there is anything more to discuss. This animal had severely injured a boy, therefore, using simple common sense, it should be prevented from harming more children. I cannot see anything immoral or unethical in painlessly putting a dangerous animal down. What else is there to debate about?' the girl says in low, hoarse voice.

Everybody go silent.

For a split second, Tonks crosses eyes with Dumbledore.

Light-blue, twinkling eyes seem to drill into her mind. She feels a familiar tingle of a Legilimency attempt.

Dumbledore withdraws and lowers his gaze, having encountered Tonks' shields.

The girl raises her eyebrows.

'The Commission's representative is right.' Fudge says eagerly. 'Let's go, Macnair, Dumbledore. It's time to execute this aggressive creature.'

Tonks sighs internally with a relief.

Walden takes an axe from the cottage as they step outside.

'Hagrid, where is the hippogriff?' Fudge asks harshly.

'The'e, in the pumkin' patch.' Hagrid mutters and stumbles out from the cottage.

Tonks turns around. The pumpkin patch is empty. The hippogriff is nowhere to be seen.

'Damn.' Macnair snaps and approaches the dowel, where the animal had been tethered with a halter. The halter is loose.

'The damned oaf had set the beast free!' Walden yells, pointing his index finger accusingly towards Hagrid.

Dumbledore opens his mouth to reply, but Tonks speaks first, putting her wrinkled hand on Macnair's shoulder.

'Our duty is to find and execute the hippogriff.' she says in an opinionated tone. 'Macnair, follow me.'

Before Fudge or Dumbledore have a chance to react, Tonks and Walden head together towards the Forbidden Forest.

'I would leave this damned hippogriff to fuck itself.' Macnair mutters towards Tonks. 'It's not our fault that the oaf had sabotaged the lawful sentence. Are we now going to run around the Forest, looking for this bloody beast?'

'Actually, my priority is to find Sirius Black.' the girl replies. 'Of course, Uncle Lucius would also be grateful if we managed to find and decapitate this animal. We have a chance to hit two birds with one stone. I suggest to split up and search through the forest.'

Walden nods and they take two different directions, heading towards two different parts of the Forbidden Forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks returns to her original form, which is much easier to coordinate while wandering around the forest.

The sun is already below the horizon line and it gets dark. Tonks lights her wand up and holds it outstretched.

She remembers the excursions to the Forbidden Forest from her mischievous days as a Hogwarts student. Those memories are somewhat nostalgic, but recalling how innocent, oblivious and _manipulated _she used o be, brings her also an onrush of embarrassment.

Now, all grown-up, she paces the Forest not as an adolescent form of rebellion against the school rules. She hunts down a man, who had betrayed her family and renounced his own blood.

She loses the track of time, walking around the huge, unpleasant area. She starts to develop some second thoughts about her idea. How can she even be sure, that either Sirius Black or the hippogriff are hiding away in the Forest...?

Suddenly, she stumbles upon a clearing, on an edge of a huge water body.

She realizes, that she has reached the Black Lake, approaching it from the side of the Forest. She has never seen this side of the lake before.

Full moon illuminates the clearing. Its silver light reflects in the dark water surface.

Tonks puts the light of her wand down.

Suddenly, she hears muffled growling and a silhouette appears at the shore.

A huge, black dog.

Tonks narrows her eyes and takes a step forward to see better.

The dog lies down on the ground by the lake and... transfigures itself into a human being.

A tall, scruffy-looking man with wavy dark hair, dressed in a striped prison uniform.

Tonks gasps. Internally, she is screaming in satisfaction.

She cannot believe her own luck: she has just found Sirius Black.

The girl steps forward from the bushes and runs towards the man. He is motionless and breaths heavily; he looks sick or injured.

Suddenly, something unexpected happens that forces Tonks to freeze on her spot.

Another person jumps from the Forest and runs towards Sirius.

A short, dark-haired teenage boy. A Hogwarts student...?

Tonks watches in utter shock, as the boy kneels down beside the man and shakes his shoulders, whispering something to his ear. He clearly has some affection for him.

Tonks is grossed out. Is Sirius Black, in addition to being a Black Traitor, also a child predator...?

Tonks is unsure what to do. She is so close to capturing the rotten apple of her family, but the boy stands in her way. She has no intention of harming a random student; not only is it pointless, but is also going to cause a huge investigation within Hogwarts.

However, if she doesn't get rid of the boy, she cannot reveal herself. She is not supposed to be there and she must act unseen by anybody.

She briefly considers changing her appearance and turning into Moody, but she quickly abandons the idea. Moody's unexpected presence at Hogwarts grounds is going to cause even more suspicions from Dumbledore and the school staff. Not to mention the wrath of Moody himself when he finds out about his apprentice's actions.

Suddenly, Tonks hits upon a bold idea.

Why deal with the traitor herself, when she can just ask his former guards for help...?

Dementors are going to be more than happy, getting back their run-away prisoner. They are going to be so _delighted,_ that maybe they even decide to _Kiss _him.

Tonks is on a sufficient distant from the castle to be outside of its protective wards. She apparates straight to Hogsmeade.

She remembers the announcement board placed all over the village, advising all the inhabitants to stay at home during the nighttime, due to the Dementor patrols. Tonks is positive to find plenty of the gloomy, disgusting creatures in Hogsmeade.

She is not mistaken. As soon as she steps inside of the village, the first what she sees is a few dozens of Dementors, floating along the streets. Their presence brings despair, misery and overwhelming coldness.

Tonks focuses on her first memory of practicing Dark Arts with Uncle Lucius. The feeling of unlimited, amazing power she had never felt before.

'Expecto Patronum.' she whispers, and a silvery silhouette of a jack rabbit appears from the end of her wand.

Conjuring a Patronus was a part of the entrance exam to the Auror School. Tonks' Patronus, jack rabbit, is a honor of the memory of her first childhood familiar.

The small rabbit radiates a pleasant warmth and shields the girl from the effects of the Dementors' presence. She steps forward confidently, drawing attention of the disgusting creatures.

Tonks is the only person in the otherwise empty streets of the village. Dementors gather around their potential pray, not daring to come too close due to the protective presence of the rabbit.

'Come to me, all of you, stinky bastards!' Tonks yells, attracting more Dementors.

As soon as a large crowd focuses around the girl, she turns back and sprints towards the Forbidden Forrest. The hungry bunch of Dementors follow her, like a bunch of cats would follow a mouse.

Tonks runs, jumping over the tree roots and fallen branches. She leads the nasty creatures straight to the Black Lake, using a shortest way possible. The rabbit Patronus floats by her side.

For the first time, the girl is genuinely grateful for Moody's military drill she had been subjected to. Running countless loops around the training field has finally paid off. Tonks isn't out of breath, her legs muscles aren't aching.

Finally, they reach the spot Tonks had apparated from earlier.

Sirius Black still lies on the shore, apparently seriously injured. The dark-haired boy still unsuccessfully tries to shake him back to consciousness.

Tonks turns back, seeing the writhing, black vortex of Dementors.

She pulls her wand out and silently orders the silvery rabbit to encircle the nasty creatures and chase them away from the girl, directing the bunch of them towards the two men at the Lake shore.

The small Patronus floats behind the Demenors like a shepherd dog behind its sheep.

The nasty creatures one by one flow into the clearing and float above the water surface towards Sirius and the boy.

Tonks watches the vortex encircling them. She sees the boy drawing his wand and desperately trying to conjure a Patronus, but he is obviously no much for this number of hungry creatures.

Tonks hears her hearts pounding, as she watches one of the Dementors squeezing its boney fingers on Sirius Black's shoulders and taking its hood off...

Suddenly, another silvery silhouette appears out of nowhere on the other side of the Lake and rushes towards the Dementors.

A Patronus, much bigger than Tonks' rabbit. A huge animal - a deer or a stag. _Who_ _had conjured it._..?

Tonks watches helplessly as the stag chases the Dementors away from Sirius Black and the boy. The nasty creatures retreat, the huge vortex of them floats back...

...straight towards Tonks.

The girl desperately waves her wand to summon her rabbit back, but it is already too late. She sees a huge bunch of Dementors encircling her in a fast pace. They are so close, that Tonks can already feel their foul-smelling breaths and sense the freezing coldness all over her body.

_Holy fuck._


	8. Tell Me Everything That Happened

The first thing Tonks sees after opening her eyes, is a broad back of Walden Macnair.

The man carries her through the Forest, tripping on the tree roots.

Dementors are gone, but their presence has left the girl freezing cold and broken.

She lifts her head slightly. Walden stops, noticing that the girl regains consciousness.

'Finally!' he sighs with a relief. 'You have no idea how lucky you are, girl. Why, by the Dark Lord, have you been so reckless? You were unbelievably close to having your soul sucked out! If I didn't notice this vortex of Dementors just in time...'

'I'm sorry, Mr Macnair.' Tonks whispers in a weak voice.

'Lucius would have killed me if something had happened to you.' Walden goes on ranting. 'Damn, he is _still _going to kill me, getting you back in such a state.'

'You saved me.' the girl notices quietly.

'You look like a bloody ghost, pale and almost _transparent_.' Macnair snaps. 'Good that you have regained consciousness though, now we can disapparate from this damned Forest. Do you think you can endure a Side-Along Apparition?'

Tonks nods weakly.

She feels a familiar jerk of Apparition and they find themselves in the entrance hall of the Malfoy Manor.

Tonks is still very weak. She slumps to the ground, slipping through Macnair's arms.

Her vision is blurry, but she sees silhouettes of Uncle and Aunt rushing forward to her and kneeling by her side.

She feels Narcissa's warm hand on her sweaty forehead.

'Forgive me, Auntie, Uncle.' Tonks whispers. 'I have failed you.'

She manages to utter those words before plunging into unconsciousness again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A loud, obnoxious knocking at the door wakes Tonks up the following day. She is already back in her room at school. Uncle moved the girl just after she had regained consciousness, in order for her to avoid suspicions and uncomfortable questions.

Moody sticks his scarred face into Tonks' room without any invitation.

He raises his eyebrows, seeing pale and sweaty Tonks lying in her bed.

'Girl! I've been looking for you whole morning. What's going on?'

'I'm sick, sir.' Tonks mutters in a weak voice.

_In case you are blind enough not to notice, _she adds in her mind.

'You should go to the infirmary!' Moody answers harshly.

'It's just a food poisoning, sir. It will go away by itself, if only I take some time to recover.' she whispers.

Moody glances at her hesitantly, but finally nods.

'Alright, stay in bed.' he says and heads towards the door.

'Sir.' Tonks stops him. 'What about Sirius Black?'

Moody frowns and mutters a swearword.

'This case is hopeless.' he snaps. 'Yesterday, Black had been captured at Hogwarts, but he escaped again by some ruddy miracle.'

Tonks lifts her head.

'He...had been captured?' she repeats.

'Yeah.' Moody answers reluctantly. 'Imagine: Black was encircled by hundreds of Dementors at the lake shore next to the Hogwarts common grounds. He was about to have his soul sucked out, when apparently something distracted the Dementors. They retreated, leaving Black alone. Severus Snape was the one to find Black unconscious by the lake, lying there along with one of the Hogwarts students. Two other kids were also there, in the nearby bushes, all unconscious, can you imagine this? Nobody knew that apart from being a Dark Wizard, Black likes children, too.'

A wince of disgust twists Moody's face.

Tonks smirks internally, it is actually quite amusing. She and her mentor were hunting Black down for completely different reasons, but both of them made an assumption about him being a child abuser.

'What did Snape do with Black, then?' the girl asks.

'He locked him up in one of the Hogwarts towers.' Moody explains. 'The bastard was about to be Kissed, but he managed to sneak out and escape somehow.'

Tonks stiffens.

'In a _tower?' _she asks in disbelief. 'He locked him up in a _tower?!_ Why didn't he lock him in the dungeons? Everybody can escape from a bloody _tower!'_

Moody nods eagerly.

'That is exactly what I told them.' he says. 'Especially, that the tower wasn't warded, or even properly _locked_. It could have been opened by a simple _Alohomora. _'

Tonks rolls her eyes and smirks.

'Let me guess: they are surprised that he escaped, aren't they?'

'In Snape's defense, I must admit that he has done way more than Dumbledore or any other Hogwarts' faculty member.' Moody says. 'Moreover, Snape was badly injured. After all, he also had been exposed to the presence of multiple Dementors. I suppose he just acted on impulse, tossing Black into the first place available.'

Tonks nods.

'Are you going to keep on searching for Black, sir?' she asks.

'I will be waiting for the decision of the Aurors Office concerning this case. However, I'm almost sure that they will abandon it. They won't be eager to admit they spectacular failure to the whole Wizarding population of this country.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A highly anticipated day of Tonks' graduation finally comes.

All the senior year students are gathered outside, on the dueling pitch, along with their mentors.

Commotion and chaos reign. Tonks rolls her eyes at the lack of discipline. Even during their own graduation ceremony, the future Aurors are unable to show any dignity.

A reporter paces around the pitch, taking souvenir photographs.

The girl exposes her teeth in a fake smile, posing to a photo with Moody. She looks forward for all of this to be finally over.

At last, Rufus Scrimgeour, leader of the Aurors Office, arrives to hand over the Auror licenses.

All of the nineteen-year-olds are excited and anxious.

Tonks, on the other hand, feels out of the place.

She awkwardly shakes Scrimgeour's hand. He hands her over the "important" piece of parchment, which is the Auror's license.

In Tonks' eyes, this piece of parchment is valuable for one reason only: it confirms the girl's dismissal from the garrisoned school . No longer does she need a furlough to legally leave the school grounds. No longer does she have to sneak out under a guise.

'I'll be in my room, packing.' she says shortly to Moody, as they walk away from the commotion at the pitch.

Moody lifts his eyebrows.

'_Packing_?' he repeats, surprised. 'I thought you didn't intend to return to Andromeda after your graduation.'

Tonks cannot help but burst into sincere laughter.

'Of course I don't.' she answers, catching her breath. 'I want to live anywhere but with her. I will find another place for myself.'

'The Ministry provides government accommodation for its employees, if you're interested.' Moody notices.

'Thank you for your concern, sir, but I think I already have a place to stay.' Tonks answers politely.

Moody rolls his healthy eye.

'Whatever, but I don't want you to be late tomorrow for your first day at work. You will wait for me at eight in the morning by the Ministry entrance. I'll introduce you within the Aurors Office.'

Tonks nods.

She enters her tiny room at school barracks for the last time in her life, delighted at the prospect of spending the following night in a king-sized, ultra-soft bed in the Malfoy Manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks already knows most of the Aurors from the Ministry, because the majority of them are involved in the school as instructors.

Shacklebolt, Williamson and Dawlish are some of them.

Tonks doesn't feel comfortable at the Ministry. School was school, but this place is no children's sandbox anymore. Dangerous people work here, and she can be exposed by any incautious move.

She feels like a snake in lion's den.

She is cunning and courageous, and possesses extraordinary skills. However, she is the only Dark Witch amongst dozens of skilled, well-trained Aurors.

She wouldn't have accepted the job at the Ministry at all, if not for Uncle Lucius' words.

_Nymphie, soon, a spy within the Aurors Office- especially a spy with your skills- is going to be a truly priceless weapon._

The most important is the way he uttered those words.

He said this with this special face expression. In this special tone of his voice. The same as during his lectures about Blood Purity.

Uncle's face is usually blank. He refrains from showing any emotions.

However, on certain special occasions twinkles in his silver eyes can be seen. Drops of sweat on his forehead appear. Tone of his voice gets passionate.

All of this indicates, that Lucius speaks about an issue especially dear to his heart.

Back then, Nymphie decided not to inquire further, why a spy in the Auror ranks is going to be so valuable. She decided to trust her Uncle in that matter and start working at the Ministry.

Fortunately, at least Moody had recommended her to Scrimgeur as an outdoor ground worker. Tonks is positive, that a paperwork job at the ministry is dead boring.

Tonks' inauguration at the Office is short and brief. She receives some instructions concerning work from Scrimegeur.

All of the instructions go down to the same thing: Tonks still has to obey Moody. The paranoid Auror is going to be her supervisor until she gains some experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Oi, no fair.'

'And what exactly isn't fair, Draco? That I'm way better than you at this game?'

'You are winning for the eighth time in a row!'

Tonks smiles. She may be nineteen and Draco may be fourteen, but the age gap doesn't bother them to get along perfectly.

They are like siblings. Each of them is an only child, who had always longed for a brother or a sister.

Moving in to the Malfoy Manor made Tonks immedietly inseparable with Draco .

The girl is happy to have the entire Easter break ahead to spend with her cousin.

Currently, they spend their evening sitting on a fluffy Persian carpet in the living room, playing gobstones.

Narcissa and Lucius sit next to them on a leather couch, enjoying some red wine.

The evening is hot and stuffy. Everybody is wearing short-sleeved robes or tanktops. Narcissa and Lucius keep their bottle of wine covered in ice cubes; Draco and Tonks have some ice-cold pumpkin juice.

Tonks picks her marble up and rolls it on the board, positive that she is about to beat Draco for the ninth time in a row, but... she lowers her stone, hearing a muffled groan of pain.

She turns around. Uncle Lucius sits with his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

Tonks gasps.

The Dark Mark on Uncle's left forearm.

It's clear, intensively black and convex.

It _pulsates_.

Narcissa puts hand on her husband's shoulder.

'Is this happening again, Lucius?' she whispers.

Lucius opens his eyes.

Their silver depth glitters with hundreds of shades, like a blazing fire.

'Yes, Narcissa.' he answers silently. His forehead is covered in tiny drops of sweat. '_He_ is about to return.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been several weeks since the episode from the Easter break.

Lucius, Narcissa and Tonks sit together in the living room, just like back then. Only Draco is missing, since he is already back at school.

Lucius is extremely pale and visibly _crushed._

Tonks had always considered her Uncle to be one of the mentally strongest individuals she knew. She sees him in such a vulnerable state for the first time since she met him.

Lucius has just returned from _the graveyard_.

Apparently, he had witnessed something shocking and harrowing. Something, that left him speechless and shattered.

Lucius looks absently forward. His hands are shaking.

Tonks is too confused and intimidated to utter a word.

Narcissa calmly strokes Lucius' blonde hair.

'So, did he called you out for...?' she starts in a soft, gentle voice.

'Yes.' Lucius answers quickly. 'I haven't expected anything else, Narcissa. I have been aware for _thirteen years_, that someday I will be held accountable for what I had done.'

'He knows, that you regret...'

'Yes, he knows!' Lucius exclaims. 'I let him inside my mind, Narcissa. I lowered my shields for him. _He saw everything_. He knows that my false testimony in front of Wizengamot had been a source of my remorse for all those years. He knows that I've done it for you and for Draco. But... still...'

'Lucius.' Narcissa's voice is soft like a lullaby. 'It was just _deceiving the Wizengamot_. Our _enemies. _You have not renounced our Lord. You have not renounced the Old Ways. You have not renounced your beliefs. You have only lied in front of a _bunch of Blood Traitors. _And what you've done saved the lives of me and Draco, because we wouldn't have survived without you.'

Lucius' hands finally stop trembling.

'You lowered your shields for him.' Auntie goes on, repeating Lucius' words in a soothing voice. 'He _saw _everything. He _knows _that you are not to blame.'

Lucius takes a deep breath and lets the air out with a whistle.

'Now, tell me everything that happened at the graveyard.' Narcissa says, noticing that Lucius apparently managed to calm down. 'Tell me everything you saw.'

'Blood Ritual.' Lucius explains briefly. 'Blood Magic, ancient one. Unbelievably powerful ritual, which requires three sources of sacrifice.'

Tonks leans forward to hear better. She doesn't know much about Blood Magic; just the basic information she had learned during her Dark Arts lessons with Lucius.

'The Ritual enabled our Lord to restore his powerful, corporal form.' Lucius goes on. 'He summoned us. Then... something unfortunate happened.'

Two women wait patiently for Lucius to elaborate. In his vulnerable state, they don't want to rush him off.

'The third source of sacrifice.' Lucius speaks finally. 'Blood of the Enemy. Harry Potter was the source of this blood. The Dark Lord wanted him dead. Potter managed to escape.'

Narcissa gasps.

'Is the Dark Lord enraged?' she asks quietly.

'Not anymore.' Lucius answers.

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach. The Dark Lord may not be enraged at the moment, but judging by Uncle's state, he _must have been_ furious back at the graveyard.

'The most important thing was restoring his body.' Lucius adds. 'Getting rid of Potter is not an urgent priority. Nevertheless, he was very close, and yet... Potter escaped by some indescribable miracle. Their wands. During their duel, their wands behaved ... oddly. They seemed to repel each other's spells.'

'Things like this happen, Lucius.' Narcissa says softly. 'If two wands have identical cores. It's not our Lord's fault. It's not anyone's fault.'

Tonks watches Lucius' eyes glittering with understand.

He must have been aware of such a reason of this occurrence, because even Tonks knows what sometimes happens when two wands are "twins". However, unlike Narcissa, he is still under a strong impact of the fresh events he has just witnessed. His ability to think rationally is still somewhat blunt.

Tonks once more cannot help but genuinely admire Aunt Narcissa's comforting and soothing abilities.

Lucius visibly relaxes and leans against an arm of the couch.

'Do you know anything about our Lord's further plans, Lucius?' Auntie asks quietly.

'Gathering strength. ' Uncle answers. 'Reaching out to all of the former supporters. Infiltrating Ministry and Aurors ranks. And later, when all the things settle down a little bit, we will go to Azkaban.'

Tonks watches her Uncle eyes glittering.

'Your sister is not going to be there much Longer, Cissy.' he promises.

Narcissa's face lights up.

'Does he plan to release the prisoners... in a legal manner?' Narcissa asks.

'No.'

Lucius finally recovers his spirit. He even lets out a small smile.

'It will be a full-blown Raid. First one in over thirteen years.'

Tonks hears her heart pounding like crazy.

She finally braces herself and approaches her Uncle. She lays her hand on his shoulder.

'Uncle Lucius, I want to take part in this mission. I want to help to release my Aunt Bellatrix and the others.'

Lucius looks at her in a surprise.

'Nymphie...' he says quietly.

'That's not all.' she adds. 'Until the time we are ready to strike, I want to make myself useful. I will gather information about the Aurors Office's actions and pass it on to you. Now, when the Dark Lord is back, they are going to organize themselves. Moreover, having Moody and many other like-minded individuals, they may want to reactivate Order of The Phoenix. I will _apply for a membership_. I want to work as a _spy._'

Lucius and Narcissa seem to be stunned by this bold and unexpected declaration.

'Uncle, you have told me yourself, that a person on my position in the Ministry working for _our side _is a valuable weapon.' the girl reminds.

'Yes, Nymphie, but you may take it slow. Don't toss yourself in the deep end so soon.' Lucius says softly.

'You are still so young, sweetheart. You don't have to get involved just yet.' Narcissa adds.

Tonks stands upright in front of them.

Silver eyes of Lucius. Light-blue eyes of Narcissa.

Tonks feels drops of sweat on her forehead. She has to convince them.

'My Mother had poisoned a branch of a priceless tree, preventing it from bearing fruit.' she says calmly. 'My Mother had spoiled an undefined amount of Pure Blood, tainting it. Blood, which would have otherwise flown also in my veins. My Mother had taken this privilege from me with her betrayal, just like she had taken it from my future children and grandchildren. Who knows how many fruit would have this branch born? We will never know, because my Mother denied it the chance to grow and develop. _My children and grandchildren will not be Pure-Blooded and this cannot be reversed_. However, there is something I can do. How else can I fix the damage my Mother had done, if not by standing to fight for the Pure-Blooded cause when I have the opportunity? I don't want to wait any longer, Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius_. I want to join you._ I'm ready and able to fight.'

Lucius and Narcissa exchange looks.

Lucius lets out a smile.

'Welcome on the board, Nymphie.' he says.


	9. Headquarters and Advanced Guard

Moody is the one to introduce Tonks within the Order of the Phoenix. She is able to become a member thanks to his recommendation.

After almost nine months of not seeing Moody (the paranoid Auror, much to the girl's surprise, doesn't want _at all _to say _anything_ about his short-termed career as a Hogwarts Professor) Tonks is back under his supervision. She cannot say that she has been missing it.

Arriving for the first time in the Order of the Phoenix' Headquarters is not a pleasant experience for Tonks.

The place is under the Fidelius Charm, which is not surprising.

The place looks like unobtrusive Muggle terrace house, which is also not surprising.

The first surprise waits for Tonks inside. The house is dark, gloomy, extremely messy and filled with musty smell- but all of this is not the worst.

_The place looks oddly familiar._

'This is one of the Black family houses, Tonks.' Moody mutters in a lowered voice, as he leads the girl along the dark corridor.

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach

'B-but...?' she wants to ask questions, but she is in a loss for words...

Moody looks at her.

'Why're you so shocked, girl?' he snaps. 'Obviously, this is not the Black Manor, the biggest family heirloom. Your family is extensive, so they have quite a lot of properties all over the country. We are just making use of one of them. This house is presented to the Order's leadership by your cousin Sirius Black.'

Tonks clenches her fists.

She knows that Sirius has been acquitted ad enrolled in the Order, just like she and the Malfoys had predicted.

It is also quite logical that he inherited one of the Black properties, that had once belonged to Grandfather Orion and Grandmother Walburga.

However, _he had no right _to hand the Blacks' family property over to the Blood Traitors. He had no right to _defile _Grandparents' house, rearranging it for Order of the Phoenix' Headquarters.

Tonks is forced to unclench her fists and stick a fake smile to her face, as she leaves the dark corridor and enters the dining hall.

The room is full of Order's members, but only one person draws Tonks' attention.

Sirius Black. He stands there, leaning against a wall, apparently smug for some reason.

He looks way neater than on that dreadful night at the lake shore. His hair is combed and shiny, his facial hair is trimmed. He no longer looks malnourished or exhausted.

He stretches his hand out towards Tonks.

'I was looking forward to meet you, I'm your cousin. Sirius.' he says quietly.

Tonks forces herself to accept his hand and shake it.

'Tonks.' she introduces herself shortly.

Sirius smiles and grabs by the arm a timid, skinny man, standing nearby, and drags him forward.

'This is Moony... Remus Lupin. My childhood friend. I hope you get along with each other.'

Remus Lupin has some nasty scars on his face. He looks insecure, extending his hand for Tonks to shake.

Well, at least he doesn't appear arrogant and obnoxious, like her traitorous cousin.

Suddenly, Tonks finds herself in a tight embrace of soft arms.

'Nymphadora, sweetheart! Merlin, how you've grown!'

Molly Weasley.

Tonks' Mother and Father have always been on very friendly terms with the Weasley family. Arthur and Molly used to come around for tea when Tonks was a child.

The girl sighs internally and hugs Mrs Weasley back. She cannot even be bothered to ask her not to use the name "Nymphadora".

Molly starts to prattle in her screechy voice. She speaks about the house; about its appalling condition and about the need to do a general clean-up and make this place serviceable.

Tonks nods politely, but internally she rolls her eyes. This woman is so loud and obnoxious. No wonder she is a friend of Andromeda.

'One more thing, dearie.' Molly adds, finishing her long rant. 'In the entrance corridor, you must lower your voice and try not to make any noise.'

Tonks is interested for the first time.

'Why, Mrs Weasley?' she asks.

'Portrait of Walburga Black.' Molly answers in a grieve tone. 'Extraordinarily nasty portrait, I may add. We cover it up with curtains and try to keep this old hag asleep. When she is woken up, she screams and cries like a stuck hog.'

Tonks' vision become red. Before she manages to bite back her tongue, she hisses at Molly:

'Mr Weasley, why do you keep the portrait _covered up_? And more importantly, _why are you calling my grandmother an old hag_?'

Molly blushes slightly, realizing her faux pas.

'Forgive me, sweetheart, I'm always forgetting that you descent from those people. You are so _unlike_ them!'

'Oi, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks! Are you three ready? We don't have much time, y'know, Potter must be relocated as soon as possible!'

The familiar voice comes from the entrance hall.

Molly rushes that way.

'Kingsley, shush it!' she hisses. 'You will wake...'

'FILTH! MUDBLOODS! HALF-BREEDS! SCUM! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE...!'

Screechy, shrill voice of an elderly woman.

'Remus, Sirius, quickly!' Molly yells. 'We must cover it up back!'

Lupin, Sirius, Molly and Tonks rush along the corridor, where a very embarrassed Kingsley Shacklebolt is already struggling to draw the curtains of a huge portrait.

Walburga Black reminds Tonks of a much older version of Narcissa. However, at the moment, her aristocratic facial features are twisted in fury and despair.

'MUDBLOODS! SCUM!' she cries, as Molly, Sirius, Remus and Kinsley struggle with the curtains.

No matter how hard they pull, the curtains don't even budge.

Tonks slowly approaches the portrait.

'STEP ASIDE!' the girl yells.

Four members of the Order turn back at her in confusion.

'Step aside.' she repeats calmly. 'Let me take care of this.'

Molly hesitantly lets go of the fabric of the curtain.

'Well, sweetie, if you know a useful spell for such an _occasion...' _she says.

'Please, let me come closer.' Tonks whispers. Molly and three men step aside, making place for her.

Walburga still screams about Mudbloods, when Tonks gets very close. She almost clings to the portrait with her entire body, and lifts her head up, to look the elderly Witch in the eyes.

'_Toujours Pur.' _she whispers softly, quietly enough for the four Order's members not to hear. Walburga cuts her yells off immedietly.

'You are...' she says curiously.

Tonks makes a slight arc with her leather coat. Walburga's eyes widen, as she notices the Black Family badge on the girl's chest.

'I'm your granddaughter, it's a honor to meet you.' Tonks whispers.

Walburga watches the girl and a smile appears on her face, but after a while she takes her eyes off and indicates Molly, Sirius, Lupin and Shacklebolt.

'They are...' she starts with a disgust in her voice.

'I know.' Tonks answers quickly.

'Chase them away.' Walburga whispers.

'I cannot, even though I'd love to.' the girl answers. 'All I can do for now, is to force them to treat you with respect, Grandmother.'

Walburga nods slowly and leans against her portrait's frames.

Tonks turns back towards the Order's members.

'Nymphadora, dear, you're brilliant!' Molly beams. 'How did you manage that? She won't scream anymore?'

'No.' Tonks answers coolly. 'But nobody will cover her up with curtains and nobody will offend her anymore. This is _her _home, and you are the guests, I think you should keep that in mind.'

Sirius frowns at the girl and opens his mouth to argue.

'She is your _Mother, _Sirius_!' _Tonks hisses before he can speak. 'If you do not respect her memory, at least be decent enough not to cover her portrait with some dirty rags!'

'Oi, kiddos.' a hoarse voice of Moody cuts the discussion off. 'Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks. Off we go. We have one Potter to transport.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why are we all standing in the dark? Lumos!' Tonks says, as she enters a Muggle household with a group of Aurors.

A large group of Aurors, she might add. Doge, Podmore, Hestia, Diggle and Vance have all joined them on the way.

Well, apparently Mad-Eye considers a group of nine Aurors less obtrusive than a group of four Aurors.

She lights her wand up and watches the interior of the house. It is almost unnaturally clean, reminding Tonks of a sterile infirmary.

A skinny, dark-haired and very surprised boy appears up the stairs. Harry Potter.

Tonks gasps. She recognizes him.

This is the boy who was at the lake shore with Sirius Black that night, almost two years before. That night, when Tonks made an unsuccessful attempt to set a bunch of Dementors on Sirius.

She flinches at this dreadful memory.

'Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would'.' she says aloud. 'Wotcher, Harry!'

Harry Potter stares at Tonks in shock, without even trying to respond to her greeting.

_Is he retarded or something?_

'I now see what you meant, Remus.' Kingsley says. ' He looks exactly like James.'

'Except the eyes.' Doge adds. 'Lily's eyes.'

Tonks rolls her eyes internally. Are they going to fuss over this boy now, instead of just grabbing him and getting out of this place?

Moody butts in with his usual paranoid suggestion to give Potter some Veritaserum or ask him some questions to prove his identity.

Lupin comes up with a ridiculous question about Patronus, which obviously can be answered even by Tonks herself, or any other witness of Potter's encounter with Dementors.

'Tonks, have you sent the letter to the Muggles like I had asked you?' Moody asks.

'Yeah.' Tonks answers. 'I've sent a letter to your relatives by Muggle post, telling them they'd won the prize in a All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They are heading off to prize giving.' she explains in the benefit of Potter.

Potter starts asking questions. Lupin explains him comprehensively where are they going to relocate him. Then, he starts introducing everybody to the boy, and it this entire assingment gets awfully long. Why cannot they just go already?

'We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off.' Lupin says, like if he has read Tonks' mind. 'We've got about fifteen minutes.'

It turns up, that Potter - taken by surprise with their visit- is not even packed or prepared for the journey yet.

Lupin tells him to go upstairs and get his trunk ready.

'I'll come and help you.' Tonks says, knowing that packing will take this _not-very-bright_ boy probably way more than fifteen minutes.

_The Boy Who Lived. _Tonks follows him up the stairs.

She remembers Uncle Lucius' unusual, terrifying breakdown, when he was telling her and Narcissa about Potter's escape for the graveyard.

Tonks is aware that Potter in reality is nobody special. Hell, he apparently isn't even that _smart_. He had been skyrocketed to the role of a _Soldier of the Light_ and a _Savior _by a couple of individuals with Dumbledore leading the way. The boy had been disgustingly manipulated and lied to, and in other circumstances Tonks would have genuinely felt bad for him.

Maybe she would have even tried to help him, get him out from Dumbledore's claws...

However, she still has the image of her shattered Uncle in her mind.

That image alone makes the boy _repulsive_ in Tonks eyes. She probably won't even get to like or even accept him.

For the appearance's sake, she tries to make a small chit-chat with the boy, cracking jokes about the Muggles' cleanliness.

Apparently, Potter is too uptight - or too dumb -to take a joke.

Too dumb, Tonks decides, watching the boy packing his trunk Muggle way, in a snail-pace.

'Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I–pack!' the girl says, waving her wand.

Potter's stuff immedietly start flowing into the trunk messily. Tonks isn't impressed; whatever bad of a person her Mother is, Andromeda -unlike her daughter-is a master of neat packing and housholdy spells.

Tonks casts also a couple of cleaning spells at Potter's owl's cage, which looks like Augean stables. The girl sighs internally; the boy could at least take some care of his animal.

She also decides to show him some of her Metamorphoagus abilities- not to flex in front of him, but rather to make him aware who is he dealing with. She has an impression that Potter, seeing her as an only young girl in a bunch of much older and more experienced Aurors- had taken her as someone less important, a Moody's dogsbody.

Just like she assumed, Potter is impressed about her hair color changing performance.

'Ok, time for us.' Tonks says, not willing to waste anymore time. ' Got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! A Firebolt!'

She is surprised, seeing a new, shiny, high-standard broom.

'And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty.' she mutters.

_Well, I see that those people manipulate this boy not only with their Legilimency skills and playing on his emotions. They are buying him off, providing him with expensive gifts like this. _Tonks thinks.

She pretends to be watching the Firebolt with excitement and admiration, but all what she feels is growing disgust towards Dumbledore and his bunch.

The girls conceals her emotions, casting a Locomotor spell at Potter's trunk and levitating it down the spell.

Everybody is getting ready for departure. Lupin writes some ridiculous note for Potter's Muggle relatives. Moody calls the boy over, to cast a Disillusionment Charm on him.

'Nice one, Mad-Eye.' Tonks mutters, watching the boy blurring with the background.

All ten of them head outside, to the garden, holding their brooms. Moody explains Potter how the formation is supposed to look like, he also tells him about the advanced guard and rear guard.

Tonks rolls her eyes for a thousandth time that day. She still cannot comprehend why so many people are needed to shield one, not-so-bright boy, manipulated to be a Hero, during his journey from one location to another.

Lupin gives a signal and they mount they brooms, kicking off the ground and soaring upwards.

Tonks feels wind rushing through her hair. Some Aurors are upset that Potter is too young for Side-Along Apparition and that they have to use brooms. The girl, on the other hand, is genuinely happy. Flying has always been one of her favorite forms of entertainment.

However, Moody, shouting his ridiculous commands, quickly spoils all the fun. He is paranoid about Muggles, who may accidentally spot them (which is not likely going to happen, concerning the height they are on).

Tonks clenches her teeth and obeys all Mad-Eyes stupid orders, along with the rest of the advanced guard. She finally loses her patience, when Moody tells them to fly through clouds.

'We're not going through clouds.' Tonks says firmly. 'We'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!'

Moody growls in annoyance and alters his course.

Potter looks back at her, apparently really grateful. Tonks glances at the boy's hands; they are clearly frost-bitten and almost purple. His entire body is shaking and his teeth are chattering.

Tonks mutters a swearword. Didn't this dumbass ask Moody on Lupin to cast a Warming Charm on him beforehand...?

She pulls her wand out and points it towards Potter, muttering the incantation.

She watches the boy regaining healthy colors and stopping shivering, when Moody comes up with another nonsensical, paranoid idea:

'We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!' he shouts.

Tonks snaps a swearword, this time loudly.

'ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?' She yells at him on the top of her lungs. 'We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!'

Moody turns his head towards the girl and opens his mouth, but Lupin's voice commanding them to descend cuts him off.

As they find themselves in front of the concealed building of Grimmauld Place 12, Moody uses Put-Outer to take out the streetlamps.

Then, he does something, what Tonks has been waiting for the whole day.

He pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it over to Potter. A Headquarters' address, written down by the Secret Keeper.

The boy reads the words, and attempts to give the piece of parchment back to Moody. Tonks stops him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

'We will not be keeping this, Harry.' she says in an unaffectionate, bored voice. 'Hand it over.'

Moody turns back at her and opens his mouth, but before he can stop her, Tonks takes the sheet from Potter and points her wand against it.

'Incendio.' she mutters, setting the note alight.

'What the bloody hell are you doing, Tonks?!' Moody snaps at her, annoyed.

Tonks shrugs her shoulders.

'Constant Vigilance.' she says shortly. 'Isn't that your motto, _sir_? How many people are yet to be introduced within the Order? Nobody, right? In this case, will you still needing this handwritten address? No, you won't. It's much safer to burn it down, before it gets into some unauthorized hands.'

Moody stares at her. Actually, he looks impressed.

'Look, Potter, it seems like the girl had actually learned something over those three years of my tutelage. What a surprise.' he growls, grabbing Potter by the arm and leading him inside the house.

Lupin, Shacklebolt, Jones, Diggle, Doge, Podmore and Vance follow them.

Tonks walks a few feet behind them. She smiles with satisfaction, slides the note with Headquarters' address out of her jacket's sleeve and clandestinely hides it in her hip-pocket.

Tonight, Uncle Lucius is going to receive not only a comprehensive report about the Order's advances. He is also going to find out its precise location.


	10. Comforting Kreacher and Freeing Bella

Over the next couple of months, Tonks divides her time between ever not-so-exciting work at the Aurors Office under Moody's supervision, and spending time at Grimmauld Place, trying to obtain some useful information.

Spending a lot of time surrounded by Order's members at the Headquarters is mentally exhausting.

The only comfort she daily finds, is coming back to the Malfoy Manor each night. Drinking a glass of wine with Uncle and Auntie, and letting Narcissa infuse her drink with a few drops of Dreamless Sleep Potion to help her relax.

She is frustrated, because long hours spent at Grimmauld Place are not only draining, but also fruitless. The meetings are rare and no important issues are being discussed. Besides, the most important task Tonks is trusted with within the order is _cleaning._

Sirius, Potter, Molly Weasley and her children spend each day on cleaning the place and each time Tonks is around, she is expected to be helping them.

Apart of getting rid of some nasty creatures such as boggarts and doxys, Molly and Sirius have apparently decided to get rid of all of the ancient magical artifacts, that had been within Black family throughout centuries. They intend to basically wipe all the rooms out, leaving only furniture and bare walls.

Kreacher, a Blacks' house elf, has been fighting an unequal battle with Sirius and Molly for weeks. He does his best to restore at least the most valuable objects. Sirius is Kreacher's current Master, but he treats the old elf - putting it mildly - impolitely. Kreacher receives nothing but kicks and slurs each time he tries to save the family heirloom.

One of those days, Tonks pretends to be occupied by extermination of doxys with a bottle of a detergent spray; in reality, she watches helplessly Sirius tossing a bunch of their family heirloom objects to a trash bag.

Suddenly, Tonks notices Kreacher sneaking into the room and, unseen by Sirius, pulling a golden ring with Black family crest out of the trash bag.

The girl gasps, as Sirius turns around and notices Kreacher. He grabs the house elf by the thin arm and wrestles the ring out of his squeezed fist.

The old elf bursts into tears. He storms out from the room, sobbing and calling Sirius names.

Tonks has enough. She jumps off the floor and grabs the trash bag.

'Let me take care of this trash, Sirius. I'll take it to the garbage disposal down the street.'

Sirius nods eagerly.

'Good idea. If we don't get rid of it now, this little retard will keep on stealing this crap and smuggling it to his room.'

Tonks lifts the quite heavy bag and heads to the door.

'Wait, Tonks. Take also this piece of junk.'

Sirius passes the ring with the _Toujours Pur _crest over to the girl.

Tons nods and walks away, closing the door behind.

She heads downstairs, to the entrance hall. Having reacted on an impulse, she doesn't have an actual idea where to hide all of those valuable objects from the bunch of _brainles_s _savages_ upstairs. She wants to approach Grandmother Walburga for advice in that matter.

On her way, she hears Kreacher crying in his den.

'Poor, old Kreacher, these Mudbloods and traitors and scum, they throw away the family heirloom, what Kreacher's Mistress will say, and now they took ring of the Lord of Black, they will now throw it out...'

'They won't throw it out, Kreacher.' Tonks whispers, sticking her head into the elf's lair. 'Here, have it.'

She hands the restored ring over to the very surprised elf.

'I have the rest of the stuff, too.' Tonks shows him the bag. 'Come with me, we'll take it to your Mistress.'

Walburga looks like she is about to burst in tears, when Tonks and Kreacher explain her simultaneously what Sirius was about to do with all the valuable objects.

The girl manages to calm her Grandmother down and convince her not to make any noise. She asks her about any good place to hide all of those items.

Much to Tonks' surprise, the huge portraits budges and moves aside, exposing a small storage space.

'Brilliant!' the girl exclaims, putting the bag of goods into the hole. 'Kreacher, have you managed to restore any more stuff? Bring it over here; everything, what you are hiding in your den. This place is much safer.'

Kreacher hesitates for a while, but finally nods and rushes to his lair. He brings an armful of other valuable objects, and puts them inside. Walburga's portrait moves back on place, covering the storage space.

'Mistress will now protect the heirloom, Kreacher managed to save it...' the elf mumbles.

'Yes, Kreacher, I will protect it. If you two manage to restore anything more from my _foul disgrace of a son_, you may bring it to me.' Walburga says passionately.

'Grandmother, the storage space behind your portrait isn't big.' Tonks notices.

'It is enchanted, dear. It will expand when it is full.'

'Brilliant.' Tonks repeats.

She walks with Kreacher up the stairs. Tonks is supposed to get back to cleaning.

She feels the elf's eyes on herself.

'Kreacher thought the Young Mistress is a daughter of a filthy Blood Traitor, yes, Kreacher thought she is the same as this scum, filth, traitors, vermin, who befoul my Mistress home..' he says, sounding confused.

'No, Kreacher.' Tonks answers firmly. 'I'm your Mistress' granddaughter.'

'That Kreacher knows, yes, but Kreacher thought that the Young Mistress hates her Grandmother, just like this scum of Kreacher's Master hates her, yes...'

'No, Kreacher... listen to me.' she says, when the elf doesn't stop muttering. 'Each time you will see one of those people,' she indicates the room upstairs 'attempting to throw away anything from the family heirloom, you will tell me. Each time you are _mistreated_ by them, you will tell me. And...' she looks around, making sure that nobody is nearby '...If you overhear them talking about anything _important_, you will tell me. Do you understand?'

Kreacher's ugly face twists with a smile.

'Kreacher likes his Mistress' granddaughter, yes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having made this little alliance with Kreacher, Tonks manages to save a ton of stuff from Sirius' and Molly's hands throughout the great clean-up. She hides everything behind her Grandmother's portrait .

Unfortunately, restoring the heirloom seems to be the only useful thing Tonks manages to accomplish, spending time at Grimmauld Place. Well, apart maybe from making Kreacher's life around people hostile towards him more bearable.

Tonks attends Order's meetings, but still nothing interesting is being mentioned.

Tonks has an eidetic memory. She reports to Uncle Lucius everything she hears during the meetings. She lets him filter the information, not to be anxious about omitting anything valid.

Tonks does her daily duties to the best of her abilities, but helplessness is eating her alive. She wants to _act_. She wants to do something important, something that matters...

Finally, an opportunity for the girl to prove herself useful and worthy comes.

Comes unexpectedly, in the form of Uncle Lucius, who wakes her up in the middle of the night.

He stands upon her with his wand lit up.

'Wake up, Nymphie.' he says quietly. 'We are going to Azkaban.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius and Tonks stand on a tiny island, under starry night, at the foot of a massive, triangular tower.

Lucius speaks with his voice raised, to get it through the noise of waves breaking on the shore.

'The Dark Lord himself have chosen the ones who will partake in the assingment to set the prisoners free. I have recommended you. I spoke with our Lord about you; about your Metamorphomagus abilities and your high Magical skills. He knows that you are spying for us on the Order and on the Auror Office.'

Tonks gasps. She is unsure how to respond. _The Dark Lord himself is aware of her existence!_

'Thank you, Uncle.' she says.

She is under a guise of a heavyset, middle-aged woman with dark hair. Lucius has told her, that she may choose whatever form she wants for this assignment, if only it doesn't resemble her usual appearance. She has chosen a guise which was basically a polar opposite of her everyday form.

Foamy waves break just upon Tonks' feet.

She watches the night wind rushing through Lucius' platinum blonde hair, making them wave like a banner. He observes the sky, clearly waiting for someone.

Finally, four soft "pops" of apparition can be heard and four hooded silhouettes in black cloaks and silver masks appear beside Lucius.

Tonks grins, recognizing one of the men.

'Wotcher, Walden!' she says to Macnair.

The Death Eater looks at her in surprise.

'Tonks?! What're you doing here?'

'She's participating in the Raid.' Lucius explains shortly. 'Nymphie, the others are Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Gentlemen, this is my niece, Nymphadora Tonks. Not to waste anymore time; Macnair- you and Nymphie are the only ones who are able to conjure a Patronus.'

Tonks gasps. For a split second, she thinks that she has misheard her Uncle.

'E-excuse me?' she asks in confusion.

'I'll explain it to you on the way up, Nymphie.' Lucius answers. 'For now, you must know, that the two of you are going to shield the rest of us from Dementors. We split into two groups: Macnair, you are going with Crabbe and Nott. Nymphie, Goyle and me are going together. Everybody is supposed to stick to their group. Macnair, you are the leader of your formation; you know the internal structure of Azkaban, so you can easily lead the way.'

Macnair nods and heads towards the tower of the prison. Two other masked Death Eaters- Crabbe and Nott- step forward and join him.

'Nymphie, stay close to me.' Lucius says quietly and takes his niece by the hand, leading her towards the intimidating triangular tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running along dark, ascending corridors, Tonks breathes in and out freezing cold air.

Lucius is by her side. Goyle is a few feet behind, but within the protective presence of Tonks' Patronus.

The silvery jack rabbit floats just above the girl's shoulder, creating an invisible shield, making the three Raiders immune to overwhelming despair and coldness spread by Dementors.

'How is that possible...' Tonks starts, catching her breath mid-run 'that such a brilliant Wizard like yourself, Uncle, is unable to conjure a Patronus?'

Lucius, surprisingly, is fit enough not to be out of breath, sprinting through the ascending corridors. He efortlessly keeps pace with his niece (unlike the large and heavy Goyle).

'Patronus is a Light spell, on an extreme side of the Light spectrum.' he explains. 'It's extremely difficult for a Dark Wizard- no matter how skilled or powerful - to master this spell... until he masters it in his early youth, when his magical affinity is not yet developed. Just like you did.' he adds.

'Nymphie, when did you manage to master the Patronus charm? At Hogwarts?' he asks after a short break.

'No, not at Hogwarts.' Tonks explains. 'During the summer after my graduation. The Patronus was one of the required abilities on the Aurors' School entrance exams. I had no choice, but to master it over a short period of time.'

'And may I ask...' Lucius starts.

'...what sort of memories fuel my Patronus?' Tonks finishes. 'Well, back then, all those years ago, it was the memory of all those pranks I had been pulling at school. I used to think they were very funny, they made me liked and popular amongst other kids, and they were connected to strong feeling of happiness. Right now...' Tonks indicates the silvery rabbit above her shoulder '...this Patronus is fueled by my first memories from the Malfoy Manor. By the memory of helpfulness and hospitality I had experienced from you and Aunt Narcissa. And by the memories of our Dark Arts lessons. Those days when I have been discovering my own power, when I have been _addicted_.'

She closed her eyes and the small rabbit starts glowing in an intensive, silver light.

The Azkaban's gloomy corridor turns light and warm.

Lucius' eyes widen in amazement.

'And as you can see, Uncle, this Patronus is the most powerful one I could ever create.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'BOMBARDA MAXIMA!' Lucius and Goyle yell simultaneously, blasting apart an entire wall, causing a good part of the triangular tower to fall into debris.

Tonks is focused on two tasks at the same time. She must keep the Patronus strong to prevent the Dementors from approaching. She must also help Lucius to control a protective hemisphere, conjured to shield the prisoners from the impact of the explosion.

'Lift it, Nymphie.' she hears Uncle's voice and lets go of the shield.

For a while, she cannot see anything further than a yard away; the thick dust from the explosion covers everything.

It takes a couple of minutes for the cloud of dust to settle down.

It reveals a small group of prisoners in filthy striped rags, clung together, cowering against the only wall that still stands.

Tonks freezes, as she sees one person, looking familiar.

Painfully familiar.

A slightly older version of Andromeda, only with darker-shaded hair. Unhealthily skinny, malnourished, exhausted and dirty.

Tonks approaches the cowering woman timidly. With each step, the girl gradually sheds her disguise, coming back to her usual appearance of a slender, pink-haired young woman.

She slowly kneels in front of the skinny prisoner, looking her in the glittering dark eyes.

'Wotcher, Auntie Bellatrix.' she says quietly. 'I'm your niece, Nymphie.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius, Narcissa and Tonks watch Bellatrix sleeping on the king-sized bed in a guest room of the Manor

She has fallen asleep after being washed, fed and clothed. It's been already over sixteen hours and Tonks is getting slightly concerned.

Narcissa calms her down. She explains, that it is a natural reaction of Bellatrix' exhausted body.

Besides, Rudolphus, Rabastan and Augustus - equally malnourished and equally tired -have been sleeping equally long, in the adjoining room.

Tonks feels pain inside each time she looks at her eldest Aunt's sunken, waxy face. It looks like a skull tightly clothed with paper-thin skin.

Lucius, standing upon his sister-in-law's bed, suddenly grabs his left forearm, hissing in pain.

He glances at Narcissa apologetically.

'Go.' Narcissa says soothingly, with understanding. 'Me and Nymphie are going to stay here with Bella.'

Lucius takes a few steps back an dissaparates with a soft pop.

Narcissa conjures an armchair and a blanket for her niece. She summons Dobby and orders him to bring some tea and refreshments.

Tonks sits in the soft armchair sipping her tea. She doesn't take her eyes off her poor Aunt, but she feels very tired.

Her vision gets progressively blurrier, as she feels the pleasant warmth of the fluffy blanket... Her heads falls down towards her shoulder...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Nymphie. Nymphie...'

Tonks opens her eyes. Uncle Lucius stands upon her, softly whispering her name.

'The Dark Lord is here.' Lucius whispers and Nymphie instantly jumps off her seat.

'He came to visit the released prisoners. He also wants to meet you.' Uncle explains in a hurry.

'_Meet me_? But...?'

Narcissa steps into the room.

'Nymphie? Good that you are awake...'

As soon as she utters those words, a tall, intimidating individual in a black cloak steps into the room.

Tonks watches Narcissa falling on her knees. Lucius does the same, and he drags his niece down along.

The girl kneels down and intends to look up at the cloaked man, but Lucius grabs her head and gently pulls it down.

'Rise, all three of you.' Lord Voldemort speaks.

Tonks notices with a surprise, that his voice is surprisingly soft and warm.

Lucius and Narcissa stand up. The girl follows in their footsteps.

'Is that her, Lucius?' The Dark Lord asks gently, indicating Tonks. She feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach.

'Yes, my Lord.' Uncle answers. 'My niece, Nymphadora Tonks.'

Tonks timidly lifts her eyes at Voldemort.

His eyes are amazingly _red. _They glitter with hundreds of shades, from light red reminding of fresh arterial blood, to deep dark crimson, like venous blood.

'I have heard you had taken part in the Raid on Azkaban, Nymphadora.' Voldemort speaks directly to Tonks. She feels her palms sweating.

'Yes, my Lord.' the girl answers quietly, but without stuttering.

'I have also heard, that you had rejected your traitorous Mother, and started working for _our side_, spying on the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors Office.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Lucius told me everything you had managed to accomplish as a spy. Were you not the one to obtain the address of the current Order's Headquarters, handwritten by their Secret Keeper, Albus Dumbledore?'

'I did it, my Lord.'

Voldemort hums in acknowledgement.

'Excellent. I have only one more question. Do you wish to sacrifice the rest of your life to my service, fighting by my side for the better future of the Wizarding World, against Muggles, Mudbloods and Blood Traitors?'

Tonks doesn't hesitate.

'Yes, my Lord.'

Voldemort nods. His thin lips twist in a smile.

'The traditional approach would be, to have your Aunt Bellatrix be your witness during the Marking Ceremony.' he says.

Lucius puts his hand on Tonks' shoulder.

'I can be her witness, my Lord.'

'I know that, Lucius. However, Nymphadora is Bella's flesh and blood, additionally, Nymphadora was the one to carry Bellatrix out of Azkaban. Is that correct?'

Lucius nods.

'Yes, my Lord. Perhaps... she really would appreciate being her niece's witness.'

'I am positive that will make Bellatrix happy. Now, I am willing to do anything to make her happy.'

He slowly approaches Bella's bed. Lucius and Narcissa step aside, making a place for him, as he slightly leans forward to the sleeping woman.

He extends his hand and touches Bella's forehead with his long, thin fingers.

Tonks gasps in shock, seeing that her sleeping Aunt instantly relaxes under Voldemort's gentle touch. It seems that she recognizes her Lord's presence, even in a deep sleep. Her facial expression turns calm and peaceful.

'My most loyal, my most faithful.' he whispers quietly. 'Fourteen years. Chose to spend fourteen years in Azkaban, rather than renounce me. My Shining Star, my Constellation, I swear that when we take over Hogwarts, your story is going to be taught to children as an example of amazing devotion and bravery.'

Tonks watches the scene, utterly stunned. She had never thought, that Lord Voldemort could speak so _softly_, to show such an _affection_ towards anyone.

She catches herself again on being a victim of indoctrination and manipulations of her Parents and other childhood authority figures, such as Dumbledore. She has to finally overcome the effects of her unfortunate growing-up circumstances.

The Dark Lord pulls his hand away from Bellatrix. The sleeping woman frowns and wriggles anxiously.

'My Lord, she...' Tonks whispers.

'She will be alright. She is the strongest person I have ever known.'


	11. Fearless

WARNING: LANGUAGE

'Wakey, wakey, Nymphie! BOMBARDA!'

Tonks wakes up to a small, harmless explosion, and her lips instantly curl into a smile.

'Better than the one from yesterday!' her Aunt's voice is filled with almost child-like admiration. 'That means that I'm really recovering my strength.'

Tonks rolls around in her soft bed.

Aunt Bellatrix beams at her. It's been a couple of days since her release from Azkaban and she is still boney skinny, but doesn't look unhealthy anymore. Her dark, curly hair regained its shiny glow. Her skin is no more waxy or sunken.

'Get your pretty ass outta bed, Niece Dearest, and get ready for your Ceremony.' she says in an innocent voice.

Tonks cannot help but grin even wider.

She loves Auntie Bellatrix from their first hour spent together. She loves her passion, energy and bluntness. She admires her unbreakable spirit, which remained steadfast even during those fourteen years of imprisonment.

Aunt Narcissa is a warm, caring person; a perfect Motherly figure for Tonks.

Aunt Bella, on the other hand, is _not at all_ a Motherly figure. She is more of a _cool _older sister.

'Auntie Bella, have I already told you, that I have no idea how you and my excuse for a Mother can be related?' Tonks mutters half-asleep.

'Like twenty times already.' Bella replies. 'Don't worry, I've been constantly asking your Grandmother Durella if Andromeda had not been accidentally switched after the childbirth. Unfortunately, her physical appearance indicates otherwise.'

'Her face looks much better as a burned hole on the tapestry, though.' Tonks notices and the two women burst into laughter.

'Right, Nymphie, but now, get up and get ready. Our Lord is waiting for us. Chop-chop.' Bella says finally and leaves the girl to wash up and get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Auntie Bella.' Tonks says quietly, as Bellatrix leads her along a dark corridor of the Riddle Manor. 'When you take it... does it hurt?'

'Yes, it does.'

Tonks looks at her Aunt; this time, Bella is serious.

Tonks swallows.

'I wouldn't even describe this feeling as an ordinary kind of pain.' Bella adds. 'This feeling is... different.'

Tonks feels progressively more anxious as they step into a large chamber. It's simply arranged; with a couple of leather armchairs and a fireplace.

Lucius and Narcissa are already here. They nod at Tonks and Bella as they enter the room.

The Dark Lord stands in a shady corner of the chamber; only his glittering crimson eyes can be seen.

Bella and Tonks instantly fall on their knees.

'Rise.' Voldemort says quietly, coming forward to them.

They pick themselves up from the floor as the Dark Lord stands upright in front of them.

'Bellatrix.' he says softly, putting his fingers on Bella's cheek. The woman nudges against his hand. 'I am so glad to see you in better health and shape.'

'Thank you, my Lord.' Bella whispers.

'Nymphadora.' he turns his head towards the girl. 'You have repeatedly proven yourself worthy of being accepted into our ranks. You have been for a long under tutelage of your Uncle Lucius, who confirms your value and trustworthiness.'

He glances at Lucius, who nods. 'Yes, my Lord.'

'Now, I have yet to ask you, Bellatrix. As Nymphadora's witness, do you agree with her being worthy of joining our ranks?'

'Yes, my Lord!' Bella confirms eagerly.

'Do you, Nymphadora Tonks, promise to obey me and your other supervisors during our quest to purify the Wizarding kind?'

'Yes, my Lord.' Tonks whispers.

'Do you promise to fight to the best of your abilities against Blood Traitors, Mudbloods and Muggles, who pose threat to the Wizarding kind?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Do you renounce your Mudblood Father and your Blood Traitor Mother?'

'Wholeheartedly, my Lord.'

'Extend your left arm.'

Tonks feels sweat running down her forehead, when she stretches her arm out.

She feels Bella's hand squeezing her shoulder, when Voldemort presses his wand against her inner forearm.

'_Morsmordre.' _he whispers softly.

As soon as he utters the incantation, the world around Tonks dissapears.

Only blinding, powerful light of Voldemort's magic exists. Only his magic and his deep crimson eyes.

And the insane, burning pain in her forearm.

Aunt Bella was right. This **is **a different kind of pain_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks usually tries to avoid spending time at Gimmauld Place, apart from the Order's meetings - which are the only opportunities for Tonks to find out something important.

Being around the Order's members is mentally draining. She doesn't want to expose herself to their presence more often than necessary.

That day however, she decides to stay a little bit longer after one of the dull meetings, and check on Kreature.

During their common quest to save the Black family's heirloom objects, she came to like the elderly house elf. She has been putting some effort to make sure, that he is not being mistreated ever since.

Now, much to her surprise, the house elf is nowhere to be found.

'Kreacher!' Tonks calls. 'Kreacheeeer!'

'Young Mistress, over here!'

Tonks frowns; Kreacher's voice is even more screechy than usual. The elf is clearly terrified.

She rushes upstairs, only to see furious Sirius, shooting series of hexes at Kreacher. The house elf desperately dodges the streams of colorful lights.

'Expelliarmus!' Tonks snaps, disarming her disgrace of a cousin.

Sirius turns his red, enraged face towards her.

'What the fuck are you doing?!' he snarls.

'No, what the fuck are YOU doing?!' Tonks replies, catching Sirius' wand mid-air.

'This disgusting piece of shit has just injured Buckbeak!' Sirius yells.

Tonks raises her eyebrows in surprise.

'Buckbeak?' she asks. 'Isn't that this ridiculously oversized familiar of yours?'

'HE INJURED HIM!' Sirius snaps.

Tonks rolls her eyes.

'Cousin dearest, how big is a hippogriff, and how big is a house elf? How badly Kreacher could have injured Buckbeak, I wonder?'

'He stabbed him in his leg with a fucking knife!'

'ACCIDENTALLY!' Tonks yells. 'Why would Kreacher want to do that on purpose?! And you?! Instead of going and healing your familiar's wound, you're acting _very grown-up_, trying to hex Kreacher!'

'Why the fuck are you always trying to protect him?' Sirius snarls.

'And why are you always acting like such a fucking douchebag?' Tonks replies. 'Only an utter and complete JERK uses his superiority over a house elf to constantly bully him! Come, Kreacher!' she adds, and tosses Sirius' wand back to him. 'In case you don't know, cousin dearest, the spell you will need is E_piskey.'_

_'_TONKS!'

Kingsley Shacklebolt stands in the staircase, looking daggers at the girl.

'If you have such a lot of free time to walk around and tear your throat, surely you have some time to help me with my work.'

Tonks rolls her eyes and follows the dark-skinned Auror.

'Young Mistress!'

Tonks turns back and looks at Kreacher. The elf looks like he is about to say something, but he hesitates, shooting worried glances at Sirius and Kingsley.

Tonks comprehends, that what he wants to tell her, cannot be heard by those two..

'KREACHER, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!' Sirius yells.

Kreacher cannot disobey a direct order from a Black heir. Against his will, he disapparates with a soft pop.

'Very mature.' Tonks snaps, looking daggers at her cousin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Fucking_ Shacklebolt sits Tonks down in the dining room and makes her fill up his overdue paperwork.

Tonks internally boils with anger, sitting upon a pile of documents. She would have a thousand time preferred, if Kingsley had sent her on a shift down to the Department of Mysteries instead.

Granted, wandering around the shelves filled with Prophecies isn't a thrilling task either. However, being on this post, Tonks could at least alert Uncle immedietly, in case if Potter kid caught the bait.

Personally, Tonks doesn't believe that Potter is going to catch their bait at all. The Prophecy's case is starting to take way too long, so she and Auntie Bella have already started thinking upon some other way to obtain the Prophecy for their Lord.

Tonks doesn't actually comprehend why restoring this Prophecy is so crucial. She only knows that the Dark Lord wants to have it, and that Uncle Lucius and Aunt Bella are doing everything in their power to grant his wish.

Yes, Tonks would be way more useful down there at the moment.

'Shecklebolt!' she snaps upon the pile of documents. 'Why don't you send me to the Department of Mysteries? You know that I suck at paperwork!'

Shacklebolt frowns.

'Don't think you will slack off down there tonight instead of helping me. Diggle has the shift and you know that.'

Oh, right. Damn Dedalus Diggle, who wouldn't even catch a fly.

Suddenly, commotion in the entrance hall indicates Moody's arrival.

He storms into the dining room. Anxiety is written all over his scarred face.

'Tonks, Shacklebolt!' he snarls. 'Get off your asses immedietly. Death Eaters are in the Department of Mysteries. Potter and a group of other students are fighting them down there.'

Tonks jumps off her seat so vigorously, that she knocks both her chair and the table down. Kingsley's rolls of parchment fall all over the floor.

That very moment, Lupin and Sirius storm in.

'What the fuck happened?' Sirius screams, in clear disbelief. 'Is my cub in danger?!'

'Black, you are staying here.' Moody says harshly.

'NO!' Sirius and Remus snarl at the same time.

'My pup is in danger and I'm going to help him!' Sirius adds, looking daggers at Moody.

'BLACK, YOU ARE OUTLAWED! YOU CANNOT WALK AROUND AS YOU PLEASE!'

'I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU WON'T STOP ME, I'M GOING!'

Tonks get anxious. Those two waste time on a fight, when her Uncle, Aunt and other comrades are fighting and risking their lives.

'Mad-Eye, there's no time. Let that fucking idiot go with us.' the girl mutters.

Moody apparently gives up.

'Alright, Black, you may go...'

'I'm also going!' Lupin declares firmly.

'Whatever.' Moody snaps, rolling his healthy eye. 'But I won't babysit the bunch of you. Stick to the formation and no screwing around. Get going!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks lets go of Moody's arm, a little bit dizzy after Side-Along Apparition.

The Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries.

Potter, two of the Weasley kids and three other brats, clung to each other next to the stone arch on an elevation.

Uncle Lucius, Auntie Bella, Macnair, Dolohov and Rudophus, encircling them.

_This is bad._

'STUPEFY!'

Moody, Lupin, Sirius and Kingsley cast stunning hexes simultaneously towards Bella, Rudolph and Dolohov.

Tonks finds herself standing close to Uncle Lucius, who apparently was just about to catch Potter before their arrival.

_This is fucking bad._

The girl desperately finds Uncle's silver eyes, and moves her head slightly to the left, giving him a sign to move aside.

'STUPEFY!' she yells, pretending be aiming at Lucius, but in reality intending to hit Potter when her Uncle dodges to the left. Unfortunately, the stunner misses the boy by a few inches.

Tonks watches for a second Potter crawling like a warm towards a heavyset, dark-haired boy- one of his friends.

Macnair jumps forward to the boy and grabs him by the throat, suffocating him. Tonks smirks internally; it seems that she won't have to blow her cover up. She can trust MAcnair to restore the Prophecy from Potter.

She turns around, to the other part of the chamber, where Auntie Bella is fighting Sirius. Tonks rushes forward to aid her Aunt...

...however, suddenly, a bunch of things happen at the same time. The chubby, dark-haired friend of Potter shoots a successful stunner at Walden, who loses consciousness and lets go of the boy. Dolohov jumps forward to the two students, casts a Jelly-Legs Jinx on the plump boy and tries to summon the Prophecy, but...

...Sirius gets in his way. He starts a fierce duel with Dolohov, shielding "his pup" (what a disgusting, perverted nickname for a _godson_!). Tonks hears him giving Potter some ridiculous instructions (to grab the chubby boy and run with the Prophecy).

Tonks senses her opportunity to finally get hold of this fucking glass ball.

Potter tries to lift his friend, whose legs are still jinxed; Tonks runs towards the boys, but Uncle Lucius reaches them first.

He jumps forward to Potter and presses his wand against the boy's ribs.

'The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!' he yells at the boy.

'No–get–off– me . . . Neville–catch it!'

He tosses the glass ball. The immobilized chubby boy leans forward to catch it, but Tonks is faster. She pounces on the ball like during a Muggle game of soccer.

As soon as she catches the warm surface of the Prophecy, she turns towards Potter and grins.

'I've got it, Harry!'

Potter smiles back.

'Brilliant, Tonks!'

Tonks' smile fades, as she watches Potter jabbing his wand over his shoulder, aiming at Uncle Lucius.

'IMPEDI...'

'EXPELIARMUS!' Tonks yells, disarming the boy.

Potter's eyes widen.

She makes an embarrassed, scared face.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry! I was aiming at Malfoy!'

'Nevermind, Tonks!' Potter answers, struggling under Lucius embrace.

Tonks slides the Prophecy into her jacket's pocket...

...and freezes on the spot. She feels under her fingers a smooth surface of_ another glass ball_. A ball from Draco's set of Gobestones!

Tonks regrets not having mastered wandless magic on a decent level. _Engorgio, engorgio, engorgio, engorgio, _she repeats in her mind, begging the Gobstones' ball to turn big enough to remind a ball of a Prophecy.

The girl has a lucky day. She feels the small ball growing bigger under her fingers and she pulls it out.

'Wait, Harry, I'll help you!' she says aloud. 'You, there, buddy, take care of the Prophecy!'

She tosses the enlarged Gobestones' ball at the chubby boy, purposely aiming it to land on his wriggling, jinxed legs.

Just as she wished, the ball bounces off the boy's floundering feet and smashes on the stone stairs.

The chubby boy is terrified, he starts muttering his apologies for destroying the "_Prophecy"_, Potter mutters his "_neverminds"_, and Tonks grabs Potter by shoulders and pulls him, pretending to be "_helping_" him getting off Lucius.

The girl briefly catches her Uncle's eyes, and freezes.

Their silver depth expresses unbelievable suffering.

Lucius is appalled and shattered. He lets go of Potter, staring at the place where the "Prophecy" had broken, in pain and disbelief.

_Why, for the fuck's sake, haven't I ever mastered Legilimency on a decent level?_

Tonks is furious with herself; she had no idea how to pass on to her Uncle that the shattered Prophecy was fake, and that everything is alright.

'DUMLEDORE!' the chubby boy yells. Tonks turns around, just to see the said old coot ascending next to the stone arch.

'We're saved!' Potter yells.

_We're fucked_, Tonks thinks.

Macnair stumbles forward, drawing Dumbledore's attention to himself, and starts running away.

Tonks comprehends; he has just made a living bait of himself.

As Dumbledore is busy chasing Macnair, Tonks takes a look at the chamber; only one pair is still battling. Aunt Bella and cousin Sirius.

Tonks is sure about Auntie's forthcoming victory over the pathetic excuse for a cousin. She is aware of Bella's extraordinary talent.

The only way she can help Auntie, is to keep Potter and the other boy away from her duel.

Potter has already noticed his _beloved Godfather _struggling and stepping back under Bella's powerful cannonade.

'My wand.' he mutters towards Tonks. 'Tonks, my wand! I have to help him!'

'What? Oh, yes, Harry! Forgive me, I forgot I have it!'

She reaches to her pocket and pretends to be searching for Potter's wand, which she has taken after _''accidentally"_ disarming him.

In reality, she buys some time for her Aunt to take Sirius down.

She watches Sirius ducking one of Bella's curses. The next one hits him straight in the chest.

He falls backwards, disappearing the ragged veil on the stone arch.

Only then Tonks "_finds_" Potters wand. She hands it over to the boy.

'Your wand, Harry.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Potter chases Aunt Bellatrix.

Tonks runs after him.

_This day is fucking annoying._

Potter uses the elevator to get to the Atrium. Tonks is forced to climb the stairs, but nevertheless, keeps pace with him.

'Come out, come out, little Harry!' she hears Auntie's voice. 'What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!'

'I am!'

'Aaaaaah . . . did you love him, little baby Potter?' Bella mocks.

Tonks cannot help but chuckle; she loves her Aunt to death.

She jumps from the staircase just in time to see Potter aiming his wand towards Bella.

'CRU...'

'DEPULSO!' Tonks yells. Her spell throws Potter against the wall like a ragdoll.

Bella glances at her niece, amused.

'Tonks! What the fuck are you doing!?' Potter screams.

'I'm saving your fucking ass!' the girl snarls. 'Don't you know that you may be in serious trouble for using an Unforgivable Curse?!'

'I DON'T FUCKING CARE! SHE KILLED SIRIUS!'

Tonks opens her mouth to reply, but suddenly a commotion starts in a conjoining room, probably the entrance hall. All three of them turn their heads towards the door.

Whooshes of flying spells and cracks of smashing glass...

'MASTER!' Bella yells.

Tonks finds her Aunt's eyes. She looks at her with a silent question.

Bellatrix almost imperceptibly nods her head.

Tonks understands: the Dark Lord is battling Dumbledore.

'Get out of here, Harry!' Tonks yells. 'It's not safe here; the walls may blast apart!'

The noises are getting progressively louder. Potter picks himself up from the floor and runs back to his friends. Tonks and Bella follow him.

'Use floo.' Tonks mutters to Aunt, trying not to move her lips too much. She pushes Bella gently to one of the fireplaces in the Atrium. 'I'm gonna check on Uncle and the others.' Tonks whisper is silent like wind rustle. 'We all must get the fuck outta this place.'

'The Prophecy?' Bella asks equally quietly.

'I have it.'

Bella smiles and nods.

'Malfoy Manor!' she utters loudly and disappears in green flames.

Tonks returns downstairs, where an unpleasant surprise awaits her.

Dumbledore, along with Moody, Lupin and Kinsley have apparently managed to catch and disarm all of Tonks' comrades.

Lucius, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Rokwood, Macnair and a couple of others stand in the middle of the chamber, on an elevation, with their wrists tied up, additionally immobilized with an anti-apparition charm.

Tonks feels a cold cramp in her stomach.

_Holy fuck._

'Tonks!' Moody yells at her. 'I've told you: no screwing around! Where the hell have you been?!'

'Upstairs.' Tonks mutters, watching in pain her defeated comrades.

'What's going on upstairs, Tonks?' Kingsley asks. 'I've heard that Dumbledore had arrived?'

'Yeah. He's there, fighting the Da... fighting Voldemort.'

She looks at the three Aurors. Lupin cowers against the wall, with his face hidden in his palms. Well, he has just lost his best friend...

Kingsley and Moody look at the Death Eaters with a disgust.

The group of five teenagers led by Potter sit in the corner of the chamber, clung together. Each of the kids is more or less badly injured.

The tied-up Death Eaters... Tonks has an urge to yell and cry about her own helplessness.

_What can I do? How can I help them?_

She glances at Uncle Lucius, who looks like a man, who had already given up. He hangs his head down and slouches his shoulders...

_This is bad._

'Tonks, the Ministry officials are going to be here any moment now.' Moody says. 'Fudge himself is coming, too. I've already informed them what had happened down here.'

_Holy fuck, this is bad..._

Tonks hits on a bold idea.

She jumps on the elevation, and stands close to her Uncle.

'Have you heard that, bastard?!' she says very loudly. 'Minister Fudge is about to arrive! You guys are _fucked _now!'

She pretends to mock Lucius (accompanied by Moody's and Kingsley's obnoxious laughs) but in reality, she desperately tries to make an eye contact with Uncle.

Much to her relief, she finally meets silver eyes, full of despair.

She lowers her own eyes, attempting to lead Lucius' gaze down.

She opens her jacket's pocket, where the shining glass ball of the Prophecy is safely hidden.

Lucius' eyes widen in shock and disbelief. He looks at his niece, who imperceptibly pulls the ball out and puts it to Lucius' tied-up hand.

She glances quickly at the Aurors; Moody and Kinsley are occupied with a conversation, Lupin is lost in his grief.

Taking advantage of their lack of attention, she starts imperceptibly working on Lucius' bonds, trying to loosen them...

'Minister Fudge, it's true! They're here! Death Eaters!'

'I know, Williamson, Dumbledore has already explained...'

_Fuck._

A few dozens of Wizards and Witches from the Ministry, with Fudge leading the way, step into the chamber.

Flash lights of magical cameras blazes one-by-one.

Tonks fells the warm surface of the Prophecy back in her hand. Lucius returns it... he wants her to keep it...

'Give it to the Dark Lord...' he whispers to her ear, barely moving his lips.

Some of the Ministry officials start climbing up on the elevation. They grab the Death Eaters by their arms and drag them out of the room, apparently for an interrogation...

One of the Ministry Wizards grabs Lucius' shoulder and leads him outside.

Uncle turns his head to look back at the girl. She can barely hear his last words:

'Take care of Narcissa and Draco.'


	12. Fenrir

'You're _kidding_.'

'No, Nymphie... look...'

'Let me put this straight. I am supposed to engage in a romantic relationship with one of the Order's members to regain their trust.'

Tonks stands frozen in front of her two Aunts.

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix look embarrassed and apologetic.

'Nymphie.' Narcissa starts awkwardly. 'It's an only certain way to fix your cover within the Order.'

'Don't get us wrong, you were brilliant down there, in the Department of Mysteries.' Bella adds. 'You were the one to restore the Prophecy and nobody takes your credit from you. However, you've told us yourself, that after this battle, the Order's members don't trust you anymore the way they used to.'

'Auntie, I was being very careful not to blow my cover up down there!' Tonks replies, irritated.

'Nobody implies that you weren't _trying_.' Bella explains softly. 'But... Nymphie, you've hexed Harry Potter. Twice.'

'I was shielding you, and Uncle Lucius!' Tonks answers.

'I know.' Bella says quietly.

'Moreover, I've made disarming Potter look like an accident!' the girl adds.

'Yes, you have, and Potter fell for it.' Bella replies. 'However, you know how paranoid and suspicious Moody is. He must have planted a seed of doubtfulness towards you within the other Order's members.'

'The Dark Lord wants you to regain an unconditional trust from the Order's side.' Narcissa adds quietly. 'He is concerned by the fact, that- unlike the others- you were not relocated to Hogsmeade to protect the school.'

Tonks thinks upon Narcissa's words. Her Aunt has a point. The majority of Order's members, including Moody, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Diggle, Dawlish, Savage and Hestia Jones have been offered an accommodation in Hogsmeade and asked to move there for a time being.

Their priority is now to ensure the "safety" of Hogwarts' students.

Tonks has not been included in this advance.

'Nymphie, you know how hard this following year is going to be for Draco.' Narcissa says in a pleading tone. 'I would be less anxious, knowing that you are around, knowing that you can shield him in case of a danger.'

Tonks hangs her head. She know how uptight Narcissa is about Draco's new assingment.

'Auntie Cissy, I would die to protect Draco.' she says silently. 'If only I could...'

'But you cannot, Nymphie.' Narcissa cuts her off. 'The Dark Lord himself emphasizes, that Draco must not be aided during his mission. He must act alone. The only thing you can do for him, Nymphie, is to watch over him from afar, and be around in case of a... worst scenario.'

Narcissa's voice breaks.

'Oh, Cissy, Draco is a smart, talented boy, and he will be alright.' Bella says. 'Besides, you should be proud, that the Dark Lord puts so much trust in him.'

'I am proud, Bella, but until you become a Mother, you won't understand what it's like to worry for your child.' Narcissa answers and turns towards her niece. 'Please, Nymphie, you owe this to Lucius...'

An ice-cold cramp grabs Tonks' bowels, as she recalls Uncle's last words to her before being taken away by a Ministry official.

'I... I know, Auntie, but a... romantic relationship? Really? It's just not my cup of tea, that's not gonna work!' She says. Merely thinking about this idea makes her cringe in disgust. 'When you two called me for a _serious talk, _I thought that something concerning the case of freeing Uncle and the others from Azkaban had finally been established. I thought _this is_ now our priority, not a ridiculous quest to regain the Order's trust...'

'Freeing Lucius _is_ a priority, Nymphie.' Narcissa says in a sad voice.

Tonks looks at her Aunt. Narcissa over the last few weeks of Lucius' absence, has clearly lost a good amount of weight, and her skin became grayish. Without her husband, she is clearly suffering.

'Arranging and performing a Raid on Azkaban is not an easy task, Nymphie.' Bella says. 'You must be aware of that, because you have taken part in one. The Dark Lord does his best to have Lucius come back home as soon as possible, but _your_ assingment is a completely separate endeavor.'

_'My assingment_!' Tonks repeats helplessly. 'Auntie Bella, my _assingment _is nothing more than finding myself a fake boyfriend, and hoping that this will fix my position within the Order! What kind of _assingment_ is that?!'

'An important one.' Narcissa explains patiently. 'You are too valuable of a spy to lose your trustworthiness amongst the Order. Apart from you, only one spy is on our service. Severus, and his... er...'

'His alliegances are unclear.' Bella finishes firmly.

'Exactly. That is why you are priceless, Nymphie. Without you spying for us on the Order, things will get much more complicated. '

'Maybe I try to regain their trust without getting _close..._that way...to any of them?' Tonks moans desperately.

'And do you have any other effective way on your mind?' Narcissa asks.

'No.' Tonks sighs.

'Nymphie, you're a Metamorphomagus. It'd be easy for you to attract somebody, because you can efortlessly adjust your physical appearance to the other person's tastes. Is there anyone in the Order's ranks who doesn't repel you totally? Is there someone you are able to spend some time around without getting sick?'

Tonks hesitates.

'Well, there is this timid, shy guy, Lupin.' she says reluctantly. 'He used to best friend with cousin Sirius, although, he is not as loud or as obnoxious as Sirius was.'

'Lupin?' Narcissa asks and her eyes widen. 'Well, I think in this case, I think I can make things easier for you. Bella, would you be so kind to summon Greyback?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fenrir Greyback is taller even than Uncle Lucius. He is broad-shouldered and intimidating, his eyes are ice-blue and his fangs are unnaturally long and sharp.

He listens to Narcissa and Bella explaining comprehensively Tonks' new _assingment._ Listening, he shots quick glances at the girl once in a while.

Tonks still doesn't understand how this huge guy could help her in "befriending" Lupin.

'Nymphie.' Bella turns towards her niece 'Greyback is the one, who had infected Lupin with Lycantrophy over thirty years ago.'

Tonks gasps. She has obviously been aware of Lupin being a Werewolf, but she had always thought about it as about his in-born condition.

'You need to _seduce _him, don't you?' Greyback asks, turning his light-blue eyes at Tonks.

Tonks anticipated his voice to be low and hoarse. Surprisingly, it's soft and pleasant.

'N-not seriously, though!' she answers quickly. 'Only for appearance's sake. I need to make myself look trustworthy in the eyes of Order of the Phoenix.'

'I get it.' Greyback replies, apparently thinking upon this. 'Well, girlie, first of all do you know how infecting with Lycanthropy works?'

'No, sir.' Tonks answers, slightly intimidated.

'When I bite into my prey, it is bound to be infected, but only a selected few manage to survive.' Greyback explains. 'A lot of Wizards, Witches and Muggles die from a wound left by Werewolf's teeth. Especially if a Werewolf _wants_ its pray to be killed. Remus Lupin is... a special case. Thirty years ago, I didn't mean to _infect_ him. I mean_t_ to _kill_ him.'

Tonks stares at him in shock.

'It was not about the brat.' Fenrir goes on. 'It was about his pathetic excuse for a Father. Old Lyall Lupin had made a huge mistake, offending my entire species straight into my face. He said, that we Werewolves are _soulless, evil and deserving nothing, but death_.'

Tonks frowns in outrage.

'Why would he say such things?' she asks.

'Ignorant fool, like plenty of others.' he spat in disgust, at a mere thought of Remus' Father. 'Anyways, now, back to the the brat. It was a couple of days before full moon, so my senses were sharpest they could be, and my reflexes faster than ever. I chased the brat. I caught the brat. I held the brat with my fangs by his neck, and I sank my teeth in his soft flesh. Brat screamed. Brat bled. But brat wouldn't die. Many fully grown-up people would have died from such a severe wound, but not him. Not Remus Lupin.'

'Do you know how did he manage to survive?' Tonks asks curiously. 'Did Remus have some kind of... extraordinary power?'

Fenrir chuckles at her words.

'Yeah, the most extraordinary power known to mankind: aggregation pheromones. I wasn't able to bite him severely enough, even though I wished to, because subconsciously I had labeled him as a potential mate.'

Tonks gasps in disbelief.

'It's a natural mechanism known to many species, and Werewolves are one of them.' Greyback explains. 'I can sense a plausible mate, which of course doesn't mean I have to act on it. However, I'm not able to harm that person, either. Remus Lupin has been marked by me as my mate; I've turned him into a Werewolf and I've passed part of my abilities on to him. If he had any form of contact with me at the moment, he would instantly, subconsciously recognize me as his mate.'

'Makes sense, sir.' Tonks says apprehensively. 'If only you were the one working as a spy instead of me. However, in our case, I must be the one to... for a lack of better word, _seduce _Remus.'

'That'd be pretty easy. You must smell like me, and this is possible to do.'

'Smell like you...?'

'That is undoubtedly going to attract him to you. And by undoubtedly, I mean it. Pheromones are way more effective than any love potion.'

'Does that mean, that you will be able to help my niece, Fenrir?' Bella asks with a hope in her voice.

'Certainly.' Werewolf shrugs his shoulders. 'Why not?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks and Greyback stand together on the top of a skyscraper, facing Millennium Bridge in London.

Tonks is under a guise of a ginger-haired girl. Strong wind rushes through her long hair.

She toys with a small glass vial, filled with a transparent liquid.

'What exactly is in the vial, sir?' she asks the Werewolf timidly. She isn't sure, where his species have their highest concentration of pheromones.

'Bodily fluids.' Greyback answers bluntly.

Tonks turns crimson. She feels her cheeks burning.

The Werewolf turns towards her, amused with her embarrassment.

'Only sweat and saliva.' he says in a reassuring voice. 'Nothing apart from that.'

'Oh.' Tonks mutters with a relief. 'That's... plausible.'

'I know it's still gross, but if you use it, Remus will follow you to hell and back.' Fenrir notices.

'Am I supposed to... pour it over myself, or...?'

'You can grease yourself with it, like with an ointment.' Werewolf explains. 'Your neck, face and hair, that's gonna do. And it's not that easy to wash off; it is going to stay on your body even after taking a shower. It wears off approximately after two weeks, and then I can provide you with a new sample.'

Tonks apprehensively uncorks the vial and sniffs the fluid.

She anticipates a disgusting odor, likely strong enough to make her feel sick.

However, she is pleasantly surprised. The liquid with Greyback's pheromones smells unbelievably nice. Nice, and... intoxicating.

Tonks pours the liquid on her open palm and slowly rubs it into her neck, cheeks, forehead and hair.

'Not so bad, huh?' Fenrir asks, watching the girl in amusement.

'Like wearing some expensive perfume.' Tonks admits.

The Werewolf turns back towards the Millennium Bridge.

'By the way, why did you insist on meeting in this place?' Tonks asks curiously.

'Because I have a job to do here.' Fenrir explains.

'What kind of job?' The girl frowns.

Greyback exposes his sharp teeth in a smile.

'You'll see in a second.'

As soon as he utters those words, two plumes of black smoke appear in the sky above the bridge.

They float forwards, causing an incredible commotion amongst the Muggles. Tonks can hear their screams from afar. Dozens of their cars get off track and fall down to the Thames River.

'Rookwood and Macnair.' Greyback explains, smiling at the mayhem in front of them.

The two Death Eaters concealed by the dark smoke, keep getting through along the bridge, knocking off more and more Muggles and their vehicles into the water.

Fenrir frowns.

'They like to play with them, but our task was not to throw the Muggles into the river... We were supposed to smash this entire fucking bridge into pieces. Watch that.'

Fenrir waits until Macnair and Rookwood cross the bridge and find themselves on the other side. He pulls his wand out and extends it.

'INCENDIO!' he yells.

Tonks watches in amazement his spell hitting the bridge right in the middle. The fragile construction stands on fire, which quickly spreads throughout the entire bridge...

'Hey, what are you two doing here?!'

Tonks and Greyback turn back instantly. A terrified Muggle policeman stands in front of them, with his eyes wide from shock.

'Avada Kedavra.' Fenrir mutters almost lazily, and a flash of green light hits the man in the chest. 'Not worthy of the blessing of Lycantrophy.' he explains to Tonks, when the cop falls dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just like Bella and Fenrir had assumed, Tonks feels Remus' admiring eyes on herself all the time throughout the next Order's meeting.

Well, that _was _a part of the plan.

However, now... she just doesn't feel strong enough to handle it.

She cannot take the image of Fenrir's light-blue eyes and broad shoulders off her head.

What is more, she is positive, that the physical attraction to Greyback is not caused only by the effect of the pheromones.

Tonks finds herself _admiring_ Fenrir. His passion, his determination, his wildness, his disregarding of all the rules...

She sighs internally. How can this all be so complicated...? Before Auntie Bella had came up her _brilliant_ idea, Tonks had never had _any_ love interests. During her time at Hogwarts, she used to be a tomboy and a prankster. Dating was not in her style. Later, during her apprenticeship with Moody, Tonks has been more interested in exploring Dark Arts with Uncle Lucius, than in finding herself a boyfriend.

And yet now, all of a sudden, she is supposed to _seduce_ Remus, who she has no feelings for whatsoever. At the same time, she starts feeling _something _for Fenrir, which makes things even more messed up...

The girl is torn from her thoughts, when Lupin suddenly stands up and turns towards Moody, interrupting the meeting.

'Alastor, why isn't Tonks being relocated to Hogsmeade, like the rest of us? According to you, as much skilled Aurors as possible are needed to protect Hogwarts' students.' he asks.

Tonks flinches. The physical attraction Lupin feels for her brings instant and desirable results!

Moody glances at the girl hesitantly.

'Tonks' performance during the battle in the Department of Mysteries was less than impressive.' he drawls finally.

'Mad-Eye, it was a _battle_. Everybody can get distracted in such circumstances. Besides, Tonks was the one to prevent the Death Eaters from getting a hold of the Prophecy!' Lupin defenses her.

'By smashing it on the stairs.' Moody snaps.

'So what!' Lupin replies. 'The point was to not let the Death Eaters have it. _We_ don't need this Prophecy!'

Moody rolls his eye.

'Alright already. Tonks, you're lucky that Hestia Jones has been injured. You can take her place and move to Hogsmeade.'

Lupin beams at the girl.

Tonks doesn't believe in her own luck. The power of Werewolf's pheromones is indeed incredible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks' eyes widen, as she sees an immobilized, blood covered boy lying on the floor in one of the Hogwarts Express compartments.

Deciding to check the train after the students' unboarding, she hadn't actually expect to find anyone inside. Yet alone somebody under an invisibility cloak and apparently after some kind of a fight.

_Hogwarts' extra protection program is a drag._

'Wotcher, Harry.' she says aloud and casts a counter-spell, allowing the boy to move his limbs again. He sits up.

Instead of explaining what had happened, Potter stares at Tonks like a retard. That means, like usually.

The train budges, ready for departure. Tonks picks the boy up from the floor.

'We'd better get out of here, quickly.' she says and drags him to the corridor. She pulls one of the doors open. 'Come on, we'll jump.'

They land safely on the platform before the train picks up speed. Tonks hands the invisibility cloak back to Potter.

'Who did it?' she asks.

'Draco Malfoy.'

Tonks smirks internally. Narcissa wants her to look after on Draco- which is apparently unnecessary, judging by how Draco manages to look after himself.

The girl watches Potter's broken nose. Draco apparently fought fiercely. Tonks is curious, how did Potter provoke him.

'I can fix your nose if you stand still.' she says aloud.

Not surprisingly, Potter stares at her dumbly instead of giving an answer.

'Episkey.' Tonks mutters, mending the boy's nose anyway.

'Thanks a lot!' Potter says.

_Well, finally he decided to thank me._

'You'd better put that cloak back on, and we can walk up to school. Expecto Patronum!'

Much to Tonks' amazement, the silvery creature she conjures is not the expected jack rabbit.

Her Patronus is now a wolf.

_Fenrir..._

'Was that a Patronus?' Potter asks.

_No, it was a huge, silver Pigmy Puff, _Tonks thinks.

'Yes, I'm sending a word to the castle that I've got you, or they'll worry. Come on, we'd better not dawdle.' she says aloud.

Potter nods.

'What did you do to him?' Tonks asks.

'Excuse me?' Potter asks in confusion.

'I ask what did you do to Draco Malfoy. I don't think he would start a fight unprovoked.' she explains calmly.

'Oh, that... Well, I've kinda... sneaked into his compartment and eavesdropped.'

Tonks clenches her teeth.

She would gladly curse Potter into oblivion right now.

She instantly regrets fixing his nose.

'Why did you decide to eavesdrop on him?' she asks coldly.

'Oh, you know... Well, I think, he is, you know, up to something...'

Tonks looks at Potter in disbelief. She makes a mental note to get in touch with Draco as soon as possible and convince him to contact her each time Potter would try to interfere in his assingment.

Draco is courageous and independent. He is able defense himself. However, to think that such _vermin_ as Potter could cause him even more problems with his complex assingment than he already has...

'But what are you doing here, anyway?' Potter tears her off her thoughts with his question.

'I'm stationed in Hogsmeade now, to give the school extra protection.' she replies.

'Is it just you who's stationed up here, or...' he inquires.

'No, there're others. Proudfoot, Savage, Dawlish...'

_Lupin, who will cause me some trouble with his obtrusiveness... _she adds in her mind.

They proceed up the hill, following carriage tracks. Potter- luckily- decides to spend rest of the walk with his mouth shut.

Finally, they reach the iron gate leading to Hogwarts' school grounds.

'Alohomora!' Potter yells, waving his wand.

Tonks' eyes widen. Is it possible that the _future savior of the Light _is actually _that _stupid...?

'That won't work on these.' she says in a bored tone. 'Dumbledore bewitched them himself. '

'I could climb a wall.' he replies.

_By the Dark Lord, what a moron..._

'No, you couldn't.' she answers flatly. 'Anti-intruder jinxes on all of them. Security's been tightened a hundredfold this summer.'

'Well then, I suppose I'll just have to sleep out here and wait for morning.' Potter snaps, annoyed.

'You do that.' Tonks answers plainly. _Ungrateful brat, _she adds internally_. _'Look, someone's coming down for you.' she says after a second, noticing a dark silhouette approaching them from up the hill.

'Well, well, well.' she hears Severus' voice. 'Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance.'

Tonks chuckles internally. At least, Potter gets what he deserved for spying on Draco.

Snape opens the gate, as the boy starts whining, giving his his ridiculous excuses for his lack of school robes.

'There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite–ah–safe in my hands.' Severus says to Tonks.

She nods.

'I meant Hagrid to get the message.' she notices, before leaving. That is the truth; she didn't mean to burden anyone from the faculty with leaving the Welcoming Feast and picking Potter up. It was the oaf's job to do.

'Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally I was interested to see your new Patronus.' Snape replies.

Tonks eyes widen. She looks at the Potions Master, stunned. She doesn't to know what to think about this, because she doesn't know how to handle Snape.

Everybody around emphasize his unclear alliegances, although Tonks personally doesn't want to believe it. She hopes deep inside that Snape is on the Dark Lord's side.

'I think you were better off with the old one. The new one looks weak.' Snape goes on.

Something clicks in Tonks' mind. Her Patronus is a wolf in honor of Fenrir, but...

_Lupin_. Snape refers to him. Snape thinks, that her Patronus has altered because of Lupin.

Tonks' blood freezes in her veins. She doesn't want Snape to think that.

Snape may be suspicious, but he and Tonks are still bonded with identical tattoos on their left forearms. Tonks is _supposed_ to trust him. She decides to take a risk.

She lifts her head up and finds his narrow, black eyes.

'My shields are down, Severus.' She says quietly and lets Snape inside of her mind.

Snape dives briefly into her thoughts; when he retreats, both surprise and comprehension are written on his pale face.

'Keep the new one.' he says shortly and grabs Potter by the neck, leading him to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks lies in a bed surrounded by soft animal furs.

Fenrir is by her side.

'So, do the pheromones work on Lupin?' the Werewolf asks softly.

Tonks nods.

'And you are absolutely sure that they don't take too much of an impact on you as well? I don't want you to regret your decision, later...' he adds almost timidly.

That is so... cute, if this word is even applicable in Fenrir's context.

The Werewolf asks her for a thousandth time already, if she hadn't fell for him because of the invisible power of pheromones.

'No, silly.' Tonks answers gently. 'The fluid has worn off once, remember? Before I took the second dose. My feelings for you were the same during the time I haven't been influenced by pheromones.'

'Don't get me wrong, Tonks.' he says. ' I'm happy, but also a bit... confused. I mean, nobody had ever _fallen for me_ like that. Not even under an influence of pheromones. I can obviously have whoever I want... I choose a prey and infect it, or kill it, or fuck it, I do as I please. I can choose a person I find interesting and do literally _anything_ with them. But to have somebody, who actually has a feeling for me? That's the first. And I don't want to hurt you, Tonks.'

Tonks chuckles.

'That's the best in you. You treat me with such a respect. Surely, you could kill me or bite me, or fuck me, but you decide to help me and have an actual conversation with me instead.'

_'_Well, small talks are the other think I suck at, Tonks...' he says hesitantly.

'I think otherwise.'

'Tonks...'

The girl cuddles softly his hairy chest.

'You are not the one to be insecure in this relationship, Fenrir.'

Greyback strokes Tonks' hair, clearly touched.

His hairy chest under her cheek feel very soft, like fur on a wolf's underbelly.

'Fenrir.' Tonks whispers curiously. 'I've noticed, that you've got more wolf-like features than the majority of Werewolves. Constantly, not only during the full moon. The others don't have sharp teeth, horizontal pupils, and fur all over their bodies outside of the full moon nights.'

Fenrir smiles.

'It's the case of your choice. You can either reject or accept Lycotrophy. Rejecting it, you fight against your nature, you fit into the human society and survive full moons, taking Wolfsbane potion or locking yourself up. However, accepting it, you act in accordance with your instincts and your nature. It's not as bad as you people describe it, Tonks... Your senses are way sharper than humans' senses. Especially your olfaction and hearing, no other species can compare... My claws and fangs are a deadly weapon, so I could defend myself even without my wand. The fur... You see for yourself the benefits of it.'

He looks down at the girl still hugging his furry chest. Tonks smiles.

'If that's the case, why so many people fear the Lycantrophy?' she asks.

'The transmutation into a Werewolf is extremely painful.' Greyback admits. 'Well, not in my case anymore; you have noticed yourself that the boundaries between a human and a wolf are blurry within me. It is painful for those who reject their nature. Moreover, being a Werewolf, you are more... blood-thirsty. Hunting and killing becomes a part of your nature. People think we cannot control ourselves, but it's a lie. Of course we can control. We only are way better hunters and killers than humans and other species.'

'Fenrir, what about the magical performance? I mean, comparing to a human Wizard or human Witch?' she asks curiously.

'Comparable.' Fenrir smiles. 'I'm quite a skilled Wizard, as you have seen on the bridge...'

Tonks nods.

'...but it's not always the case. The same as with humans, there are magically powerful Werewolves and Squib-Werewolves. There's no rule. Nevertheless, all of us are extraordinary warriors in the non-magical field. We excel in the short distance combat.'

'Fenrir, it's so good to have you by our side...' the girls mutters softly and cuddles him even tighter. 'You probably are aware of that, but... Lupin's stupid Father couldn't have been more wrong, you know.'

Greyback gently embraces her back, humming quietly.

Tonks has his strong arms just beneath her chin, and suddenly realizes something. She focuses her eyes on his left forearm.

'Weren't you marked, Fenrir?' she asks in surprise.

'I couldn't be.' the Werewolf explains. 'My body is not compatible with a Dark Mark. I mean, I could shave my forearm and the dark Lord could probably burn it into my skin, but it wouldn't work like it should. It's just somehow being rejected by the system of my species. The Protean charm doesn't work on us the way it works on you. I could have a Dark Mark, but I couldn't be summoned via it, nor could I summon anybody. The Dark Lord gave me this instead.'

He extends his arm, showing Tonks a leather wristband with a small Dark Mark burned into it.

'Bewitched with the Protean Charm.' he explains. 'When I feel it burning, I know I'm being summoned.'

'Nice.' Tonks admits.

'Tonks.' Fenrir says, almost anxiously. 'Please, think over your decision one more time. I care about you. I don't want you to suffer because of me.'

Tonks lifts her hand and touches his face. He looks into his light-blue eyes with small horizontal pupils.

'Don't be silly, Fenrir.' she whispers. 'I want you to be my mate.'


	13. All I Believe In

Tonks wanders around her patrolling area in Hogsmeade.

The sun is long hidden beneath the horizon. Which is good.

Tonks has volunteered herself for the _night _patrolling shifts on purpose.

Service in Hogsmeade is, unfortunately, much more demanding than service on Grimmauld Place. Martial Law has been introduced, and the Aurors' service accommodation in the village is garrisoned. The Hogwarts Protection Squad members have to live in the service quarters, and are forbidden from leaving their posts without permission. They don't have a lot freedom to move around. Tonks' visits at the Malfoy Manor and in the Fenrir's den are therefore severely limited. However, taking night shifts, she has much more opportunities to sneak out.

Seeing Fenrir, even for a few hours once in a while, helps her to cope with the mental stress induced by being constantly surrounded by her enemies. Cuddling his soft fur and listening to his purring (yes, _purring_!) allows her to relax instantly.

Visiting Malfoy Manor and submitting her reports on the Order's advances is also helpful. Narcissa is ever so caring and compassionate. Bellatrix goes berserker each time she has a chance to see her beloved niece. Both Aunts are also supportive on her new relationship (the genuine one, not the fake one with Lupin).

Draco claims to be almost done with his assingment, which also cheers Tonks up.

Soon, it all is going to be over. She is going to be relieved of her duty in Hogsmeade. She is going to return to the Manor. She is going to be seeing Fenrir as often as she pleases. Moreover, being done with the old coot's reign, also means being able to finally release Uncle Lucius and the others from Azkaban without obstacles.

Suddenly, Tonks feels burning pain in her Dark Mark. Her eyes widen, as she automatically looks up at the castle.

A huge, greenish image of snake within a skull burns in the night sky.

Tonks feels her heart pounding. _It has begun. It has fucking begun! _

Acting on an impulse, she rushes up the hill.

'TONKS!'

Growling, obnoxious voice. Moody.

'What do you think you're doing?!' Mad-Eye snaps at the girl, appearing out of nowhere on the empty street in her patrolling area.

'Haven't you seen THIS?!' Tonks snarls, extending her arm towards the Dark Mark in the sky.

'Yes, I have, we all have, and it doesn't excuse you from following the procedure, Tonks!'

Oh, right, the fucking Aurors' emergency procedure. Now, Tonks has to get through all this bullshit, while her Auntie Bella is fighting up there. Her Fenrir is fighting up there!

She reluctantly follows her former mentor to the service quarters and waits anxiously for him to gather everyone. She cannot be bothered to listen to Moody's ridiculous instructions. She glances over her shoulders every few seconds, to see the burning Dark Mark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running up the hill. The shortest way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts leads through the Forbidden Forrest.

Tonks sprints several feet ahead of the others, disregarding the _formation_ established by Moody beforehand.

She feels her heart pounding. Fenrir is fighting up there. Bella is fighting up there. Draco is fighting up there.

They reach the heavy front door of the castle and Moody blows it up.

Just like the girl had imagined, a fierce battle is going on inside.

Stepping in the entrance hall, Tonks can smell her mate's blood.

The scent of Fenrir's blood is the most intensive scent she knows.

The Aurors spread out within the hall, going into the thick of the battle. Tonks runs forward, following the familiar fragrance.

There he is - wrestling with the Potter boy. He seems to have pounced on him, and now he lowers his head, moving his sharp fangs close to the boy's neck...

The girl freezes, seeing Potter extending his wand, aiming at her mate. Fenrir doesn't seem to notice it...

_Well, I'll blow my fucking cover up. So what?!_ She thinks, jumping forward to the boy.

'Petrificus...'

Before Potter has a chance to utter his incantation, she steps on his wand-holding hand. Potter yells and lets go of the wand. Fortunately, Fenrir covers the boy's face with his outstretched fingers, he cannot see who has just disarmed him.

Fenrir turns towards Tonks, exposing his sharp teeth in a grin.

'Wotcher, handsome.' the girl whispers quietly enough for Potter not to hear her.

'Wotcher, beautiful.' Fenrir answers, barely moving his lips.

Tonks kicks Potter's wand aside, winks to Greyback, and disappears back in the thick of the ongoing battle, casting a shield charm all over herself.

Hogwarts entrance hall is already reigned by an utter and complete mayhem. The Aurors, part of the faculty and even a couple of students, battle against Alecto, Amycus and a couple of other Death Eaters Tonks whom doesn't recognize.

The Hogwarts' protectors' side has an obvious advantage, but the Death Eaters only need to get through the castle and its common grounds to be able to dissaparate. The Dark Mark burns in the sky, what means, that the assingment had been accomplished.

Tonks looks around, searching for Bella and Draco. She must make sure that they are alright...

'BOMBARDA! DEPULSO! BOMBARDA! AHAHAHAAA!'

The yells and a familiar, wild laughter come from the conjoining room, which is the Great Hall. Explosions, sounds of smashing glass, and the furniture and tableware being knocked down.

Tonks' lips curl up in a smile. Auntie Bella is apparently having some fun, demolishing the Great Hall. It seems that the girl doesn't have to worry about her.

Now, where the fuck is Draco? He had been exposed to the biggest danger of all of the Death Eaters. Basically the whole burden of the assingment was on his shoulders...

Tonks sighs with a relief, briefly catching a glance of Draco, alive and intact.

The blonde-haired boy steps into the entrance hall, being led by Severus Snape by the collar.

Tonks narrows her eyes. _Why does Snape lead Draco by the collar_...?

'It's over, time to go!' Snape yells.

Tonks needs a while to comprehend; Snape addresses his words to the fighting Death Eaters.

It seems that he has just made his alliegances clear. It seems, that he had somehow helped Draco to fulfill his assingment, and now he is protecting the boy throughout the escape.

Severus runs towards the front door, shielding Draco with his black cloak from the flying spells, like a mother-bat would shield her young.

Tonks wants to run after them, to ask Draco about the events from the Astronomy Tower. However, she notices with a frown, that Alecto, Amycus and a huge, bleached-haired Death Eater have some trouble getting through to the entrance door.

Something seems off about the fighting _kids._ Tonks recognizes them as the members of the Department of Mysteries _strike team_ from the previous year- ginger-haired Weasley siblings, a bushy-haired Mudblood girl and a chubby boy. However, their fighting style... isn't even _comparable_ with the one from back them. Their moves are graceful and swift, they seem to be always aiming perfectly, and yet any of the curses casted by the Death Eaters cannot reach them for some reason...

It looks like they had been dosed with some performance-enhancing potion. The effects are similar to those of the liquid luck...

Amycus, for example, is forced to step back under a ridiculously powerful cannonade of spells created by the short, ginger-haired Ginny Weasley. _Amycus! _A fully-grown, well trained Death Eater draws back facing a little girl.

The beached-haired Death Eater is stopped in the door by the heavyset boy, who suddenly isn't clumsy or slow anymore. It seems... fishy.

'PROTEGO!' Tonks yells, jumping inbetween Amycus and the ginger-haired girl. 'I'll take care of him, Ginny!' she yells.

Ginny nods and turns back, stepping in the dust of the battle.

Tonks watches her curiously for a short while as she walks away; the girl _clearly_ has been dosed with liquid luck. She doesn't even use any protection charm, and yet the curses seem to _avoid _her somehow.

'I know, they're playing dirty.' Amycus whispers, noticing Tonks' confused face.

'Run.' Tonks whispers back to him. 'I've cleared the way out for you.'

'Cannot. Alecto.' Amycus explains, barely moving his lips.

Tonks turns around; Amycus' sister runs from Mcgonagall, dodging the old Witch's hexes.

'PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, HELP! PLESE, HELP! OVER HERE!' Tonks yells on the top of her lungs, drawing the elderly woman's attention to herself. Macgonagall leaves Alecto and runs towards Tonks.

'Run!' Tonks hisses straight into Amycus' ear.

Carrow sprints towards the door.

Macgonagall reaches the girl with her eyes wide.

'What is it, Nymphadora, are you hurt?!' she asks anxiously.

'Fuck!' Tonks exclaims, looking at Amycus' vanishing silhouette.

'_Language_!' Macgonagall says with a reproach. Tonks smirks internally; even in the middle of a deadly battle Macgonagall is able to scold somebody for _language._

'I was being cornered by this bastard.' Tonks tells her hastily made-up story, indicating Amycus. 'But now he runs away... Look, his sister follows him... I'll catch them!'

Not waiting for the elderly woman's reaction, Tonks passes her and runs through the entrance hall towards the door. On her way out, she catches a glance of Fenrir wrestling with a ginger-haired young man (presumably another Weasley).

Greyback spots Tonks heading outside, and swings his hand backwards, pulling his sharp claws out. He drags his claws across the ginger's cheek and tosses him aside, joining the girl.

'Did everybody manage to get outside?' Tonks asks him mid-run.

'I s'ppose.' Fenrir answers. 'There was such a mayhem, that I couldn't track everybody, but I think nobody stayed behind.'

Tonks spots silhouettes of Draco, Snape, Bella, Alecto and Amycus from afar. She speeds up her pace to overtake them, Fenrir follows her, running on his all fours...

'IMPEDIMENTA!' Tonks hears a yell from behind and falls on the ground under the impact of the spell.

Fenrir stops by her side and looks back in shock. Snape, Bella and the others also turn their heads back towards them.

'PETRIFICUS...'

'NO!' Bella, Fenrir and Snape exclaim in unison.

Bella jumps forward and together with Fenrir knocks the huge, blonde-haired Death Eater down to the ground.

'She's on our side, Thorfinn, you fucking dim-wit!' Fenrir yells at the man.

Tonks overcomes the pain left by the spell and turns her head towards Thorfinn. His eyes widen in embarrassment.

'Is she...? I mean, I thought she is one of those Aurors who have been stationing in Hogsmeade...' he mutters awkwardly.

'I am!' Tonks snarls. 'I spy on them, you huge idiot!'

'Finite!' Fenrir casts a spell which nullifies the painful effects of Impedimenta. The girl picks herself up, and instantly approaches her baby cousin.

Draco is very pale. He looks... shattered.

'Draco?' Tonks asks softly. 'How do you feel? How did it go?'

Draco lifts his shaking arm, indicating Snape.

'Professor did it... I tried, but... I couldn't...' he whispers.

Tonks' eyes widen.

'S-Severus...?' she asks in disbelief.

'The old coot used his usual, hoodwinking, manipulative small-talk.' Snape explains. 'He started playing on Draco's emotions, talking about his Parents... and made Draco's hand shake. I had to step in and help .'

Tonks feels, that a huge weight is being lifted from her. Snape has assassinated Dumbledore, and that is an irrefutable proof of his true alliegances. It turns out, that Auntie Bella had been mistaken, suspecting him of being Dumbledore's pawn.

'Severus!' Tonks sighs with a relief, looking at him with boundless gratitude.

Snape moves anxiously.

'You shouldn't be here with us, Nymphadora. You're not supposed to risk your cover.'

'Nobody is around.' Tonks notices. 'They stayed behind in the castle, probably bemoaning Dumbledore.'

Unfortunately, as soon as Tonks utters those words, two silhouettes appear, running towards their group through the common grounds.

One of the silhouettes is huge and clumsy - the half-giant gamekeeper, who had probably noticed the Death Eaters from his cottage's windows.

The other one is small and fast-moving. Tonks notices raven, unruly hair.

'Potter!' Bella snaps. 'He can't see you with us, Nymphie...'

'Fuck.' Tonks mutters. 'Auntie Bella, please stun me.'

'What...?! But...'

'STUN ME! NOW! THAT WILL SAVE MY COVER!'

Bella takes quick glance at incoming Potter and draws her wand, aiming at her niece.

'STUPEFY!' she yells.

Tonks flies a few feet backwards and lands on the wet grass, plunging into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy is a fortunate man.

He has three women from the Black family to literally nurse him back to health after his release from Azkaban.

Malnourishment, muscle weakness, low body temperature and huge mental trauma are always the effects of spending an extended period of time under Dementors' guard.

After returning to the Manor, Lucius had slept for forty-eight hours continuously. Over the next couple of days, Narcissa, Bella and Tonks started taking turns by his side, making sure he eats plenty, takes his potions and sleeps enough. They were checking his body temperature once in every couple of hours, making sure it increases and stabilizes.

Tonks is happy to be relieved of her service in Hogsmeade, and to leave the Aurors' garrisoned quarters.

She appreciates having a chance to help in her Uncle's recovery.

Now, it is finally the day, in which Lucius is able to leave his bed, get dressed and walk around, having recovered enough of his strength.

Tonks stumbles into him on the corridor and beams.

'Uncle!' she exclaims. 'How...how are you feeling?'

Lucius lets out a weak smile. He's still very pale, but looks incomparably better than a few days ago.

'I feel amazing, Nymphie. I appreciate your contribute to my recovery.' he says.

Suddenly, a soft "pop" of Apparition can be heard and somebody appears down the stairs, in the entrance hall.

Tonks' smile turns wider; it's Fenrir who's just arrived. She leans over the balustrade to greet him.

'Wotcher, my Nymphet Princess.' he says, exposing his fangs in a grin.

'Wotcher, my Wolf of Loki.' she answers with a smile.

Fenrir climbs up the stairs, skipping steps.

'I know that the meeting starts only in an hour, but I figured I'd come a little bit earlier and... oh, Lord Malfoy! Forgive me, I haven't noticed you.' the Werewolf says and bows low in front of Lucius.

This is another amazing thing about Fenrir. He may be ridiculously powerful and unbelievably dangerous, but he knows the hierarchy and always obeys it.

Just like in a real pack of wolves.

Tonks consider this feature of his the most admirable of all.

Fenrir, insecure about Lucius' reaction, timidly embraces the girl. Tonks looks at her Uncle sheepishly; she hasn't mentioned being Greyback's mate to him before.

Lucius' bright silver eyes at first widen in shock, but after a couple of seconds - much to Tonks' relief- Uncle gives her a small smile and nods in approval.

'Lord Malfoy.' Fenrir speaks, clearly appreciating Lucius' reaction. 'Are you going to participate in the meeting?'

'Yes, Fenrir.' Uncle answers. 'I feel good enough to go back to my normal routine.'

'Let's go to the dining hall together, Uncle.' Tonks suggests, taking softly Malfoy's hand. 'Judging by the noises, the majority is already gathered there.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

According to Tonks, relocating the Death Eaters' Headquarters to the Malfoy Manor was a brilliant idea.

Before establishing the new Headquarters, there used to be a fair number of unfortunate Death Eaters without a place they could call "home".

Most of those people are outcasts, and disowned children of Blood-Traitors Parents- just like Tonks. Thanks to the size and spatiality of the Malfoy Manor, every single one of them has received a proper accommodation. Additionally, with multiple bathrooms, laundry rooms and bedrooms, the Manor is able to accommodate them easily, without a feeling of congestion. There is enough room for everybody, and people are not bumping into each other on the corridors (what couldn't have been said about the Grimmauld Place).

Gathering for the meetings is basically the only occasion, when all of the Death Eaters residing in the Manor see each other as an entire group.

Tonks, Fenrir and Lucius step into the dining hall. A fair number of Death Eaters is already seated at the long table, waiting anxiously for the meeting to start.

'Wotcher, everyone!' Tonks says eagerly.

Alecto and Amycus have already taken their places. They nod curtly at Tonks.

Thorfinn Rowle -the bleached-haired Death Eater who had once mistaken Tonks for an enemy- is also already present. He blushes slightly seeing the girl, apparently still embarrassed for attacking her.

Dolohov, a black-haired skinny Wizard, sits next to Thorfinn.

Macnair is also ready for the meeting; he smiles, seeing Tonks.

'Almost everybody has already arrived.' Lucius notices. 'I'll better go and bring Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix.'

Lucius leaves the room and gets past another Death Eater in the doorway.

Wormtail is a short and almost bald Animagus Wizard, who used to be one of the homeless, ambulatory Death Eaters before settling down in the Manor. He steps in, carrying an unconscious woman.

'Who's that, Fenrir?' Tonks asks, frowning.

The Werewolf sniffles the air.

'A Blood Traitor.' he answers. 'I sense it.'

Wormtail, having noticed their glances, casts _Levicorpus _at the woman, hanging her mid-air beneath the ceiling. He comes forward to the couple.

'This is Charity Burbage, a Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts.' he explains in his high-pitched voice. 'Well... a former one.' he adds, glancing at the unconscious woman.

'Burbage?' Tonks repeats. 'I remember her from Hogwarts, although I didn't attend her classes.'

'Burbage.' Fenrir drawls. 'I recognize the name, not from the school though. There was this article in the Prophet last week. Have you read it, Nymphie?'

'No, I haven't.'

'Burbage's written an article,' Fenrir explains, 'expressing her extraordinarily high opinion on Muggles and Mudbloods. She claims their equality to Pure-Blooded Wizards and Witches, and encourages mating with them.'

'Encourages mating with Muggles?' Tonks mutters, narrowing her eyes at Charity floating above the table. 'In a newspaper? And during her classes, as well?'

'Yes.' Wormtail answers. 'That was the thing that infuriated the Dark Lord beyond measure. He ordered me to track her down and capture.'

'Shouldn't people be simply educated in Blood Purity Science, to prevent them from claiming such ridiculous nonsense?' Tonks asks.

'They should.' Alecto Carrow says solemnly, joining in the discussion. 'That's why Burbage is no longer going to be a Muggle Studies Professor. From now on, I'm taking up this post .'

'For real, Alecto?!' Tonks asks, surprised. It seems like Hogwarts is going to undergo drastic changes within the following term.

'Yup, for real. And that's not all. Amycus' going to teach Dark Arts.' Alecto says with a pride in her voice, what causes her brother to grin.

'Wow, that's amazing!' Tonks exclaims. If the Death Eaters are already being introduced into the Hogwarts faculty, that indicates Victory being closer than ever.

They cut their discussion off, seeing Lucius, Narcissa, Bella and Draco stepping into the room.

'We'll catch up later, Alecto, Amycus.' Tonks nods curtly at the siblings. 'I'll go rejoin my family. Come, Fenrir.'

Lucius anxiously indicates everybody their seats.

'Snape and Yaxley are still not here.' he mutters.

'They'll come.' Narcissa whispers soothingly. 'Let's be seated already, Lucius. You are not fully recovered yet, you should rest as much as possible.'

Lucius takes a seat between Draco and Narcissa, while Tonks sits between Draco and Fenrir.

'Wormtail!' Lucius snarls at the short Wizard. 'What's that supposed to mean?!' he indicates Professor Burbage, floating beneath the ceiling.

'That's the Dark Lord's orders.' Wormtail snaps.

Lucius opens his mouth, presumably to tell Wormtail to keep his "Dark Lord's orders" in some dark corner or locked up in the dungeons, instead of floating them above the dining table, but at this very moment Lord Voldemort steps into the room. His familiar Nagini accompanies him.

The conversations are cut off instantly. Everybody in the hall stands up from the table and falls on their knees.

'Rise, my friends. Be seated.' the Dark Lord says softly, and the seats at the table are being taken again.

'Is everybody present?' he asks and eyes the gathered Death Eaters. 'Severus and Yaxley haven't made it, I see?'

'They shall come, my Lord.' Lucius says soothingly.

As soon as he utters those words, Snape and Yaxley storm hastily into the room. They are both almost out of breath.

'Yaxley, Snape.' The Dark Lord greets them. 'You are nearly late.'

He indicates them their seats.

'So?' Voldemort asks, looking at Severus.

'My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall.' Snape answers.

Tonks smiles internally. Ever since Severus had proven his loyalty towards the Dark Lord, she has been feeling much less uptight and much less stressed about her job as a spy. Awareness of being an _only _Death Eaters' spy on the Order, used to put much pressure and great responsibility on her shoulders, causing her to be constantly mentally exhausted. Now, being aware of having Severus at the same boat... Even a heaviest burden seems much lighter, being equally distributed amongst two people.

'Saturday, at nightfall.' Lord Voldemort repeats Snape's words. 'What you have to say, Nymphadora?'

'I've heard exactly the same thing as Severus, my Lord.' Tonks answers. 'I have also found out the idea they'd came up with to _safely_ relocate the boy. It is one of the _creative and innovative_ ideas of my former mentor, Alastor Moody.'

The Dark Lord's crimson eyes widen; he seems interested.

'Go on.' he says gently.

'Well, it's an endeavor called "_The Seven Potters_".' she explains. ' And, err, my Lord, I won't be surprised if you will find this plan simply ridiculous, but this is exactly Mad-Eye's way of handling things... Basically, Moody wants to use usurpers to fool us. He plans on gathering fourteen Order's members, and having half of them drink Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Potters. Then, they are supposed to pair up, one fake Potter and one undisguised person together. They will be provided with broomsticks and those nasty, ridiculous creatures... err...'

'Thestrals.' Fenrir helps.

'Exactly, Thestrals.' Tonks repeats gratefully. 'And... they are going to fly from Little Whining to the safehouse in the Burrow. Some on broomsticks, and some on those ...thestrals.'

Almost all of the gathered Death Eaters burst into laughter.

Even Voldemort's thin lips curl up in a smile.

'This is ridiculous!' Alecto exclaims, barely catching her breath from laughter.

Tonks flushes. She feels awkward.

'You... you don't believe me?!' she asks, slightly outraged. 'I swear by my magic that I'm telling the truth!'

She turns towards Voldemort and desperately finds his glittering, crimson eyes.

'My Lord, please! Look into my memories! I'll lower my shields for you!' she pleads.

'I've already seen them, Nymphadora.' he says calmly.

Tonks feels even more awkward than before. Well, of course Lord Voldemort has already checked the truthfulness of her words by searching through her memories. Her mental shields were probably no much for a most powerful master Legillimens in the world.

'We are not laughing because we don't believe you, Nymphie!' Auntie Bellatrix reassures her. 'We are laughing off the ridiculousness of this idea!'

'Exactly.' Voldemort says calmly. 'Mad-Eye is known from his paranoia and mild mental instability, but I would have never thought that he could come up with such a... _plan_.'

'My Lord, knowing Moody, I'm actually surprised he didn't come up with travelling on armored unicorns!' Macnair says. The entire hall burst into laughter again.

Tonks is relieved; she smiles as well, catching amused eyes of Bellatrix.

'That will do.' Voldemort cuts off the laughs, and the room goes silent. 'Nymphadora, are you also expected to partake in this _endeavor_?'

'Yes, my Lord. Moody wants to pair me up with one of the Weasley scions. Weasley will be the one under the Polyjuice.' Tonks answers.

Voldemorts nods, seeming to be lost in thoughts.

'Thank you for your comprehensive description of the Order's... _plan_. ' he says finally. 'I must give it a deeper thought to figure out how to handle it. Yaxley, it is your turn to shine. Tell me about the Ministry.'

Yaxley explains, how did he manage to put Pius Thickensse under an Imperius Curse, and how does he plan on dealing with the leader of the Aurors' Office, Rufus Scrimgeour. Tonks is already familiar with those plans, and she listens to Yaxley with half an ear. She's too cheesed of with the Ministry business on a daily basis, to eagerly listen about it during a Death Eater's meeting.

Finally, Voldemort reveals his plan on dealing with Harry Potter.

He is the one destined to kill the boy, therefore, he decides to partake in the manhunt for "the Seven Potters" personally.

He explains the issue of his wand, which holds the same core as Potter's, and consequently- is not able to support its owner properly during a duel between those two. Tonks recalls her Uncle reporting the events from the Graveyard, when the Dark Lord's wand had failed him during the battle with Potter.

'I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter.' Voldemort says, concluding his explanations.

Uncle Lucius stands up from his seat instantly. Tonks watches him pulling his wand with a silver, snake head-shaped handle from his cane-holster.

'My Lord.' he says in a confident voice. 'Please, take mine.'

He extends his wand towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord's crimson eyes briefly widen in a surprise, but after a short while he stands up and accepts Lucius' wand.

'Elm and dragon's heartstring, my Lord.' Lucius explains.

'Well, Lucius, I must say you have impressed me.' Voldemort says in a surprised voice. 'Not only have you managed to successfully lead the assingment in the Department of Mysteries. You have also accommodated our less fortunate comrades-in-arms in your household, and now, you are offering me your wand without any sign of hesitations. I must admit, that I am pleasantly surprised.'

Uncle Lucius lifts his silver eyes. Tonks watches him looking straight into the Dark Lord's intimidating crimson eyes, exposing himself to a Legilimency penetration. Lucius seems to be letting his Lord inside his of mind, apparently desperate prove himself being absolutely honest and genuine.

'My Lord,' he says firmly. 'I want to redeem myself. I want you to see for yourself how difficult all those years of surviving at cost of lying about my true alliegances have been for me. I want to make up for my greatest mistake, which was recklessly mishandling your property, the diary you had entrusted me with. I want you to know, that despite of all my awful errors... our Cause is still all I believe in.'

The two pairs of eyes get close to each other.

Lucius' bright silverness with bluish rings within each iris, and the Dark Lord's deep crimson intermingled with venous-bloody scarlet.

'That will do, Lucius.' Voldemort says finally in a quiet, approving voice.

Lucius sits down with an obvious expression of relief on his pale face. Narcissa puts her hand gently on his shoulder, Bellatrix beams at him in acknowledgement and approval.

Voldemort waves Lucius' wand, summoning the floating Charity Burbage closer to himself.

Nagini lifts her small head above the table.

'Time to address our guest, I think.' he says. 'How many of you recognize her?'

Severus, Fenrir, Alecto, Amycus and Tonks lift their hands.

For the benefit of others, Voldemort explains comprehensively Burbage's style of teaching at Hogwarts and her article in the Prophet raising the issue of Muggles' emancipation.

A murmur of outrage runs amongst the Death Eaters.

'Avada Kedavra.' the Dark Lord mutters, extending the Lucius' wand towards the floating woman.

As soon as her dead body falls on the table, Nagini instantly climbs up on it and pounces on the corpse.

'I sometimes find it fortunate, that such individual as Miss Burbage are still tainting our Wizarding society.' Voldemort says, watching the giant serpent. 'Nagini needs a substantial amount of food once in every couple of weeks. After our final victory, when the Wizarding kind is cleansed, she will have to switch over to large animals again.'

A soft laughter runs across the table.

'Very well.' the Dark Lord mutters, as Nagini is done swallowing Burbage's body as whole. 'I believe our meeting comes to its end. I will contact those of you, who are going to participate in the mission to hunt Potter down during his relocation to the safehouse. '

He stands up, which causes everybody to leave their seats. Nagini, ovoid and sluggish from her huge dinner, follows her master to the door.


	14. Seven Potters Is Way Too Many

Mad-Eye Moody is in his _fucking_ element.

Tonks watches with a bored expression her former mentor standing in a middle of a fourteen-people-group, and ordering them around.

He has already explained his plan to the fourteen volunteers. Tonks expected them all to laugh it off - just like the Death Eaters had. Much to her amusement, the Order's members took the ridiculousplan very seriously.

At the moment, Moody is handing some baggy clothes, round glasses and vials of Polyjuice potion over to the Potter's impersonators.

He's even precautious enough to bring six birdcages with stuffed snowy owls inside, which makes the whole endeavor look even more like a pre-school drama.

Winces of disgust twist the impersonators' faces, as they drink Polyjuice. Tonks smirks internally; she considers herself very lucky, never having to drink the disgusting potion.

Six fake Potters get undressed and Tonks finally has some fun: she watches the original Harry, staring in disgust at his almost naked copies. He seems really grossed out, like if he never had seen his own body in the mirror. Tonks has to make an effort not to burst into a laughter observing his winced face.

When the usurpers are finally changed and ready, Moody divides them into pairs. Tonks already knows, that she is destined to travel with the dumbest and most obnoxious of all Weasley scions.

She sticks a wide, fake smile to her face, looking at Ronald Weasley (now under Potter's guise). The boy doesn't seem to like the idea of being paired up with Tonks, either. They reluctantly walk outside following with the rest of the group.

The half-giant oaf takes the real Potter to his enchanted motorcycle and makes him squeeze into the small sidecar together with all his belongings. Now, only Potter's head sticks out of the sidecar, what makes him look like a baby in a stroller.

This time, Tonks cannot help herself and bursts into laughter. Ron Weasley, seeing her amusement, turns his head towards Potter and starts laughing as well.

'All right then.' says Moody. 'Everyone ready, please; I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion's lost.'

Tonks catches a glance of Lupin staring at her, and decides to piss him off.

'Hold tight now, Ron.' she says and places both of Weasley's hands on her waist, making sure that Lupin sees it.

"Relationship" with Remus, established only for the sake of her spying mission, was sentenced in advance to be mentally exhausting, unpleasant and extremely annoying. However, even having that in mind, Lupin's behavior towards the girl has been crossing all the boundaries of good taste and decency.

He seems to be _obsessed _with Tonks- or rather, with the pheromones she uses. Tonks is sometimes forced to resort to literally running away from his obtrusive presence.

Lupin's existence is a_ taint_ on her happiness, which is brought to her by her **amazing** relationship with Fenrir. Tonks wishes she could show herself with her mate to Lupin, to make him fuck off for good. She plans on doing exactly that when the war is finally over.

At this point, as long as starstruck Lupin is still useful by making spying on the Order easier for Tonks, all she can do is to annoy him a little, just like now.

'Good luck, everyone.' Moody yells. 'See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One... two...THREE.'

Tonks pushes off the ground with her feet, and starts ascending on her broom with Weasley brat clung to her.

They raise through the air pretty fast. Tonks doesn't take her eyes off the motorbike with the original Potter inside, ascending on her left. It should be attacked right about...

...now. A group of masked Death Eaters on brooms in long, black cloaks, encircle the bike. Knowing in advance which Harry is real, they don't even bother chasing the others. Tonks doesn't look forward, focusing entirely on the battle on her left side. Green and red curses shatter the night sky. She feels Weasley's fingers squeezing her waist painfully.

After a couple of seconds of the fire exchange, the motorcycle rolls over. Potter almost falls down; Tonks hears Weasley's fearful squeak behind her. However, Harry manages to climb up, as soon as the oaf regains control of the machine.

'Tonks!' Wesley screams in a high-pitched voice. 'Shouldn't we help them?!'

As soon as he utters these words, something unexpected happens: a brick wall shoots out of the bike's exhaust pipe, creating an obstacle for the Death Eaters.

'What the fuck is that?!' Tonks snaps in shock.

'My Father's tampered with this bike!' Ron answers with pride in his voice. 'That's one of the upgrades he made!'

'WALDEN!' Tonks yells, her eyes widening, as she sees one of the Death Eaters- Macnair- crashing into the wall. His broomsticks smashes into tiny wooden splinters, he falls down like a rock...

'W-what...?' Weasley stutters, confused.

'LEVICOPUS!' Tonks screams, pointing her wand towards Macnair. His unconscious body stops falling and hangs mid-air.

Tonks turns sharply left and catches Walden, placing his weightless body on her lap.

'TONKS, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!' Ron Weasley tears his throat behind her.

'Shut the fuck up.' Tonks snaps, clenching her teeth.

Just _amazing_. Now, she has a barely-alive Macnair to look after and an enemy sitting behind her on her broomstick to deal with- and, she must keep following the motorbike at the same time.

Tonks joins the three other Death Eaters, who chase the original Potter, and flies with them in an extended line. She holds Walden's midsection with her left hand, and casts a shielding spell with her right.

'Tonks...! Why are we... What are you...'

Tonks smirks quietly; she is unbelievably lucky to be paired up with Ronald. He is undoubtedly the dumbest person in the entire Order of the Phoenix.

Suddenly, a bluish flame bursts from the exhaust pipe. The bike shoots forward like a rocket, and quickly vanishes from Tonks' eyes.

'What the...? WEASLEY...? IS THAT ALSO ONE OF YOUR FATHER'S FUCKING _UPGRADES_?!' the girl yells, infuriated, looking back at Ron.

The terrified boy only nods his head.

Tonks glances at the closest Death Eater; he wears a silver mask, but, judging by his physique, it's Rowle.

'Thorfinn!' Tonks yells, drawing his attention to himself.

Rowle turns his head towards her, and she extends her chin, indicating the vanishing motorbike. He nods his head, and they simultaneously shoot forward, bringing their brooms to their limits.

Ron Weasley stars yelling and crying, clinging to Tonks with his entire body to keep himself from falling.

Tonks and Thorfinn overtake Potter and the oaf in couple of seconds; apparently, the pair has some trouble with their machine. Tonks catches a glimpse of the sidecar detaching from the motorbike and exploding in the air. Then, she watches the oaf pulling the boy on the bike's backseat.

Disregarding Ron Weasley constant screams, questions and pleads, Tonks keeps on following the motorbike; she notices Thorfinn extending his wand towards it, but she stops him with a gesture.

Potter belongs to the Dark Lord, and only to him.

It takes a few seconds more, but the girl finally spots Lord Voldemort, floating through the air surrounded by a cloud of a black smoke.

Thorfinn and Tonks raise their hands at the same time, indicating Potter's exact location.

The Dark Lord increases his pace and quickly overtakes the two Death Eaters. He almost pounces on the motorbike, shooting a series of green light streams towards Potter.

Potter blindly casts stunners in random directions, while the oaf does something unexpected- he steers the motorbike into a vertical dive.

Thorfinn flies forward to the machine and casts Confringo straight at the engine, which immedietly goes up in flames. The motorbike starts spiraling downwards in an uncontrolled way.

The oaf's behavior takes Tonks aback again; he jumps off the motorcycle and launches himself at Thorfinn. His huge body knocks Rowle off his broom and they start falling together.

Tonks curses quietly, and -still holding unconscious Macnair on her lap - nosedives to catch her falling comrade.

'Levicorpus!'

The Dark Lord casts the spell, making both Thorfinn and the oaf hang mid-air.

Then, Voldemort casts a non-verbal curse, stunning the oaf, who finally lets go of the Death Eater and falls down like a rock.

'HAGRID! HARRY!' Wesley tears his throat behind Tonks' back.

'My Lord!' ignoring Ron, Tonks flies forward to Voldemort. 'They crushed! Potter fell down, along with the motorcycle!'

'YOUR LORD?!' Ron yells straight into her ear. 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN: YOUR LORD?! TONKS, WHAT THE FUCK?!'

Tonks swings her elbow backwards and hits Weasley straight in the face. A crunch of breaking nose and a cry of pain can be heard.

'My Lord, it's Macnair!' Tonks adds, indicating the unconscious man on her lap. 'He crushed into a wall, it seems that he's broken plenty of bones...'

Voldemort extends his arms towards the girl.

'I shall carry him.' he says. 'Both him, and Rowle.'

Tonks hands the weightless body of Walden Macnair over to the Dark Lord. Voldemort grabs him with one hand, and the injured Rowle with the other.

'My Lord, what about Potter?!' Tonks asks. 'It seems that he couldn't have survived this crush, but...'

'Nymphdora.' Voldemort cuts her off. 'Do you recognize this place?'

Tonks gasps in confusion, but leans over to take a good look on the surroundings.

Her eyes widen.

'My Mother's house!' she exclaims in disbelief.

'Warded safehouse.' Voldemort adds.

'I'll go there, my Lord!' Tonks offers immedietly. 'I can cross the protective wards!'

Voldemort nods.

'Be cautious, and keep in mind, that Potter must be captured alive.'

'Yes, my Lord!'

Voldemort disapparates, carrying along two unconscious Death Eaters.

Tonks starts descending towards her Parents' home, which she hasn't visited in eight years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the frontyard, next the small pond where little Tonks used to play, metal remains of the crushed motorcycle shine in the moonlight.

The traces of Potter's or the oaf's corpses are nowhere to be found, though.

Tonks jumps off her broom and looks back at Weasley.

'You're staying here, or going with me?' she snaps obnoxiously.

Ron stares at her with his mouth opened, like a retard.

Tonks rolls her eyes and sprints to the house.

'DEPULSO!' she yells, aiming her wand towards the door.

It opens vigorously, and Tonks storms into the small living room.

Carved table, brown leather coach, fireplace and a couple of portraits- just like Tonks remembered it.

Andromeda and Ted are both sitting there; they eyes widen in disbelief when they see their daughter.

'Nymphadora!' Andromeda exclaims. 'What...'

'Where the fuck are they?!' Tonks snaps.

'Who?' Ted raises his eyebrows.

'Potter boy and the half-giant!' Tonks yells. 'They were here, weren't they?!'

'Yes, they were!' Andromeda replies. 'I've asked Potter about you, he promised to pass our message on to you...'

'...What?! Mother, were is he!? WHERE'S HARRY POTTER?!' the girl yells, extending her wand, aiming at Andromeda.

The older woman's face pales rapidly.

'He's already gone! He used a Portkey!' she says.

'WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?!' Tonks screams and presses her wand against her Mother's throat.

'H-haven't you guys any procedures to follow?' Andromeda asks in confusion, trying to keep a calm voice. 'Why are you so upset about Potter using a Portkey? Wasn't he _supposed_ to do that?! '

Tonks is infuriated; if she has just arrived a couple of minutes earlier...

'Where did he go?' she asks in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Andromeda swallows and looks her daughter in the eyes, not understanding what's going on.

Ted slowly approaches Tonks and softly touches her extended arm, trying to lower it.

'What's going on, Nymphadora? Why're you acting like this...?' he asks.

Tonks pushes her Father aside, and points her wand back towards Andromeda.

'Where. Did. He. Go?' she repeats, ominously emphasizing each word.

'To the Burrow!' Andromeda squeaks.

_So, they haven't changed his final destination, _Tonks thinks.

She lowers her wand and shoots her Mother a final, disgusted look, before she turns back to walk away.

'Wait, Nymphadora!' Andromeda returns to her usual, obnoxious voice.

Tonks turns her head towards her.

'I don't have time for you right now!'

'Nymphadora, don't you think that we deserved some explanations? You... storm into our house like that, you threaten your Mother, and now you walk away like nothing happened?!' Ted snarls.

'If you are so concerned about Potter's safety, Nymphadora, you don't have to be.' Andromeda adds. 'He's in the Burrow now, and it's the safest house out there. You and your friends have done an excellent job, protecting him throughout the journey.'

Tonks pops her eyes out at her Mother, and starts laughing.

It's a loud, cold, unpleasant laughter.

Tonks and Andromeda look at each other in confusion.

Tonks laughs, and cannot stop.

'Nymphadora...' Ted starts.

Laughter.

'Cut it out!' Andromeda yells.

'Dearest Mother, dearest Father, since you are asking me for an explanation yourselves, why not provide you with an explanation?' she says in an innocent voice. 'My cover is going to be blown anyways in the nearest future, so why not tell you right now? Listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat twice: I. Am. Not. Protecting. Harry. Potter.'

Andromeda's eyes widen.

'Of course you are!' she snaps. 'Nymphadora, are you sure you weren't hit by a Confundus charm on the way? Ted, could you check it?'

Tonks' Father extends his arms, trying to grab the girl by her shoulders to check her eyes' pupils for a sign of being confunded.

Tonks pushes his hands away, jumping back.

'DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHIEST MUDBLOOD!' she yells, losing the remainings of her patience.

Her Parents freeze for a couple of seconds.

'E-excuse me?!' Ted asks finally.

'Who...who taught you such vocabulary? Just...what..._who are you_?' Andromeda stutters.

Tonks stands upright in front of her and tears her outer tunic apart on her chest.

Andromeda gasps in apparent shock, seeing a Black family badge _Toujours Pur_, pinned to her daughter's udershirt.

Then, Tonks rolls up her left sleeve, exposing her convex and intensively black Dark Mark.

This time, Andromeda downright screams in fury and disbelief. Ted's face gets progressively paler.

Tonks feels a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders.

'You can owl me if you'll ever want a lesson on Blood Purity Science, Mother.' she says in an unaffectionate voice. 'Of all people I know, you're the one in the greatest need for it.'

Having said these words, Tonks turns towards the door and walks away.

'STUPEFY!'

Two stunners, casted by Mother and Father at the same time, fly past Tonks' ears, missing her by a couple of inches.

The girl curses quietly and jumps forward, stepping out of the house.

As soon as she gets outside, she points her wand towards the house.

'INCENDIO!' she yells. The building immedietly stands in flames.

'Accio broom!' she summons her broomstick; as soon as it reaches her extended hand, she notices the Weasley scion, who runs towards her.

The boy stares at the burning house with an open mouth, unable to comprehend anything.

Tonks' lips curl up in a smile.

'I'm quite lucky you're such a dim-wit.' she says.

Weasley frowns and turns his head towards her, but all he sees is a pointed end of her wand.

'Obliviate.'


	15. Two Miracles At The Malfoy Manor

Tonks strokes gently her slightly round abdomen, wrapped tightly in a light-blue fabric of a classy dress robe.

'Tonks, is it...is it really mine?'

Remus Lupin asks quietly.

'Yes, it is. Whose else could it be?' Tonks answers, trying to sound reassuring.

Lupin flushes slightly.

'But, Tonks, we've never...' he starts awkwardly, turning progressively more crimson. 'I mean, we _have,_ once, but I couldn't even...'

He cuts the embarrassing explanation out, apparently to ashamed to even think about it.

'But, you're one hundred percent sure, that it's my baby? My cub?' he asks with a hope in his voice, lifting his eyes at her.

'Remus, it's the beginning of second trimester. Do your math.' she says in an opinionated voice.

Remus' eyes light up.

'That means, it _is_ my cub! It really is!'

Tonks smirks internally, continuously stroking Fenrir's unborn baby. It had cost her much persistence and self-sacrifice, to have an_ intercourse_ with Lupin exactly in matching time to convince him of being a Father.

Of course, Lupin didn't know about a shit tone of contraceptive spells she had casted on herself beforehand. None of which was necessary, by the way, because Lupin didn't... make it.

Lupin extends his hand to touch Tonks' belly, but the girl jumps back instantly.

'Remus, we are _wedding guests_. Couldn't you behave with some dignity? Look, everybody is staring at us.' she hisses.

In fact, there are way too many Wizards and Witches around to feel comfortable. All of them wearing smart outfits and holding drinks, walking in and out of a large, white wedding tent .

Almost half of the guests consist of Weasley extended family. They are easily recognizable by their ginger hair and freckles.

One of those "Weasleys" in reality is no other than Harry Potter under a guise. Tonks attended the wedding party only due to an assingment to locate the boy.

When Thorfinn arrives, Tonks will be ready to pass information on to him and step into action.

It is only a matter of minutes now.

Tonks focuses her eyes again on her fake "partner", who now seems upset and disconcerted for some reason.

The girl frowns.

'Remus? What's the matter?'

Lupin looks down at her apologetically.

'Tonks... Please, don't get me wrong... I love you, and our unborn child, but...'

Tonks' eyes brighten. Such a start seems promising.

'But... I...'

'Remus, spit it out.' Tonks says in curious voice. 'I won't get mad, I promise.'

'I, I've harmed you. Both of you. I've destined both you and the baby to be outcasts.' he says very fast and very awkwardly.

Tonks frowns.

'Tonks, I don't know... I shouldn't have been so reckless... I...' she goes on. 'I think, you will be, uh, better off without me.'

Tonks gasps, struggling to believe in her own luck. That is going to make things so much easier!

'Remus, do I get it right? You're _dumping _me, aren't you?'

Lupin turns crimson again.

'I know I'm being an asshole, I know what it looks like... It looks like I run away from Fatherhood... But, please, Tonks, try to understand...' he mutters without sense, not daring to look Tonks in the eyes.

Tonks feels a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She and Fenrir have been planning on how to get rid of Lupin for weeks now, even though their plans were rather aimed at a more stabilized period of the war, when Tonks' engagement as a spy won't longer be necessary. Lupin has just made everything unbelievably easier, and- concerning Tonks' pregnancy- soon she won't be partaking in the war effort anyway.

'Remus, you're right.' Tonks says.

Lupin lifts his eyes at her, apparently thinking he's misheard.

'E-excuse me?'

'You're right. We both will be better off without each other.' she says firmly.

'Tonks...' Lupin says with an immense relief.

Suddenly, a silvery silhouette appears in the sky, and gracefully descends right in the middle of the partying wedding guests.

A Patronus, in a shape of a lynx, opens its mouth and speaks in the low voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt:

_'The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.'_

Tonks smirks when the commotion starts. The guests hastily grab their belongings and start dissaparating. Lupin runs towards the Burrow and starts casting some ridiculous shielding charms.

Old Kingsley has done a brilliant job for Tonks, causing this commotion. As soon as the huge, bleached-haired Death Eater apparates by her side a couple of seconds later, nobody pays attention to her grabbing him by the arm and indicating a chubby, red-haired boy inside of the wedding tent.

'That's him.' she says.

Thorfinn nods and runs forward to disguised Potter ...

...and suddenly, her vision gets blurry. She feels a strong pull, a "whoosh" in her ears, and, before she knows it, she finds herself in a lair, surrounded by countless soft, thick furs.

'Fenrir!' she exclaims, half-annoyed, half-amused.

Fenrir is by her side. He holds her hand, and exposes his sharp teeth in a grin.

'You did your job. If you stayed there, you would have jumped into the fight, and that is something I will not allow.'

'You could at least warn me, before side-along apparating me from there!'

'Then you would have started arguing me, that you'd like to stay there and fight. I know you too well, my Nymphette. You've already recklessly participated in this whole ridiculous Seven Potter's endeavor, but that's it.' Fenrir smiles.

'Thorfinn and the others will handle Potter.' he adds in a reassuring voice. 'And you really should take it easy from now on. It's already the second trimester. No more running, fighting and other dangerous activities.'

Fenrir takes one of the warm animal furs and gently wraps the girl in it. He leans forward, to put his cheek on her round abdomen.

'We must take care of our cub, now only that matters. Consider yourself a retired veteran.' he murmurs quietly.

Tonks hugs his shaggy head breathing in his intoxicating fragrance. She lies herself down among the soft furs.

'Get some sleep, Nymphie.'

He does not have to repeat it twice; the pleasant warmth quickly spreads out within the girl's body, putting her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Tonks is sweating like crazy. Her breath is short and shallow.

Cramps in her abdomen area are getting unbearable.

She lies in the den covered by thick furs, which help her cope with the cold chills.

She sees through half closed-eyes, that Fenrir leans over towards her, and embraces her trembling body, trying to lift her as gently as possible.

'Fenrir... no... I...won't ...survive...Apparition...!' she gasps out, looking in his bright blue eyes pleadingly.

'There is no way you are going to give birth here in the lair, Nymphie.' Fenrir says softly. 'It's too much of a risk. This place is not sterile, hell, it's not even clean. There's blood and dirt all over the place, I don't have clean towels or any clean bucket for hot water. And most importantly, I'm afraid I can't deliver a baby. I'm taking you to the Malfoy Manor.'

'Fenrir, the journey...' Tonks groans. 'You ...cannot side-along apparate... me in my state...'

'Don't worry.' Fenrir says in a reassuring voice and grins. 'I can do it pretty tenderly. You won't even feel a thing, I promise.'

Tonks closes her eyes and nods. She squeezes her fingers on Fenrir's neck, anticipating a strong jerk and familiar nausea-inducing feeling of side along-apparition, but nothing of those happened.

She opens her eyes and sees the entrance hall of the Malfoy Manor. Fenrir carries her quickly, but tenderly, along the corridor.

Tonks expects him to carry her to a makeshift infirmary, which was arranged in the Manor as soon as the place had became the Headquarters.

However, much to her surprise, the Werewolf takes her up the stairs, following the familiar way to Aunt Bellatrix' private rooms.

A horrible cramp grabs Tonks bowels and she cowers in Fenrir's arms, a cry of pain escaping her lips.

After a short while she feels through the immense pain being laid down on a soft bed, right next to another person.

She opens her eyes; Fenrir leans over her with a concerned face. She turns her head and sees Aunt Bellatrix, in her silky pajamas, very pale and drenched in sweat, clearly enduring unbelievable pain.

Auntie turns her exhausted, watery eyes towards her niece.

'Nymphie... How charming, that our kids will share the same date of birth, isn't it?' she speaks with obvious effort, but her white lips curl up in a weak smile.

Tonks tightens her eyes to fight off the pain, but she extends her arm, searching for her Aunt's hand.

She finds it and squeezes it tightly, not letting any more cries of pain escape.

She opens her eyes, intending to ask Fenrir for a glass of water, but she notices that the Werewolf is gone. He comes back after a few seconds with Aunt Narcissa and Moppy, a female house elf.

'No, no, no, I'm not letting any house elves deliver the babies of my family members!' Narcissa speaks in an opinionated voice. Only now Tonks notices that Aunt is dressed in a white, medical gown, and her hair is pinned up tightly on the top of her head.

'Moppy, you may bring me a bucket of hot water, a vial of sanitizer potion and as many clean, white towels as you can. Afterwards, you are dismissed.' she says to the hose elf. Moppy dissaparates with a soft pop.

A painful cramp squeezes Tonks' abdomen again. She arches her back and clenches her teeth. Unwanted tears fall down her cheeks...

'I'm really sorry, Fenrir, but I must ask you to leave.' Narcissa says firmly and takes the Werewolf by his elbow, turning him gently towards the door.

'Yes, lady Malfoy.' Fenrir mutters reluctantly and steps out, shooting Tonks a last, worried look.

Aunt Narcissa closes the door behind him. Moppy appears back, holding a bucket and a pile of white towels. She leaves all the supplies on Bella's bedside cabinet and leaves.

At this point, Tonks is unable to keep her eyes open. The pain she experiences is too strong, too overwhelming. She focuses on holding Bella's warm hand, and lets Narcissa handle the rest...

She feels- somehow beyond her own consciousness- being washed, and a warm towel being put underneath her backside. The cramps become more frequent...

'Nymphie.' Bella says in a hoarse voice. 'You're handling it like a true Pure-Blooded Witch...oh!'

Her voice breaks, and her handgrip gets tighter.

'Bella, it starts.' Narcissa says shortly. 'Save your breath and push.'

Bella doesn't scream. Tonks can only hear her irregular breathing, and feels her sweaty hand in her hand.

'D-does it hurt even worse?' Tonks asks in a weak voice and opens her eyes with an effort.

She sees her Aunt's face, winced in suffering, but with a small amused smile on her lips.

'Don't tell me, Nymphie, that you're _scared_? I won't believe that you're scared of anything.'

'Bella, Nymphie, it would run a lot more smoothly, if you both just stop talking.' Narcissa says firmly.

Tonks briefly catches her younger Aunt's face, focused and covered with drops of sweat.

'Uh...!' Nymphie gasps out, experiencing the strongest cramp so far.

'Damn it.' Narcissa hisses. Tonks realizes, that she hears her swearing for the first time. 'Nymphie, push.'

Tonks closes her eyes and clenches her teeth, pushing.

After a couple of minutes of constant cramps, she hears Bella's breath stabilizing and her handgrip relaxing...

'It's over, Bella.' Narcissa says. 'It's a girl.'

Tonks opens her eyes and catches a glimpse of Aunt Narcissa holding a baby in blood-covered hands. The baby starts crying, as she hands it over to Bella...

Aunt Bella lets go of Tonks' hand, to take her baby into her arms. Tonks notices her smiling face and tears running down her cheeks.

'Delphini... My precious, beautiful Delphini...' she whispers.

And then, suddenly...

'Uh!'

'Push, Nymphie, you're almost done!' Narcissa encourages, washing her hands hastily in the hot water.

Nymphie braces all of her strength to push one final time.

She sees Narcissa extending her hands...

And the room is finally filled with a cry of the second baby.

'Congratulations, Nymphie.' Narcissa says softly, handing the child over to the girl. 'It's a boy.'

Tonks' hands are shaking, when she stretches them over to take the baby boy from Narcissa's hands.

The boy is soft, defenseless, vulnerable. Beautiful.

He opens his eyes, light- blue with silvery rings on each iris and horizontal pupils. Fenrir's eyes.

'Lycan.' Tonks whispers, touched to the core. 'Lycan...'

'Diffendo.' Narcissa utters quietly, cutting Bella's navel string, and then repeats the same with Tonks.

Then, Lady Malfoy falls exhausted on the armchair. She looks exactly like a person, who has just delivered two babies at the same time.

She grabs her wand with her blood-covered hand and waves it at the door, opening it.

Fenrir sticks his shaggy head into the room.

'Lady Malfoy, may I...?' he asks sheepishly. His blue eyes brighten, when he sees Tonks sitting on the huge bed next to Bella, both with their babies in their arms.

'Go ahead. It's over.' Narcissa answers in a weak voice.

Fenrir soundlessly approaches the bed and Tonks hands baby Lycan over to him.

'My son, my Lycan...' the Werewolf mutters. Lycan has already stopped crying, now he relaxes in his Father's arms...

Fenrir holds him tenderly like a sacred relic, and lifts him up, sniffing his tiny body.

Apparently feeling a desirable fragrance, Fenrir hugs Lycan, and his blue eyes light up even brighter.

'Inborn Lycantrophy!' he exclaims, his voice swelled with joy. 'Nymphie, our son is a born Werewolf!'

Tonks smiles weakly, admiring Fenrir's wild, pure happiness.

'When will you know if he inherited also the Metamorphomagus abilities?' Bella asks, cuddling Delphini gently to her chest.

'In a couple of months.' Nymphie explains, and takes a look at her new baby niece.

Delphi is considerably smaller than Lycan and her skin tone is a couple of shades lighter. Her thick, white hair buds indicates her having gorgeous, blonde hair in the future.

Tonks and Bella gasp simultaneously, when the baby girl opens her eyes.

Delphi's eyes are huge and crimson like venous blood, with bright scarlet rings around each pupil.

'Sweet Salazar, you've got your Father's eyes.' Bella whispers and cuddles Delphi's head.

'Fenrir, use the clean water from the bucket.' Narcissa says in a tired voice; Delphi turns her head towards her mate and sees Fenrir licking the blood layer off Lycan's skin.

'It's alright, Auntie Cissy.' Tonks reassures her Aunt. 'A Werewolf cub is much better off, if it's licked by one of its parent after the childbirth. Werewolf's saliva contains some beneficial substances and provides a protective layer for the cub.'

Suddenly, the door opens and Lord Voldemort, calm and intimidating, steps into the room.

Tonks automatically attempts to jump off the bed and fall on her knees, but the Dark Lord raises his pale hand and speaks quickly:

'Remain lying, both of you. And you, Narcissa, remain seated.'

Tonks relaxes on the bed and watches Voldemort coming forward to Bellatrix and his baby daughter.

Bella extends Delphi, handing her over to him.

'Your daughter, my Lord.' she whispers, her voice swollen with affection. 'She... she has your eyes, exactly the same.'

An amazing, extraordinary sight makes Tonks' eyes go watery. The Dark Lord holds his baby daughter tenderly. A deep affection can be seen in his crimson eyes when he looks down at her.

He starts hissing softly and rhythmically; Tonks recognizes Parseltongue, but it sounds almost like a parsel lullaby. Delphi instantly relaxes in her Father's arms and closes her amazing eyes, falling asleep.

'If Parseltongue helps her to relax, she must have inherited the ability.' Voldemort speaks quietly, not to wake the girl up. He tenderly passes her back to her Mother's arms.

'I thought that not inheriting the ability to speak Parseltongue was out of the question, my Lord.' Bella answers, whispering.

'The ability was most likely to be inherited by her, but now I have the certainty.' Voldemort explains softly. 'Bella, relax now, try to get some sleep. I will check on you later.'

The Dark Lord is about to leave, but he turns towards Fenrir and baby Lycan.

'Congratulations, Nymphadora, Fenrir.' he says, nodding curtly. 'What is the boy's name?'

'Lycan Greyback, my Lord.' Fenrir answers proudly.

'It's wonderful that our son and your daughter are born on the same day, my Lord.' Tonks adds.

'Indeed. I believe that both children will grow up to be extraordinary.' Voldemort answers and steps out of the room.

Fenrir tenderly puts Lycan on Tonks' lap. The girl carefully places the baby on the soft bed, between herself and Aunt Bella.

Bella lays sleeping Delphi next to Lycan. A fragile girl with white hair buds and pink skin, beside a boy with darkish skin and more weight to him. Both women take some time to silently admire their children.

'Auntie Bella, they undoubtedly will grow up to be extraordinary.' Tonks whispers. 'But I believe that they already _are _extraordinary. They are miracles.'

'They are miracles.' Bella repeats quietly.


	16. The Night Is Cold

'There's no way in hell I'm staying here, when you all are going to fight.'

'Nymphie...'

Bella's eyes are almost begging, which is an unusual sight.

'Auntie Bella, you and the Dark Lord are going, Auntie Narcissa and Uncle Lucius are going. Fenrir is going, too. How could I stay here, knowing that everybody I care about are going off to fight?' Tonks explains desperately. There is no way she is staying.

'Nymphie. What about Lycan? What about Delphi? Someone has to stay in the Manor to look after them, to protect them...' Bella says pleadingly.

'Auntie, the Manor is protected by the strongest wards to ever exist. There is no way the fight is going to spread all over to this place. The children have three house elves to babysit them during the time we are off.'

Bella looks at her niece; a silent plead in her dark eyes indicates, that she isn't convinced.

'Auntie, who are we fighting for?' Tonks asks suddenly.

Bella looks confused.

'For the Dark Lord.' she gives the obvious answer.

'Of course. However, who is the Dark Lord fighting for?' Tonks inquires.

Bella thinks upon the unexpected question.

'For the Wizarding society.' Tonks says. 'And what is the foundation of the Wizarding society? Its children. We are fighting for Lycan, Delphini and thousands of other kids, to provide them with a better life, better future. Auntie Bella, I... I really want all of us to return alive and victorious from this battle...'

Bellatrix looks stunned.

'Nymphie, but we surely _will _return...' she starts, but Tonks cuts her off, putting her hands on Aunt's shoulders and looking her deep in the eyes.

'No, Auntie Bella, and this is exactly what I fear the most. Look, I have no guarantee that you will all return safely and intact... I wouldn't survive, if I lost Fenrir, or you, or Auntie and Uncle... You know, sometimes, I have... dreams... nightmares...and they seem so real...I, I'm just so scared, that if I'll stay here, I won't see you ever again!' Tonks spits out quickly the last sentence, and her shoulders start shaking in uncontrolled sobs.

She feels Bella's warm embrace. The older Witch cuddle's Tonks head to her chest.

'Shhh, Nymphie. Lay Lycan down in the cradle next to Delphi, and get ready. We are going to take over Hogwarts. Together'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lycan and Delphi are both fast asleep, clung to each other for warmth, despite being wrapped into a fluffy blanket. The night is cold.

Tonks sits next to the cradle, watching two tiny chests breathing evenly. Lycan takes deeper breaths, and Delphini faster and shallower ones, but every couple of minutes their breaths level off one another.

Tonks stands up. She puts her wand into her back pocket and puts her leather jacket on. With a heavy heart, she shoots the children one final look and leaves the nursery. Moppy is outside, in vigilance. She is going to be checking on the babies once in a while.

Everybody is already gone, they have left about an hour ago. Tons is supposed to use her element of surprise as an advantage. Her cover is still unblown. She is still going to be pretending, one final time. She is going to step into the battle as an Order of the Phoenix' soldier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everybody from the Order apparently have entered the castle through an underground passage, connecting Hogwarts with a pub called "The Hog's Head". Tonks has no choice, but to follow in their footsteps and use the same passage.

The pub's door is widely open, and its floor is trampled by thousands of fresh footprints, what clearly indicates a lot of people having travelled through it throughout the night. The pub's owner (of any other staff members for that matter) is nowhere to be found. A disgusting odor of dirt and alcohol fills the air.

'Young Lady, either you will finally use this passage, or step aside and make place for others. You're not alone here, for Heaven's sake!'

A hoarse, grumpy voice tears the girl off her thoughts.

She turns around to see a short, slouching elderly Witch in a hat with a stuffed vulture.

'And you are...?' Tonks mutters, narrowing her eyes, annoyed.

The elderly lady snorts, looking at Tonks with superiority.

'Watch how you talk to your seniors, young lady. Honestly, you could at least show some respect by using a form "ma'am'' while talking with a lady older than you. I'm Augusta Longbottom and I'm here to aid my fighting grandson, Neville.'

Tonks' pupils widen.

She sees it all to clearly; like a penseive memory. Neville Longbottom, a chubby boy, who followed Potter down there, to the Department of Mysteries. Burning hatred in Longbottom's eyes, and his screechy, unbearable voice, when he tears his throat in blind fury, seeing Auntie Bellatrix...

'Neville Longbottom.' Tonks mutters, implicitly reaching her right hand to her back pocket. 'I know him.'

The elderly Witch stands upright, beaming with pride.

'Of course you do! Everybody knows my grand...'

'Petrificus Totalus.' Tonks mutters almost lazily, pulling her wand out of the pocket and aiming it at Augusta in one swift move.

The old lady collapses with her arms clung to her thorax and her legs glued together.

'I wish you a fruitful battle, ma'am.' Tonks says politely and climbs up to the secret passage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commotion, noise and flashing lights strike Tonks' senses like a lightning bolt after stepping into Hogwarts' corridors. After months of silence and bedrest during pregnancy, finding herself in a battlefield is a shock for Tonks' still weakened body.

The Weasley girl, Ginny, is the first person who clings to Tonks just after her entering the castle via the secret passage. From her annoying babbling when they run along the corridor, Tonks understands, that the ginger girl is considered too young to be participating in the battle, and being around Tonks is somehow going to prevent her from being evacuated like other kids.

'Ginny, I need to find Remus.' Tonks uses the first credible excuse that pops into her mind, only to get rid of the irritating girl.

'Oh, I think I saw him fighting with Dolohov on the second floor.' Ginny answers.

'Fuck!' Tonks mutters and increases her pace; she storms into the staircase and descends, skipping the stairs.

Ginny may think she is concerned about Remus, in reality- she doesn't want the cowardly bastard to hurt Dolohov.

The dark-haired Death Eater has already been severely injured a couple of times throughout this war, and his reflexes may not be as good as before.

Suddenly, a horrible hoarse roar breaks through the omnipresent noise and commotion, and a foul smell reaches Tonks' nostrils, causing the girl to gag.

An enormous giant, covered in battle dust, walks clumsily along the corridor, holding an object, which looks exactly like one of the gargoyle statues that ornament the castle's roof.

The stinking giant swings the statue backwards, getting ready to toss it at a group of attacking Death Eaters downstairs.

'Confringo!' Tonks yells, aiming her wand at the statue. An explosion crushes the stone gargoyle from inside, turning it into dust.

The giant turns its vacant eyes towards Tonks. The girl, knowing that most of theoffensive curses would probably be absorbed by the creature's thick skin, points her wand towards the giant's toes.

'Incancerous.' she snarls. An invisible rope ties the giant's legs up together, and the enormous creature collapses with a horrible clunk, his oversized body sealing the corridor off.

'Tonks, he's on our side!'

A familiar, whiny voice of Ronald Weasley makes Tonks cringe. She narrows her eyes and turns towards the surprised gingerhead.

'How can he be on either of the sides, having approximately two brain cells and one synapse to connect them? Oh wait, right. The same applies to you, and you're somehow fighting for the Order.' she snarls.

Weasley stares with his mouth open; Tonks runs, wanting to disappear from his eyes before the meaning of her words reaches him.

Through the dust, debris and commotion, Tonks finally reaches the second floor, where Lupin and Dolohov have a fierce duel in an otherwise empty corridor.

Just like the girl assumed, the back-haired Death Eater struggles. Having his mind violated by a powerful Obliviate earlier that year, his movements and spellwork are not perfectly smooth or coordinated anymore. Remus benefits from his advantage over Antonin, putting him on the defensive.

Tonks approaches the battling pair from behind Lupin's back. Sweaty, exhausted Dolohov notices the girl and his eyes brighten.

'Expeliarmus.' Tonks mutters, disarming her ex-fake-partner. Lupin turns around in shock, when his wand slips from his hand and flies straight to the girl's extended hand.

'Antonin, care to go and tell Fenrir I've already arrived? I didn't stumble across him in this commotion, when I was running through the. I'll deal with Lupin here.' she says.

The exhausted Death Eater nods and runs towards the staircase. Tonks is purposely sending him to her mate. She knows, that fighting side-by-side Fenrir, weakened and battle-worn Dolohov is going to be safer than anywhere else.

'Tonks, what does that mean?' Lupin's face expresses not only confusion and outrage, but also mild horror.

'Give up, Lupin.' Tonks' voice is tired and unaffectionate. 'This school is encircled, the interior is almost entirely in our hands. There's no point for you and your buddies to resist anymore.'

'In _our_ hands?' Lupin repeats slowly, with disbelief. 'Just... who _are_ you?'

'Nymphadora Tonks Greyback.' The girl answers indifferently. 'Descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'

Lupin's scarred face is twisted by an incredible wince. Tonks' eyes widen, when the man clenches his empty fists and pounces on her, apparently intending to attack her with his bare hands.

Tonks manages to lift her wand just in time.

'Avada Kedavra!' she yells, and a stream of green light washes Lupin's chest.

The man collapses on the ground, life escaping his body.

Tonks watches him falling, suddenly hearing a bunch of voices coming from the staircase.

Apparently a large group is coming her way. It's definitely a group of Hogwarts' protectors; Tonks recognizes voices of Professors Macgonagall, Sprout and Flitwick. A number of high-pitched, excided voices blurred together indicates a group of students accompanying them.

Tonks turns reluctantly towards the staircase. It's too late to run, and it would be unwise to start a fight with a group of teachers and students without any backup.

Following the beat idea she can think at the moment, she painfully presses her wand against her own chest.

'Segniter Segnis.' she whispers. 'Segniter Segnis, Segniter Segnis...'

With the hostile group getting closer, Tonks anxiously presses her free hand against her neck, checking for a pulse. Feeling her spell taking an effect, she approaches Lupin's dead body and lies down next to it, motionlessly, with all her skeletal muscles relaxed and her eyes closed.

The spell she's just used is a spell from a Healer's assortment, taught her by Auntie Narcissa. It allows the heartbeat to relax, slowing down the bodily functions and the blood flow. Tonks, using this trick for the first time, can only hope for the process to make her pulse undetectable.

The steps get progressively closer. Tonks does her best to clear her mind and relax, listening to the conversations above her head.

'Another causalities.' Flitwick's screechy voice says. 'They're... Minerva, aren't they...?'

'Oh, Merlin!' Macgonagall's voice exclaims. 'Remus and Nymphadora... It can't be!'

Somebody kneels down beside Tonks and puts a warm hand on her neck, unsuccessfully looking for pulse.

'I'm sorry, Minerva. Both dead...'

Macgonagall gasps.

'That's horrific... Their baby was born merely a couple of weeks ago...' she whispers.

'Indeed, horrific... Poor baby, orphaned at such a young age...' Sprout's deep voice says.

'We must take them to the Great Hall, Minerva. All the fallen ones are being gathered there, so we can bury them all with honors as soon as the battle is over.'

'Levicorpus.'

Someone casts the spell and Tonks feels being lifted up to the air. Her body floats a few feet above the air, being led in front of the group to the Great Hall. She feels Lupin's corpse floating next to her.


	17. Victory and Changes

Tonks lies on the cold, stone floor of the Great Hall.

At first, thousands of steps, yells, cries, laments and thrilled conversations fill the air of the Hall, pounding painfully in Tonks' head.

Then, gradually, the place goes silent and empties out.

Hogwarts' Protectors- students, teachers and Order's members- leave the Hall one by one, apparently heading outside.

Tonks isn't sure what is going on, but she feels the _smell_ of grand finale in the air. The battle is coming to its end.

Tonks hears the massive, oak door slamming behind the last leaving person. The hall goes perfectly silent, and Tonks remains motionless for another couple of minutes, making sure she is really the only one to stay.

She opens her eyes cautiously and gasps. She finds herself in the middle of a section of the Great Hall densely covered with dead bodies.

Lupin's corpse is placed close to her. One of the Weasley twins is another causality she can recognize, lying amongst dozens of others. Tonks flinches; the battle had been violent and fierce. If the Hogwarts' Protectors side has so many fallen ones, how the losses balance look like for the Death Eaters...?

Tonks slowly sits up and draws her wand, pressing it against her chest.

'Finite Incantatem.' she mutters and takes a deep breath. She instantly feels her blood starting to circulate faster, and her heartbeat's pace increasing. She feels her cold hands and feet warming up and her pale face regain some healthy color...

She stands up- the only living person amongst dozens of corpses- and makes her body transform into an unobtrusive form: a small, slouching elderly lady with crooked fingers and milky-white hair.

She recalls the days during her Auror apprenticeship, when she used to sneak out from school under a guise of an elderly janitor. She recalls the moves and way of walking she used to have, impersonating the old lady.

Limping and stumbling, she slowly gets through the carpet of dead bodies and heads outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A commotion has already started in front of the main entrance.

Two sides of the battle stand in extended lines, facing each other.

Hogwarts' upper-year students, led by the teachers and several Order's members.

The Dark Lord, with Aunt Bella and Uncle Lucius at both of his sides. The rest of the Death Eaters and a small group of unmarked followers. The half-giant gamekeeper, holding something that appears to be a dead body of Harry Potter in his arms.

Fenrir.

Fenrir stands there as a lieutenant, leading a makeshift regiment formed of a Werewolves pack.

Tonks' disguise cannot fool her mate's perfect sense of olfaction. Fenrir looks straight at her, smiling, having felt her fragrance. Tonks' thin lips curl up in a smile.

Eyes of the Wizards and Witches from both sides of the conflict are focused on the no-man's-land inbetween the opposing extended lines.

A chubby boy stands there, alone. Neville Longbottom.

Everything happens within a couple of seconds.

Burning Sorting Hat on Longbottom's head.

Silver sword. Longbottom holds a silver sword, which miraculously appeared inside of the Hat.

Nagini, curled up by the Dark Lord's feet.

Her twinkling, yellow eyes with vertical, wide pupils.

Longbottom, running towards the serpent, taking a wide swing backwards with the sword.

Tonks acts on impulse. She doesn't really recall jumping forward to Longbottom and grabbing the sword by its incredibly sharp blade. All she can see at the moment is a horrible stream of blood, squirting from exposed arteries in her sliced palms...

'Avada Kedavra.'

A flash of green light and a confused expression, frozen on Longbottom's face, as he slowly slumps over to the ground.

'NOOOOOOOO!'

Tonks sighs. Of course, Potter would fake his own death.

She watches the boy "miraculously resurrecting" and jumping off the half-giant's arms, accompanied by gasps and cries of joy from the Hogwarts' Protectors side.

Tonks looks down, at the huge drops of blood falling down from the deep wounds on her palms. The blood drips on the silver sword, released by Longbottom when the Killing Curse had hit his chest.

Disregarding the severe bleeding and burning pain, Tonks picks the sword up by its jeweled handle. She drops the restrictive disguise of the elderly lady, making her body transform back to her usual form.

She lifts her eyes up, just to see a horrified, shocked face of Potter . The boy stands upon Longbottom's body, staring at Tonks in utter disbelief.

'Tonks...?' he whispers.

Tonks clenches her bleeding fists tighter on the sword's handle.

'Wotcher, Harry.' she mutters, and jumps forward, sinking the sword's blade into Potter's chest in one, swift move.

A huge blood stain immedietly appears on Potter's shirt, and spreads out quickly all over his upper body. Tonks pulls the blade off and watches the boy collapsing to the ground, with a silent question frozen in his eyes.

Tonks steps over the corpse and heads to the victorious side.

Her triumphant march is accompanied by loud cheers and applause. Death Eaters are rejoicing, but their voices and exclamations don't really get across to Tonks' dumbfounded mind. She reaches the friendly extended line, and Fenrir jumps forward, catching the girl in his warm embrace. He leads her quickly through the Death Eater's lines all the way back to the homefront.

Tonks is dizzy and light-headed from the blood loss. She feels Fenrir sitting her down on a large piece of debris, supporting her shaking body with his arms. He kneels by her side and starts licking her sliced palms with his harsh tongue. The pain progressively diminishes; Werewolf's saliva has some major soothing and sanitizing properties.

'Fenrir...' Tonks hears Aunt Narcissa's voice and opens her eyes.

Narcissa leans over the girl, looking at her sliced palms in horror.

'I wanted to disinfect those wounds first, before I close them, Lady Malfoy.' Fenrir explains calmly.

'Would you let me handle this?' Narcissa asks.

'Certainly.' the Werewolf answers and steps slightly aside, still supporting Tonks' weakened body from slumping over to the ground.

Narcissa greases some sanitizing potions into Tonks' open wounds, which makes the girl wince in pain, then, she uses Episkey to heal her palms.

'Thank you both, Fenrir, Auntie.' Tonks whispers in a weak voice.

'Here's Blood Replenishment Potion.' Narcissa says, pulling another glass vial from her robes' pocket. 'Drink, Nymphie...'

**'WE SURRENDER!'**

Tonks, Fenrir and Narcissa turn their heads towards the two fighting sides' lines, where the hoarse exclamation comes from.

Tonks picks herself up and climbs up on the piece of debris, to see what is going on in front of the castle.

Minerva Mcgonagall stands in the middle of the no-man's-land, in a pool, where Potter's and Tonks' blood fused together.

'We surrender.' the old Witch repeats. 'If you will guarantee that no more students are going to get killed or injured, I, as the leader of Hogwarts' defense, hereby acknowledge your side as victorious and proclaim our capitulation.'

To make her words credible, she tosses her wand straight under Voldemort's feet.

The Dark Lord nods.

'Mote be it.' he utters.

The Old Magic contained in these words awakens.

Wands of each and every one of the Hogwarts Protectors- students, teachers and Order's warriors- fall from their owners' hands, and fly straight across the no-man's land, gathering on a neat pile by Voldemort's feet, next to Mcgonagall's wand.

Morale of the losing side seem to be non-existent. Merely a couple of hot-headed students unsuccessfully try to hold her wands tightly, wishing to prevent them from escaping their grips. The rest of them let go of their most personal and precious belongings willingly, without putting up any resistance. With their heads down. Some of them fall of their knees in despair, a few others start sobbing.

Voldemort pulls out a dark, carved stick of the Elder Wand and points it towards the pile of wands upon his feet.

'Fiendfyre.' he utters softly.

A powerful, serpent-shaped fire stream shoots off the pointed end of the wand, setting the pile of wands in flames.

The former Hogwarts' Protectors go silent, focusing their vacant eyes on the burning stake.

'Minerva Macgonagall.' the Dark Lord says aloud. 'You shall go back inside the castle along with all of your subordinates, and wait in the Great Hall for further commands. All of you are now our prisoners of war, pursuant to the Old Magic contained in your words of surrender. Lucius, Amycus and Alecto will accompany you to the castle.'

Uncle Lucius steps forward from the line and grabs Macgonagall by the collar, not very gently, but still gracefully and classy. He leads her back inside of the school, while Amycus and Alecto take care of organizing the students and other teachers into neat rows. Nobody seems to resist. The former Hogwarts' protectors obediently follow their new superiors back to the castle.

While the losing side is slowly disappearing behind the massive, oak front door, Tonks suddenly feels very dizzy. She stumbles and almost falls from the piece of debris; Fenrir grabs her by the shoulders just in time to prevent it.

'Nymphie!' Narcissa says with a reproach. 'Have you drunk the Blood Replenishment Potion I gave you?'

Tonks opens her mouth to confess that she hasn't drunk the potion, but her light-headedness causes her to close her eyes and slowly slump over to the ground.

She fights off plunging into unconsciousness, while Narcissa and Fenrir are struggling to force the potion down her throat. Tonks puts and effort to make the flabby, weakened muscles of her gullup to swallow the life-saving liquid.

As soon as the potion finally spreads over her body, reconstructing her blood cells, her dizziness immedietly goes away, and her eyesight sharpens.

'Don't stand up yet, Nymphie.' Auntie Narcissa asks. 'Let the potion do its job.'

Tonks nods weakly and turns her head towards the extended lines. After the Order's surrender, the Death Eaters allowed themselves to slightly loosen the discipline within the ranks. The atmosphere is typical for a conclusion of an important, victorious battle. Everybody is rejoicing, excited conversation and exclamations fill the air.

Tonks' lips curl up, when she notices Aunt Bellatrix approaching. However- the smile quickly fades away from the girl's face.

Something is off. Bella, a most passionate, emotional and fun-loving person Tonks knows, is not celebrating along with others. Her heart-shaped face looks concerned and serious.

'Auntie, we've won!' Tonks tries to cheer Bella up as soon as she comes close enough. 'We've taken over Hogwarts, together, just like you'd said!'

Bella's full lips twist in a smile, but her eyes still look worried. Auntie Narcissa stands up, noticing her sister's facial expression.

'Bella, what's wrong?'

'The victory is ours, but there's one more thing before we can start celebrating.' Bella explains reluctantly. 'Our Lord's familiar is nowhere to be found. He's upset...'

Tonks freezes. She remembers the female snake's yellow eyes with wide, terrified pupils, when Longbottom took a swing backwards with the sword aiming at her.

The girl turns her head towards the castle, where Voldemort walks slowly through the debris, alone, apparently looking for Nagini.

'Auntie Bella, Longbottom tried to chop Nagini's head off with the sword.' Tonks says. 'The snake was frightened, I saw it. No wonder she went away, looking for a safe place to hide.'

'Maybe I could help.' Fenrir suggests. 'A serpent's body radiates a strong fragrance. I could try to find Nagini by her scent.'

Bella's face lights up. She heads back to the debris, to pass the suggestion on to Voldemort.

'I want to go with you, Fenrir.' Tonks declares.

'That's not necessary, you should take it easy...' the Werewolf says, but Tonks already stands up, getting ready for departure.

Bellatrix comes back with the Dark Lord.

The glittering, crimson-scarlet eyes meet Tonks' eyes for a split second. Voldemort apparently searches for adequate words to express his acknowledgement and gratitude for the girl's impressive battle performance, but the words seems to have failed him. Words aren't even necessary anyway; Tonks can see it all in the Dark Lord's eyes.

'My Lord, this way!' Fenrir says firmly, indicating his hand towards the Forbidden Forest.

The Werewolf keeps his nose lifted up high, sniffing the air with half-closed eyes. He leads Voldemort, Bella, Narcissa and Tonks through the forest, gracefully jumping over the tree roots.

At first, Tonks has thought that Nagini could have hidden in one of the hollows of dens within the forest, but the march seems to be unending. Fenrir apparently leads them all the way through the forest to Hogsmeade, and the three women start to shoot him hesitant glances.

'Fenrir...' Narcissa asks apprehensively. 'Are you absolutely sure...'

'The scent is getting more distinct.' the Werewolf cuts her off. 'The snake is close.'

They stop in front of an abandoned, ruined building on the borderline between Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest.

'Shrieking Shack!' Bella exclaims.

Tonks looks questioningly at the Dark Lord, whose crimson eyes are blazing with fire.

'Quickly!' he hisses and conjures wandlessly a cloud of black smoke, flying like a lightning bolt to the Shack.

_What's going on?_ Tonks thinks in confusion.

Fenrir and the three women follow the Dark Lord and reluctantly step into the Shrieking Shack, accompanied by a horrible creaking of the ancient door.

'S-sweet Salazar...' Auntie Narcissa whispers, paling rapidly.

Tonks turns her eyes towards the gloomy interior of the cottage, to the place Narcissa is looking at.

The girl gasps. Nothing could prepare her for the sight she has right now in front of her eyes.

Nagini lies, curled up against the wall. Amongst her tangled twisted mass, a bleeding, pale man is lying, with his head rested against her thick neck. The giant serpent cuddles the man gently, like her own young.

Lord Voldemort kneels down in front of Nagini and the injured man shielded by her.

Only now, Tonks recognizes Severus Snape. He looks like he is barely clinging to his life; his breath is shallow and erratic. It seems that if not for Nagini, using her tangles to softly press his chest in regular intervals, stimulating his heart contractions, he could have passed away a long time ago.

Voldemort hisses softly to his familiar in Parseltongue. Nagini answers, continuing to support Snape's bodily functions.

The Dark Lord turns his head towards Narcissa.

'Nagini has already introduced anti-venom serum to his veins.' he says quietly. 'Can you do anything more for him?'

Narcissa, pale and horrified, kneels down in front of Snape. She puts her hand on his neck, covered in blood.

'My Lord...' she whispers. 'The snake provided him with an anti-venom serum, does that mean, that... that before, he...?

'Yes.' Voldemort answers. 'I made a mistake, my friends, a terrible mistake. I used to be convinced, that, in order to obtain the control over the Elder Wand, one has to defeat its former master. As you all could see, this is nothing but a lie and a deception . The Elder Wand has failed me in the crucial moment; when I faced Harry Potter, it didn't allow me to kill him. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. The former master of the wand, Severus, had been bitten by Nagini at my command...'

Tonks feels an ice-cold cramp in her stomach. The Dark Lord sighs, looking at the pale, heavily breathing Snape.

'Nagini realized my mistake right after Potter's "resurrection". She understood that Severus' sacrifice had been in vain, because the Elder Wand refused to obey me anyway. She returned to the Shrieking Shack and found him barely alive; her poison in his system had already managed to spoil most of his internal organs. She arrived just in time to bite the serum into his veins and save him...'

'He will live, my Lord.' Narcissa says firmly. 'I will do my best. If Nagini keeps on doing the cardiac massage, that would make things much easier for me.'

Voldemort hisses the instructions to the serpent. Nagini continues pressing gently Severus' chest, while Narcissa mutters some complicated incantations upon his severely weakened body.

Thanks to their combined efforts, Snape's breathing finally stabilizes, and his unhealthily pale cheeks gain some color back.

'We should transport him to the Manor as soon as possible, my Lord.' Narcissa says. 'I don't exclude the possibility of taking him to St Mungo being necessary.'

'I will take him to the Manor's infirmary.' Voldemort says firmly. 'Bellatrix?'

'I'm going with you, my Lord.' Bella answers eagerly.

'And I will join you a little bit later.' Narcissa adds apprehensively. 'Lucius is in charge of the prisoners and...'

'You may tell him to appoint several other Death Eaters of his choice to look after the prisoners. He may leave the others in charge and return to the Manor with you. Tell him, that the prisoners are supposed to stay in the Great Hall for a time being. As soon as a makeshift court martial is arranged within the Wizengamot, they can be moved to the Ministry and stand their trials. We shall see, how many of them can be redeemed, and how many will sentence themselves for a lifetime in Azkaban.'

Having said those words, Voldemort takes Bella's shoulder gently with his right hand, and embraces Nagini with his left. All four of them dissaparate, Severus still supported by the serpent's tangled body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days after the victorious Battle of Hogwarts, Tonks stands on a heavily carved small balcony, attached to her living quarters in the Malfoy Manor.

The full moon shoots a silver, toned-down light on the girl's face.

Everything seems fine.

Severus rests downstairs, in the infirmary, recovering in an impressive pace.

All of the prisoners of war captured at Hogwarts have already been put in front of a martial court arranged in the Ministry.

The Order of the Phoenix unconditional surrender sealed the Dark Lord's final victory. The Wizarding society in Britain faces revolutionary changes under the new reign.

Tonks herself is considered a War Hero. Her performance during the final battle has been described in the Daily Prophet, in an article headlined as "_The Slayer of the Boy-Who-Lived_".

Everything seems fine...

The only thing that bothers Tonks, is the silver sphere, glowing in the night sky.

She hears somebody silently entering the balcony, but she doesn't take her eyes off the perfectly round moon.

'Tonight is _the night_?' Auntie Bellatrix asks softly.

'Lycan's first.' Tonks explains quietly. 'Fenrir took him outside, to the clearing. He claims, that helping a new-born cub to embrace its nature from its earliest days, makes the transformation much easier and less painful with each cycle. Right now, Fenrir is shielding Lycan and doing everything he can to soothe his pain. Nevertheless, it doesn't change the fact, that our baby is suffering. Right at this moment. And I...I'm standing here, unable to do anything to help him.'

'Nymphie, Fenrir knows how to handle it. He has the experience. Lycan is going to be just fine...' Bella whispers.

'I can't stand the helplessness.' Tonks confesses. 'I can't stand the full moon nights. I could barely endure separation with Fenrir during those nights, and now, when I will have to accept being away also from my child...'

'Nymphie, you always could...' Bella starts hesitantly.

'...accept Lycanthropy?' Tonks finishes reluctantly. 'That would make Fenrir happy like never before...'

'...But...? Are you afraid of the process? Of the changes it would bring within your body? Of the pain of the transformation?' Bella asks.

'None of that.' Tonks shakes her head. 'I'm afraid of completely different things. I mean... Would you, Auntie Bella, accept me as a Werewolf? Would you love me just the same? Would I still be your favorite niece?'

Bella's eyes widen; apparently she's taken aback by these questions.

'...What are you even saying, Nymphie?' she asks with a reproach. 'Of course I would! My attitude towards you wouldn't change even one bit; hell, you would be even more awesome in my eyes, with all those super-powers you would obtain!'

Tonks smiles, relieved.

'What about Auntie Narcissa and Uncle Lucius?' she asks after a while. 'They were the first people to genuinely take care of me, to open my eyes to my true ancestry, and to teach me so many things... They are very traditional people, what if my decision of accepting Lycanthropy will disappoint them? That would break my heart, Auntie Bella...'

'Nymphie, Cissy and Lucius are not kind of people to reject magical half-breeds, which- unlike the Muggles - don't pose any danger to the Wizarding society or the magical genes pool. Besides, who wouldn't want to have a niece with a perfect sense of olfaction, perfect eyesight, perfect hearing and super-human reflexes? Be calm, Nymphie, I know my sister and brother-in-law. They will be accepting of your decision.' Bella states in a reassuring voice.

Tonks feels a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders.

She turns her head towards Bella. The silver moonlight is reflects amazingly in Aunt's dark eyes.

'I will ask Fenrir tomorrow.' Tonks whispers.

Bella glances at the girl.

'Tomorrow morning, when Fenrir returns with Lycan, I will tell him that I want to accept the Lycanthropy.' Tonks explains quietly. 'I will ask him to bite me.'

Bella nods slowly and takes her niece by the hand.

'Let's enjoy this night.' she says quietly. 'I guess it's the last time, when we have a chance to admire the full moon together.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_If you managed to read the whole story- THANK YOU for your time!_

_And PLEASE drop a review, it will mean a world to me!_


End file.
